Zero Retribution - The Angelic Path of the Broken Fist
by Allan Von'Skoon
Summary: Darmond is on the run. After what he did how could he not. He left behind his most precious person... his little sister. And just when he was cornered he has been pulled into a new world via familiar summoning, by one Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere. He takes it in stride but is the Halkeginia ready for Darmond. After all he is called the Broken Fist for a reason. OCxHarem
1. Chapter 0 - The Portal

**Authors Note: This is my take on Zero no Tsukaima where the protagonist "Saito" will be replaced by one of my Original Characters named "Darmond." Unlike Saito, Darmond is a mage who has years of experience, dealing with fellow mages, as his entire world is made up of them i.e. the world has only people and beings who can use magic in some form or another. There are a diverse number Magicks present in his world thus mages who use the same type of magic formed villages, cities and even countries.**

 **I will be staying fairly close to canon progression using the light novels, more, for reference than the anime and manga. But there will be deviations from canon along the way as Darmond is BADASS who shall remain as such along the way. But do not worry he will not one-shot everybody… just those persons I do not like *coughs out Guiche and Sheffield*…**

 **Anyways Hope You like this work when you read and review it but know I answers all complaints with "I REGRET NOTHING." Enough idle chatting, Let The Madness Commence, HAVVAAT THEE!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Zero no Tsukaima but Darmond and his world is totally mine so back off :P**

"Talking" - Talking

 _Thinking_ \- Thinking

*Action* - an action done while talking

 **"Spell chanting" - Spell chanting**

 **"ATTACK NAME"** \- Attack name

* * *

 **Chapter 0- The Portal**

 **Earthsphere 40- Luminescent Forest, Akaida Province,**

 **Just outside of border of newly formed Magei XXX Kingdom.**

 _How could it be so hard?_

 _How could we fall so easily?_

 _It is just one mage,_ thought Zerxes, the Fox, the leader of the most infamous band of bounty hunters in the entire world.

When they had been tailing their target, there was over 15 members in his squad. Zerxes had seen the boy in one of the recon routes and thought, well this should be easy.

He should have known better.

People hired them because they were the best at what they do.

They use whatever means to bring back the person they hunted dead or alive, so at times they were ruthless. It also helped that they were all mostly Gold Level Mages. Even Zerxes and his wife Zarina together had a Platinum Level Status between them which accorded them the right to be called Mage Dreadlords.

So when they saw that they were hunting a boy, who was clearly an Underlord i.e. a bronze status mage which is lowest adult class of mages, they were insulted.

Why would the nobles of Zepher, their country of origin send this elite group to hunt an Underlord?

They got their answer the moment they had tried to ambush him.

He had wiped out half of them in almost an instant with blades of gold and silver which appeared out of nowhere.

He had seen them coming.

He had known where they were going to ambush him.

He had anticipated their mode of attack and had chosen the exact method to counter them.

This was a person who was used to being hunted and bared his fangs at his pursuers with obvious delight.

After their initial failure, the second wave of attacks was again repelled despite the use of magic.

Zerxes, an expert in Geomancy, meaning that any terrain was his to control had set traps almost everywhere on the piece of terrain for their ambush. In tandem, his wife Zarina, an expert in summoning magic used her summoned familiar, Ventus, to utilise a slew of long-ranged Air-based attacks, to act as a distraction for their prey to fall into Zerxes' traps.

This combo had always made them exceptionally dangerous. However the boy had somehow seen through this combo.

He had realised that Zerxes was a geomancer, so avoided land based combat, instead using what could only be described as 'walking on air' magic.

No it was not an exaggeration; the boy was literally walking and running as if the very air was his ground. Impossible, thought Zerxes when he first witnessed the magic.

Even worse, his wife's air spells were being batted away, as if they were mere annoyances to the boy. It was as if he could see the flow of the wind magic, and knew just where to strike, so as to batter them into nothing but a simple breeze.

Who was this boy?

Clearly someone had made a mistake.

How could anyone this dangerous, who could take on a team of Dreadlords, without even batting an eye be an Underlord?

His troupe had been routed one by one. The boy had meticulously seen to that.

Furthermore there seemed to be a change happening over the boy. His face had started out grim and without any real emotion but with each kill his eyes grew more wild and a sinister smile began to grow wider and wider.

And then as if this was nothing more than entertainment for the boy he began to whistle.

It was a sinister tune, one which bespoke of a terrible sadistic death which would become those who faced him. His kills had become more gruesome then.

And so he killed, until finally all who were left were Zerxes, his wife Zarina and their 1st lieutenant Jayce, who was absolutely broken at this point, his will to fight gone.

They had escape from the boy with only minor injuries

But Jayce having witnessed the death of his wife Jen and losing an arm was in a panic.

"CAPTAIN, WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON THAT BOY IS NOT AN UNDERLORD. HE KILLED JEN, HE KILLED MAURY AND KIM, AND HE DID IT WHILE WHISTLING. WHAT KIND OF MONSTER IS HE?" shouted Jayce hysterically.

"Calm down Jayce, you will give away our position, do you want him to find us?" warned Zerxes.

"CALM DOWN, FUCK YOU! YOU TOLD US THIS WAS GOING TO BE EASY, YOU TOLD US WE WERE PREPARED TO TAKE HIM, NOW LOOK WHAT FUCKING HAPPENED YOU MOTHERFOCKER, JEN IS DEAD, SHE IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU, YOU MOTHERF…."

His wife Zarina had then chosen that moment to behead Jayce silencing him for good with her wind blade.

"Thanks," he said in relief

"He was right Zerxes, it's our fault they are dead, we underestimated him."

"Yep, we must be getting old and arrogant," he said with a self-depreciating smile

"Tch! that is all you honey" she chided.

He guffawed in response.

"Glad to know in this kind of situation you can keep your sense of humour."

"Glad to know you can still be quite the charmer in this situation" she countered

He then heard the whistling which bespoke of death coming closer to their position.

"Well it seems we've been discovered," he said jokingly.

"Well of course you twit, with that asshole Jayce screaming like that, I wouldn't be surprised if he found us in a crowd."

"Zarina…." he began

"No! don't you dare, we are going to escape, and then take a vacation down the Eastern Shores."

"So I don't want to hear what ever sappy thing you are going to say."

"And I also don't want to hear anything about me escaping alone."

"We either escape together or die together" she ended her tone speaking of stubborn finality.

Zarina was always that kind of woman; brave, calm, and strong even in the face of tragedy or her mortality. How he managed to get her to marry him was a joke. After all he was a coward to his core, and while the prospect of escape was ideal to him after witnessing the skill of the boy, he couldn't help but feel that these were to be his last moments.

"I will not allow you to be a hero now."

"You are a two faced coward with the self-preservation of a mongoose."

"And that's why I love you."

"A strange reason to marry someone, well you never told me why you married me or even why you love me," he countered.

"Fine, I'll tell you when you're massaging my back on a beach on the Eastern Shores."

"Then I'll prove my love to you all night long every night until you stop questioning it," she declared with a sultry wink

"Well… that would be something to live for," he said in passing while listening for the whistle, which bespoke the approaching doom.

 _Good, he is still a good 200 metres away._

Zerxes could sense the boy using his geomancy. The boy was actually walking to their position without a care.

It was surreal being the hunted instead of the hunter.

But the boy was clearly not 'hunting' them. He was not trying to conceal his position. Between the whistling and the fact that he was walking boldly without any stealth, it was as if the boy didn't care if Zerxes could see him coming.

"Well?" his wife enquired.

"He is about 200m south of our position walking towards us."

"Yep that is what the wind is telling me as well."

"How peculiar," she mumbled

"What is?"

"This boy seems to know what he is doing, yet both you and I can pick him up on our sensors, isn't that strange?"

Zerxes agreed with her.

Something was not right; this boy was blatantly setting off their respective "sensors" allowing them to know his position.

Why?

Suddenly, the same self-preservation his wife talked about sent a warning throughout his body, causing it to react to an unseen threat. If he was a split second later, he and his wife, would have been caught in whatever caused the spontaneous appearance of a crater, where they had just been crouching previously.

Unbelievable, the boy had snuck up on them a feat that should be impossible.

Between his geomancy and his wife air sensory spell they had the widest range of sensing spells between them yet this boy had surpassed them all.

Zarina, as usual, was the first to action. She sent a flurry of wind blades at the boy, who didn't pause after punching the crater, to run towards them.

He skilfully dodged them all and was closing in on them.

Zerxes was frozen solid, as the boy had begun to whistle again, and for some reason it struck deep within his mind.

He was afraid;

He had never felt such fear before.

He could see his death in the boy's eyes,

Those cold merciless eyes.

He couldn't escape him.

He couldn't run.

Why had he accepted this job?

If he had known this was where he was going to die he would have charged more.

Zerxes snap out of it screamed his wife hysterically as she slapped him back to reality.

"Wait…what?"

Zerxes recovered to realise that he was in his wife's arms and flying on one of her summons, Ariel, which she used for escapes.

He then noticed that he was feeling wet and warm. He looked down and saw that his wife's stomach had been cut open.

"Oh fuck!.. Zarina!"

"Don't worry you asshole, I managed to stop the bleeding."

"Thanks for leaving me to fight him on my own, you idiot."

"I am so sorry Zarina I don't know what came over me….." he said with utter dejection.

*BONK*

"Stop your self-pitying…. his whistle was laced with a Fear spell," she replied as she hit him on the head

"What?!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah I didn't pick up on it until I started to feel afraid, irrationally so."

"I've never been afraid of a fight, yet I felt afraid to battle him."

"It was irrational."

"That was when I realised it."

"Tch, that was why our guys began to act so stupidly when he began to whistle."

"I should've realised it sooner."

"Unbelievable, how could an Underlord use such incredible magic."

"It was so subtle, yet it was effective, even on me!" she exclaimed.

"I guess everyone has a little cowardice in them," he said jokingly.

"This is not the time to be joking you asshole, I've used up most of my mana."

"I'm running on empty here."

"Even if I wanted to I can't summon higher than a Megumi right now" she ended with despair.

Damn! he thought as he remembered, that each summoned spirit is a part of a caste system, of which there are nine.

The caste is not, as its name suggests, only a meaning for authority, but also a literal measure for power.

A summoner does not need to use any significant mana to summon a spirit, thus they can summon a spirit from any of the castes, but their mana is constantly fed to the spirit in order to keep its existence in their plain.

In return, the spirit lends its power by allowing the summoner to perform immense magical spells with almost no cost. It accomplishes this by first providing the mana to facilitate the spell, then acting as an agonist towards the successful weaving of the spell, all whilst the summoner provides the will required to shape the spell.

However, because the spirits possess a will of their own, a summoner needs to have an immense pool of mana, in order for the spirit to obey them. The summon spirits only respect those, whose magical power is high enough to compel their obedience and possess the ability to feed them constant mana to exist in this plain.

As such since Megumi, is the lowest caste of the spirits, Zarina was clearly not in any state to fight off a mage as powerful as this boy.

"Ahh Ah, unbelievable, I never thought I'd see you looking so vulnerable… got to say it's quite appealing."

"Idiot," she retorted "we have no time for you to be charming we have to…." was all she got out before Zerxes kissed her passionately.

At first she resisted, but eventually she was swept in his passion.

She could never resist his passion.

Despite being a coward her husband's passion was second to none.

It was this passion that made him become a Dreadlord Geomancer,

It was this passion that made him the greatest bounty hunter in all of Zepher,

And it was this passion that made her marry him,

And it was with this passion,

That he distracted her long enough to open a hole in the ground, where, after he broke off their kiss, he threw her in.

"What are you doing Zerxes?!" she screamed hysterically, feeling actual fear for the first time in her life.

She looked up at him and he down at her then he smiled a smile laced with regret and anguish as he answered

"Playing hero"

After which he closed the hole, then using a subterrain transport spell, sent her far away through an underground passage that he had been carving since the beginning of this attack.

It was an ingenious spell one which he used several times to escape trouble.

Basically, every step he makes creates a terrain seal, which when activated, causes a chain reaction, as the seals instantly create a passage, allowing a person to flow through said passage at increasing speeds whilst collapsing the tunnel behind them, leaving no evidence of the passage and thus allowing the person to escape.

Unfortunately, due to the speed of the transition, only one person can go through the tunnel when the spell is activated. Zerxes maybe in fact, a coward, but he would never leave his wife behind to be slaughtered.

That was why this tunnel was never intended for him but for her, his precious Zarina.

"Ahh ah no time to feel guilty," he said to himself before looking up and seeing the boy stand before him.

To be honest the boy didn't need a Fear spell to make him afraid, and he knew if he fought against him with Zarina, he would have frozen up again.

But, within him a fire burned; He had to live long enough, so that Zarina could make it to the end of the passage leading her out of the forest.

No matter what, she had to live.

He would not allow her to die.

Not after all she did to make him happy.

So, he stood up and for the first time in his life… he was empty of fear and doubt,

And thought only of fighting, and living for 10 minutes, so that his wife, soon to be widow, could escape and live.

This was all he thought about as he looked into the eyes of the boy then spoke to him directly for the first time.

"Well got to say never thought when I got up this morning that it was going to end like this."

The boy smiled his wicked smile then answered

"Yep, sometimes things do not go according to plan."

"I think it's the gods' way of messing with us, just because we possess willpower, to have us see our wills crushed before our very eyes."

"You're quite wise for a young Underlord," said Zerxes

"And your quite annoyingly weak for an 'all powerful' Dreadlord" said the boy with obvious disappointment.

"Indeed, sorry to disappoint so far but I plan to redeem myself"

"Hoho well good to see you have some fire left," the boy responds then continues with a sadistic smile

"I'll enjoy seeing that flame snuff out"

After which he lunges at Zerxes, trying to immediately behead him.

* * *

As she went through the passage Zarina was furious.

That fucking asshole forced her to escape.

Her, the great bounty hunter, Dreadlord Summoner, Zarina Undrmalch Scrim…..at her husband's title she froze.

How could he be so selfish?

She was never afraid of death.

She had been a bounty hunter all of her adult life, and she was of the belief that there was no greater death, than in battle and even better if you die beside your true love.

She was prepared to die with him.

She would feel no regrets,

As to die beside him would have been her honor as an Undrmalch.

Just as her mother had died beside her father,

And her grandmother had beside her grandfather,

And so on and so forth,

It was her duty as an Undrmalch woman to have died beside her husband in battle,

But he took that away from her.

She was going to be the first widow in all of the Undrmalch women, in all 3000 years of their lineage

….And that cut at her pride deeper than any blade could to her flesh.

"No! No! No! No! Nooooo!"

She screamed at the passage as she gathered, what remained of her mana and wove what would be the most powerful spell a summoner can make, without a spirit, the Life Wane Chain.

The Life Wane Chain is a summoning spell, that summons the very chain of life, that all mortal beings possess; It is the metaphysical representation of a person's ties to the land of mortality made into a physical 'chain.'

If this chain is broken, a person can achieve a state of pseudo-immortality, allowing a person to achieve feats of magic that is beyond their mortal bounds, within reason.

What this means for a summoner, is the ability to summon a spirit that they could never dream of summoning, without being instantly killed.

Which was exactly what she was doing as she spoke the Aria

 **"By the commandment of the contract,"**

 **"Heralded upon thy name,"**

 **"I beseech thee O' great one,"**

 **"Whom by thy blessing,"**

 **"Did grant us Undrmalch boon,"**

 **"To answer the summons of one,"**

 **"Whom is unworthy and full of hubris,"**

 **"To one as glorious as thine,"**

 **"As beautiful as thine,"**

 **"As powerful as thine,"**

 **"To serve forthwith, as mine vassal,"**

 **"For this mere moment, of mine existence,"**

 **"As is stated in thy contract,"**

 **"I call thou now,"**

 **"O' precious zephyr, O' powerful wind,"**

 **"I call thou now,"**

 **"O' raging typhoon, O' wild gale,"**

 **"I CALL THOU NOW,"**

 **"AS I SPEAK THY NAME,"**

 **"O' DIVINE LORD OF THE TEMPESTUOUS SKYS,**

 **SYLPHA DER ALDER!"**

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Zerxes screamed in frustration, as he tried to land a hit on the boy, with his machete blade.

He normally doesn't depend on the blade as his main source of offence, but as he found his magic failing to even faze the boy he began to concentrate, on what little Combat Magic he knew.

That was his first mistake.

He soon realised that compared to this boy, his Combat Magic was a joke.

The way the boy moved on the battlefield,

Using every obstacle as an extension of himself,

Incredible reflexes, speed and awesome strength.

Zerxes was no fool, he knew a master when he saw one

And the way the boy utilised his Combat Magic bordered on godlike.

He had only seen Divine Beasts fight with Combat Magic of this level of skill and power.

The more he fought the boy the more he accepted his inevitable loss.

The boy was just too good.

Who was this boy?

A boy this skilled wouldn't be some random unknown, he had to be famous.

In a world of Mages, Wizards and Sorcerers, this boy was a uniquely skilled individual.

And what was more the way the boy was acting as someone who fought in the Great Magei War.

Zerxes could feel the bloodlust,

The cold certainty of death,

The palpable fear that was building up,

The longer the battle went on,

The overwhelming confidence of a hunter,

As he stalked his prey.

That last one he was familiar with, as it was one he was more used to.

But now he understood what it felt like to be the prey in that relationship and he had to admit…

…It was quite a humbling experience.

But he held on nonetheless.

He just had to hold for 5 more minutes.

He dodged a particularly deadly blow the boy swung at him, with the swords that he now wielded.

He had to admire the craftsmanship of the blades. Zepher was a kingdom which boasted the best magically crafted blade making spells in the world.

The blades were twins of each other. One was gold while the other silver. The blades were curved in a somewhat broadsword style almost like the scimitars that pirates use.

The grips were a single hand length with a wrist guard to protect the wielders hand from injury when crossing blades.

The pommels were unique. They were beautifully crafted dragon heads with holes where the eyes should be that allowed the wielder to rotate the blades freely via this hole.

He had almost gotten beheaded by that trick.

The blades themselves were ornately decorated, with draconic images which possessed countless tiny jewels, which seemed to glow with each cut the blade made.

In all honestly, if the blades had not decimated his entire team and was currently cutting him up to shreds, he would think that these blades were decorative, made by 'blacksmiths' from 'metal' that they enchanted to be lustrous and beautiful forever.

But those blades could not hold a candle to Magic Blades which are crafted by Blade Masters, who use their knowledge of blade making magicks to craft incredibly powerful Magic Blades with unique powers.

His blade was one such blade.

It was made to be used in conjunction with his geomancy.

The blade allowed him to enchant it with geomancy spells that can be cast, with a simple swing of the blade, giving him the ability to change the terrain to his liking.

For example, to dodge a deadly blow the boy sent his way, he swung his sword upward instantly creating stalagmite from the ground in front of him.

To which the boy answered, by leaping on it and pushing backwards toward an earth wall Zerxes created earlier, and then run up this wall, so he can leap over the stalagmite, as it came towards him and continue his previous attack at Zerxes.

When Zerxes learned how to make this blade, he was given his Gold level status.

When he had mastered using it in conjunction with his high level geomancy spells he earned his Platinum status.

It was the proudest day of his life.

He had literally created a mold for other geomancers to follow.

To be able to activate geomancy spells by simply swinging a blade without the use of either a Geomancy Terrain Seal or as much magic power as it takes to enchant the blade with the spell beforehand.

Furthermore to be able to enchant the blade with a nearly infinite number of geo-spells given enough time…..was there really any wonder why he was a Dreadlord.

But even with this setup he could not stand against the boy

The boy, for all his skill, was playing with him.

He was slowly whittling at his defences.

And the worst part was the hungry look in his eyes as he slowly killed Zerxes.

 _Stop thinking that way Zerxes_

 _Only 3 more minutes and then Zarina would be…._

Suddenly, an explosion rocked the forest.

…Well, at least the sound of an explosion.

About 10 km away from their battle, the forest was cleared by a violent tornado forming in the middle of which was a giant light which had began to form a humanoid bird shape.

"Sylpha, she actually summoned … that stubborn woman!"

Exclaimed Zerxes in both derision and awe.

"Wow, what a scary woman you married!"

"You have no idea!" answered Zerxes in exasperation.

Then, catching on to the fact that he just answered the boy, he turned to him.

And what he saw disturbed him.

The boy was smiling a smile of arrogant victory, which turned into a bone chilling laugh.

"Too bad she's dead now," the boy exclaimed with glee.

"What are you talking about?" responded Zerxes with a note of panic.

"Well if she had let go of her pride and escaped she would have lived."

"Not even I would have been able to catch her with that escape spell you used, which I must say is incredibly useful" said the boy with a touch of admiration on the last part.

 _Wait… how did he know…_

 _No…. that is not important right now, why is he so confident?_

"The way you talk, is as if you have won, even though she summoned a Divine Beast."

"Yep," answered the boy arrogantly.

"How ludicrous!"

There would be words later, but now his wife would be coming to re-join the fight, with a Divine Beast in tow.

They might yet collect the bounty on this boy and then go on vacation down the Eastern Shores.

"If you surrender now we will not have to kill you," said Zerxes his hunter spirit returning.

The boy responded by looking at him with a blank expression then laughing hysterically.

"He actually _hahahahaha_ thinks _haha_ that he's won _hahaha_ "

The boy breathed out between his hysterical laughter.

"You fucking child don't you realise that is a Divine Beast, the highest level of summoned beast that can be summoned."

"Even with your considerable skill you can't fight against it and win."

"Don't be an idiot and throw your life away, surrender now."

"Let me ask you a question," said the boy nonchalantly.

"Your wife is a Dreadlord summoner, as is evident by the fact that she can summon a Divine Beast but I imagine it is quite difficult to control them yes?"

"Well of course," answered Zerxes without a second thought.

"But she can because she can use the Life Wane Chain spell, isn't that so?"

At that question Zerxes hesitated but answered in the affirmative.

"Yeah, so what?"

"That means she broke her chain of mortality and attached it to a Divine Beast so that it would obey her without question."

"Normally, a Divine Beast requires the life of one to be summoned, but if one uses the life wane chain, they may cut their life short, but they will not die so long as they do not completely destroy the chain."

"Isn't that so?" the boy asked with his sadistic smile.

At that question Zerxes paled.

This boy not only knew of an incredibly difficult magick to accomplish but all of the intricacies involved in it. Zerxes decided to see what else the boy was going to say confident that his wife was near enough to them to see them now.

"Yeah so what?"

"So tell me, what would happen if I placed a Blood Rune enchantment in a tiny jewel and made your precious wife swallow it and she then activated an incredible magick such as a Life Wane Chain?" The boy asked with glee.

"Blood Rune Enchantment?" Zerxes repeated unknowingly.

"Oh, let me explain the blood rune enchantment is a forbidden enchantment that is used by daemons."

"It involves enchanting an item with a rune written in their blood, which empowers the item."

"When the item is fully empowered, it begins to drink of the life force of everything, within a mile or more depending on the level of mana used to empower it, even the one whose blood was used to write the rune."

"However since most of the time the ones using it are immortal, blood runes are extremely dangerous to use."

"Now what do you think would happen to a mortal who has a tiny ruby enchanted with a modified form of this blood rune enchantment within them slowly absorbing their life force,"

"And they activate a crazy spell like the Life Wane Chain, which transforms their very life force into mana to be used in a contract to feed a Divine Beast to stay summoned in this plain?"

The boy asked with a sadistic smile.

 _No No No_ thought Zerxes as he realised with horror that his wife had just killed herself

"ZZZZAAAAAAARRRRRIIIIINNNNNAAAAAA!"

* * *

As Zarina rode on the shoulder of her summon Slypha, she felt an immense surge of satisfaction and superiority when she stared down at the small forms of her husband Zerxes, and that wretched boy.

She didn't care that there may not be anything left of the boy as she began to weave her most powerful spell to rip him to shreds.

She thought she heard her husband screaming her name but she ignored it as she concentrated on the complex weaving of the spell.

That was when she felt that something was wrong.

Her chain was being eaten away too quickly, way too quickly.

She turned and demanded "Sylpha I thought we already had an agreement on how much you were going to take?"

"Lowly mortal this one has not taken more than what was agreed upon," answered Sylpha.

 _Then why is the chain disappearing so_ _fast?_ she thought as panic began to set in.

"Sylpha, I wish to break the contract!"

She exclaimed realising that her life was being drained too quickly to be normal.

"Foolish mortal thou have dragged this one, unceremoniously from mine home,"

"To honor a contract this one finds displeasing"

"Making this one promise to assist thou to eradicate thy enemies"

"And forcing this one to absorb thy life force sparingly"

"And thou wish to break the contract before this one fulfils mine promise."

"THOU INSULT THIS ONE MORTAL!"

"I apologise O' great one please forgive my presumptuousness," said Zarina immediately.

She suddenly felt a lot weaker and began to see herself age before her very eyes.

Her skin was beginning to wrinkle, her hair was growing whiter, and her muscles were deteriorating.

She was growing older and she could not stop it.

She saw Zerxes looking up at her with an aggrieved expression, while the boy looked at her with perverse pleasure.

Then she knew.

The boy had planned for her as a Dreadlord Summoner, in case she summoned a Divine Beast like Sylpha.

And what was more it seemed that he counted on the fact that she would use the Life Wane Chain.

He had killed her.

That fucking bastard had killed her.

And he made sure she died separately from her husband, the worst insult to injury to an Undrmalch.

She saw her life that she lived with her love Zerxes, play before her eyes, before said life, was forcibly snuffed out by some unknown curse.

Then she was no more

* * *

Zerxes watched as his wife became nothing but skin and bones before Sylpha, losing its source of mana disappeared into the ether, leaving behind the desiccated corpse of his precious Zarina.

The body fell to the ground some hundred feet away from the position of the boy and him.

When she died Zerxes felt it, the moment of her death he had felt it.

He felt a piece of himself go with her.

He thought he would feel sad but instead he felt angry.

Angry at himself for his misjudgement,

If he had not underestimated their quarry everyone would be alive.

For his cowardice,

If he possessed even a quarter of his wife's gall, they may have made it out alive together.

For his wife's family wretched tradition,

If not for that, his wife would not have felt the need to come back to fight beside him.

For the bastards who paid them a poor sum, to capture such a dangerous target alive,

If they could have killed the boy from the get go,

Things may have gone differently.

And finally to this wretched bastard boy,

Who had killed all of his comrades,

And now his precious Zarina.

But what pissed him of the most,

Was the fucking satisfied and sadistic smile the boy was now wearing as he laughed,

Yes laughed, as his wife fell to earth.

Within Zerxes something snapped

And he gathered all of his magic to bear on the boy with every intention of ripping him to shreds.

The boy felt his magic rise and instantly lost his good humour.

"Ah so you have finally decided to destroy my very existence," the boy said mockingly

"Finally decided to take me down with you,"

"You should have done that from the beginning, but as it stands now you have already lost."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU BASTARD,"

Zerxes retorted releasing his built up magic creating a gigantic maw that surrounded them for over 200ft in any direction around them, then as suddenly as the maw appeared it snapped shut enclosing them in a sphere of earth.

The minute he had retorted the boy was upon him slashing at him but he did not care once the trap was shut it was too late for either of them.

When he fell to the ground he began to laugh with hysterical victory.

"You fucking bitch you are dead now ahahahahahahahahahaha!"

This was his greatest achievement in geomancy the Perfect Sphere Prison spell.

It was a spell that used his life force as a conduit until it achieved completion. But once it did it was the perfect prison. It was resistant to destruction as it healed itself of any damage and it did it by absorbing the mana of all who are within the sphere. It would continuously drain their mana until there is none left, and then it would drain their very life force till there was none left.

Magic attacks within the sphere are ineffective as the mana within the spells would be drained instantly upon the materialisation of the spell. Furthermore he could still use his geomancy within the sphere if he wanted to so anyone who like this boy used combat magic effectively would find themselves unable to do anything but fight as a normal person without the help of their magical empowerment.

"Wow! got to say this is pretty impressive."

"I knew you had to have another awesome spell on you other than that blade but this is so ….so…..amazing," the boy exclaimed with glee.

"Got to say you're taking your eminent death pretty well you asshole," spoke Zerxes arrogantly

"Oh I have no intention of dying here besides I already told you," he said lifting his dual blades which were shining with an ethereal light, "it was too late," he finished cryptically

The boy ran towards the edge of the barrier.

"You fool, you can't destroy this prison with magically crafted blades and any magic done within this prison is meaningless except for geomancy, just accept your death!"

Zerxes shouted condescendingly while chasing him utilising his geomancy to slow him down

"First of all," the boy began with a calm voice, "these are not magically crafted blades they are very much real."

He reached the edge of the barrier despite Zerxes' interference

"Second of all what made you think that I was going to use a magical attack on this prison?"

He said as he pierced the wall of the sphere behind him with both blades.

"Hahaha you can't cut your way out of this prison because any physical damage is healed instantly…" began Zerxes arrogantly, until he saw the boy cut a hole out of the sphere big enough for him to walk out

Which he did.

That's impossible was the first thought that crossed his mind as Zerxes watched the boy walk out of the hole he carved.

Zerxes followed him out, but could only stare at him in silent despair, as the boy walked a little way further then turned to face him.

"Phew, glad the final enchantment on my blades activated before you used that spell."

"I would have been in real trouble if not for that," said the boy in mock despair.

"What are you talking about?"

Zerxes enquired, his curiosity as to how this boy just did what he did, getting the better of his returning despair.

"Well since you're dead any way I suppose I could tell you," the boy said more to himself than to Zerxes.

"Well as I just told you these blades are the real deals."

"They were crafted by the blacksmith, Pierro La Found."

"They were made like every other physically crafted blade… to be decoration."

"But Pierro believed in making weapons, which were both works of art and deadly weapons."

"Thus when he made these blades he used a little Magicite, here and there empowering the physical properties of the blades."

"Furthermore he crafted the blades with eight enchantment gems so that its wielder could enchant the blade."

"But not just any ordinary enchantment gems either; he used soul enchantment gems."

"Soul Enchantment Gems are gems which can only be enchanted once, as they retain their enchantment permanently so long as the one who enchanted them is alive."

"Thus the name Soul Enchantment gems."

"Anyway, each of the blades has the same eight enchantments on them."

"The first is a transfiguration enchantment which transforms the blades into a stylish piercing that I wear on each ear," he said lifting his white hair, which covered his ears to reveal two stud piercings on his ear with a third hole, which spoke of the absence of a third piercing.

"The second is basically an 'activation' enchantment, which allows the blades to remain in their earring form unless I activate them with a set amount of my mana, and so long as I provide mana to the enchantment, it will prevent them from returning to their earring form."

"The third enchantment is a 'blood agreement' enchantment which is activated the moment I draw blood from my opponent."

"The moment the blade has tasted the blood of another, it activates the fourth enchantment which begins to absorb the ambient mana that the one whose blood was tasted gives off."

Zerxes paled at the implications of that.

"Yeah so basically so long as the one who the blade drew blood from is within 50m of the blades they would continuously drink of that person's ambient mana that they give of naturally to the environment."

"It then uses this mana it absorbs, to sustain the Second Enchantment and every other enchantment that follows."

"Furthermore, due to the fact that I connected it to the blood agreement enchantment, the more blood that I draw from my opponent the stronger the absorption becomes."

"The next two enchantments are 'resistance' enchantments which are activated by the second enchantment and fed first with my mana then by the mana absorbed by the 4th enchantment."

"The 5th is a physical resistance enchantment which increases the blade's resistance to physical stress and it is cumulative to the amount of mana absorbed by the enchantment."

"The 6th is a magical resistance enchantment which protects the blade from magical stressors and like the fifth is cumulative to the amount of mana absorbed by the enchantment."

"The last two enchantments are special as they are a bit more complex."

"The seventh is a twofold enchantment."

First is a 'limit breaker' enchantment which basically works to 'break' the inevitable upper limits that the previous 5th and 6th enchantments would achieve, due to the limitations of the blades physical nature."

"This works in tandem with a second 'transfiguration' enchantment which transfigures the blades into a pseudo magical blade form, allowing the surpassing of the upper limits of the 5th and 6th enchantments."

He then showed the blades, which were shining their respective colours with an ethereal light, so as to drive the point home.

"It is only when the blade has ascended to this higher state of being that the eighth and final enchantment is activated."

"And it is one of my proudest enchantments though it nearly killed me when I developed it."

"I call it the Nullify Magic Enchantment."

The implications of the name caused Zerxes to stare at him dumbly.

"It is incredibly difficult to activate, as it has specific requirements which I will not go into but what I will tell you is that it requires me to have almost universal knowledge of all Laws of Magic."

"But that should be impossible for any mage!" exclaimed Zerxes in disbelief.

"Most scholars acknowledge that not even all the laws have even been discovered, nor are some of the ones discovered even fully understood."

"Indeed, that is why making this enchantment almost killed me, because I developed it with an incomplete knowledge of the Laws."

"How?" Zerxes asked his curiosity as a mage in full swing.

"That is not important, because no one can activate it without having a complete knowledge of the Laws."

"Then how did you…"

"I was just getting to that"

"The eighth enchantment is a quadfold enchantment."

"The first three effects all work towards the activation of the final Nullify Magic enchantment. The First is activated by the 7th enchantment and is a Forbidden Promise Enchantment, which forces me to promise my life to the blades, in the event of my defeat against an opponent once the blades are in the higher state."

"Thus the blades come alive becoming a growth type magic blade"

Zerxes looked at him in shock when he said that

"This is all for the activation of the Second Forbidden Promise Enchantment, which forces me to give up my force of will to the blades should I be defeated in battle."

"Thus the blades gains self-awareness"

 _No one would ever do something that crazy_ thought Zerxes.

"And these two enchantments bring about the activation of the Third Forbidden Promise Enchantment, which forces me to give up my eternal soul to the blades should I face defeat in battle."

"Thus the blade gains complete sentience"

Zerxes didn't know what to think at that point.

"In return for these three forbidden promises, the activation of the final enchantment, the Nullify Magic Enchantment can be activated even though I do not possess universal knowledge of the Laws of Magic."

"And as its name suggests it can nullify magic of any form or the other without cause or reason."

"Transforming the blades into the only true Anti-Magic weapons in existence… when fully awakened."

Zerxes was speechless.

This boy had done the impossible. He had created an Anti-magic weapon, a perfect anti-magic weapon.

He never stood a chance.

After a while Zerxes whispered reverently, "How are you still an Underlord, even though you can perform such dangerous magic?"

"Well that is because I can't use any Higher Magicks."

"What?" Zerxes demanded.

"Yep, as you know all mages are given a Bronze level status, when they reach adulthood."

"But in order to gain the title of 'Lord,' they must first gain Silver level Status, by mastering a Higher Magick.

Zerxes listened to his answer feeling the truth in them.

But that should not be right he thought not after seeing what the boy could do.

"Let me clarify, I may not be able to use any Higher Magicks, but I can use Lower Magicks better than any mage, wizard or even sorcerer alive."

"You should have realised that when you saw my combat and enchantment magic, which coincidently is the only Magicks I've been using so far."

Zerxes eyes widen at the implications.

All of his skills that he has used so far were nothing more than a combination of Combat and Enchantment magicks and yet he defeated 13 Overlords (Gold Level Status Mages) and two Dreadlords with the slightest of ease.

What kind of monster was he?

"Still, I got to say you were one of the best teams of bounty hunters that have come after me."

"If I didn't have previous knowledge of all of your abilities and plans you might have succeeded in catching me."

"What are you talking about?"

To that the boy answered by whistling, which caused an owl to land on his outstretched hand. But there was a something unique about the owl; it gave off no magical presence.

"Meet Corth, an owl-like golem created artificially through alchemy, in much the same way a homunculus is created."

"He has been spying on your group at my behest, allowing me to hear your conversations and giving me a general feel for your ambient Magic Auras, which I can interpret like a master, allowing me to know that you were a geomancer and your wife a summoner."

Again Zerxes was struck speechless.

"This allowed me to know when and where your ambush was coming and allowed me to plan the perfect counter for it."

"It also allowed me to feed you all tiny enchantment gems which possessed Fear Enchantments that would be activated by my whistling and the Blood Rune Enchantment that I placed in your wife."

"He also acted as my second pair of eyes during the battle, allowing me to see your positions from an overhead vantage point."

"It was how I was able to always have the advantage of position despite being outnumbered."

"But even with all that, fighting against the two of you for an extended period of time would have been suicide."

"So I used the fact that according to your wife you were a coward, and used a particularly strong Fear Enchantment, to cause you to freeze so I could use my blades against your wife, as despite how powerful they are, they are most effective in one and one fights."

"I was hoping to finish her off, but she was quite persistent and I only managed to just about drain her to empty."

"But all I needed was for her to make the mistake of activating the Life Wane Chain, so as far as I was concerned she was no longer a threat so I moved on to my next target, you."

"I was thinking of how to separate you, when you went ahead and did it for me with that wonderful spell of yours.

"After that, it was just a matter of drawing blood, and well the rest, is history now" the boy said with a note of finality.

Unbelievable this boy was truly just an Underlord but he had made up for his lack of potential in Higher Magick by concentrating on his Lower Magic so as to use them on the same level as a Higher Magick. He also understood intimately his weaknesses and was not disillusioned by pride but instead used his opponents' greatest weakness against them, their arrogance.

He thought he had underestimated the boy.

But he had underestimated his underestimation.

With the amount of despair he felt, Zerxes could no longer stand, so he fell to his knees.

He stared blankly into space when he realised, that if he had not been a coward, Zarina and he, may have made it out of this alive.

But it was not to be.

And with that Zerxes' will to fight was gone and he surrendered to the inevitable.

"And with that we come to the end of this fight."

"It was exciting to say the least, but it seems you have nothing more to show me so…" the boy said drawing up his blades as he walked towards him.

"How disappointing!" the boy said as he loomed above Zerxes' kneeling form.

"It seems the fire has been snuffed out," he continued,

"Goodbye Zerxes Scrimbor, The Fox, the greatest Bounty Hunter to have lived" and with one swing of the blade it was over.

* * *

The Boy surveyed the surrounding forest with great interest before saying to himself, "Well this will hopefully give pause to any other bounty hunter who comes for me."

Impossibly he receives an answer "Hehe you wish, they'll keep sending more after you."

"You know what I could really not use your negativity right now," answered the boy to the voice he had grown accustomed to.

"No need to be so snippy I was simply stating a fact, Darmond" the voice responded.

The boy named, Darmond then said, "Why did you have to go as far as to snuff out his will to live, Zavier?"

"Because it was fun to see him realise that he wasn't such a good hunter after all, isn't that what all prey should feel?" answered the voice Zavier with satisfaction.

"Only you gain enjoyment from such things," answered Darmond to the voice which belongs to no one.

"Stop lying Darmond you enjoyed that as much as I did," said Zavier slyly

"I am not lying, I wanted to end the plan as cleanly and efficiently as possible but you took over and made it a mess."

"Oh I'm sorry I guess I was a little selfish with the fun, how about next time we do it your way," said Zavier.

"Pshh we always end up doing it your way anyway," answered Darmond in exasperation.

"Well maybe if you hadn't supressed me, for so long I wouldn't have gotten so overexcited."

"After all we are one and the same Darmond, to deny me is to deny yourself."

"I am nothing like you, Zavier!"

"Oh but you are Darmond, after all, you're talking to no one else, but yourself"

"Shut up and leave me alone, Zavier"

"And there you go asking for the impossible,"

"How can I leave you alone Darmond have you forgotten, that I'm not real."

"You made me and so long as you need me I can't leave." said the voice named Zavier before finally falling silent.

"Indeed," said Darmond aloud to the voice that was no longer there.

He was losing control of himself more and more. The longer he was away from her, the stronger Zavier was becoming. It won't be long before Zavier would once again stop being just the voice in his head.

He continued south to exit the forest so that he would be in the Far Lands, the Ancient Desert which has existed for a millennium. At least there he would be far from people then his 'need' would not strike him as often. That would mean a lesser chance of losing control to Zavier.

Suddenly, he felt Corth die, which was not that alarming because Corth was temporarily alive any way.

It was the fact that he died before his time was over and furthermore whatever killed Corth could not be perceived by him.

That is what gave Darmond pause.

There were many possibilities but only one came to mind.

 _Shit how did 'it' catch up to me so quickly._

Then with realisation dawning, he knew who hired the bounty hunters.

It seemed his sister was serious about capturing him and bringing him back.

He felt a warm fuzzy feeling build up inside as he thought about his precious little sister. She was quite furious when he left. But he could not go back to her. Not after what he had done.

But the bounty hunters had weakened him greatly and he was in no way in proper form to face that 'thing'.

Shit he thought as he face palmed himself for being late to the uptake after he realised the bounty hunters wanted him alive. His sister was probably counting on his 'need' to cause him to face the bounty hunters, so that he would not notice 'it' coming towards him with all haste, and to weaken him enough that he would not be in any shape to resist.

He could not help but burn with pride at his precious sister's impressive intellect at cornering him like this.

Just as he set his mind to come up with a way to escape his current predicament the impossible happened.

A green portal appeared in front of him.

 _Hmm this is not just any portal; it's a summoning portal by the looks of it._

Could his sister be trying to use a familiar summoning ritual to summon him to her side?

The last time she did it, was because he made sure he would be the one she would summon.

But he stopped being her familiar for a while now.

And she already had another familiar. So it should be impossible for her to summon him.

He took a closer look at the portal then realised that despite being similar to the summoning circles he knows, it was different on a fundamental level.

The magick felt different.

The runes around the portal were unknown to him. Furthermore, the pull he was feeling was away from this plain, not towards it elsewhere.

No he was being summoned elsewhere not on this world but to another.

 _How curious!_

Then with the sudden realisation that this could be a good thing, Darmond decided he would see where this portal would take him.

Because on top of everything he felt, he felt the will of the person who was calling to him.

He was curious to see the kind of person who would summon a 'broken' fist like him.

So without further delay he activated another pair of his piercings, which transfigured into his armor and cape. Then produced his dual blades again, as he had no idea if he was going to be in battle, when he touched down wherever he did.

But even so, a little peacocking to his future master would not be a bad idea either

And with that he jumped into the portal that would take him to a new future.

******CHAPTER END******

 **A/N Now I am actually posting this as a test for me on how to post stories but as I get more time I will revisit this story. Honestly I have been writing mostly original stuff for a while now and to make matters worse I am a shy writer as in very few people have ever read my stories. But the ones who have, have told me they like them. But even so I am still hesitant, that was when one of my friends an avid fanfiction reader and writer introduced me to the concept of fanfiction. His stories really drew me in even though they borrowed from the work of another. As I read more and more I felt myself wanting to write a fanfiction and so I finally decided to bite the proverbial bullet and show you all my writing. Hopefully as I write more and more fanfiction then maybe I can finally let the world see my original works. Thus most of my fanfictions will be inserts, inserting one or more of my original characters from my own stories into other worlds. I hope this receives a positive reception as it is one of the many ideas I have in my head.**


	2. The Unwillingly Adopted Sibling - Part 1

**So I see that my story has gotten some attention.**

 **To reviewer Mahesvara - Yes, Darmond and his world, Magiorbis, is of mine own imaginations, with a little bit of borrowing from magical myths such as Norse and Egyptian Mythology.**

 **To the other two reviewers I had, I am glad you think so**

 **I shall be using some elements from my original story thus I shall discuss some things in the Author notes at the end for those who want some background.**

 **If you have some questions don't be afraid to ask as I am all ears.**

 **Without further ado onto the story**

 **HAVAAT THEE!**

 **Disclaimer: Again I say that the Zero no Tsukaima universe is not mine as it's a bit too light hearted to be mine anyway so bleh :P**

 **However, Darmond and his world are all mine.**

"Talking" - Talking

 _Thinking_ \- Thinking

 _"Dialogue"_ \- Inner dialogue with Zavier

*Action* - an action done while talking

 **"Spell chanting" - Spell chanting**

 **"ATTACK NAME"** \- Attack name

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Part 1 - The Unwillingly Adopted Sibling**

 **Earthsphere 51- Halkeginia, Tristain Kingdom, Institute of Magic, Courtyard**

"At the end, you obtained quite the familiar there, Zerbst-san," said a balding man to a redheaded girl.

"It fits my by-name, Kirche, the Ardent," answered the girl named Kirche as she petted her summoned familiar which was big red lizard with green eyes and a flaming tail.

"Now was that everyone?" asked the balding man to the assembly of people gathered in the courtyard.

"No, we still have Valliere-chan to go" said the redhead with a sly smile.

This statement was accompanied by a general chuckle among those present.

The girl in question stepped forward and as she did there was a general chatter

"Louise the Zero" said one boy.

"I wonder what she will summon" said another.

"There's no way she can summon anything" said a random girl.

"We'll just have another explosion, nothing else" said another.

"After all that boasting you'll summon something more amazing than this little guy, right, Louise-chan?" asked the redhead mockingly, while indicating to her familiar.

"Of course, Zerbst" answered the girl, sounding more like she is trying to convince herself, than everyone else present.

 _'Please'_ she begged to the heavens then began her chant with her raised wand.

 **"My servant, that exists somewhere in this universe,**

 **"My divine, beautiful, and powerful familiar,"**

 **"I wish and assert from the bottom of my heart,"**

 **"Answer my guidance."**

KAAABBBBOOOMM

An explosion rocked the courtyard throwing back a couple of the persons gathered there.

There was smoke and dust everywhere.

The girl named Louise stood there, staring in the direction where her wand was pointing.

And could not believe her eyes the moment the smoke cleared, because standing there,

Where her familiar was supposed to materialize, was a man clad in beautiful violet and silver armor.

The armor looked to be made more for maneuverability than out right protection;

There were few armor pieces.

And where there was no armor, there was a black cloth-like material, which gave the armor a darker look.

There was a cuirass chest piece which covered the chest, stomach and back.

There were vambraces which covered the forearms but ended at the elbows.

The man also wore armored-back gloves.

There was a pair of greaves which reached to the knees and protected the legs below it.

The person also wore exquisite boots which were made of an unfamiliar material the girl could not identify.

There were ornate pauldron-like shoulder pieces which seemed to protect the shoulders.

There was also a head piece, which was the same colour as the rest of the armor, that covered the forehead, and had side guards, covering the side of his face.

This head piece looked to be attached to a cloth which covered the entire head, neck and lower face of the man thus leaving only his piercing crimson eyes visible.

Upon the diamond shaped forehead of the head piece was a symbol of a sword pointing down, possessing wings in the place of a hilt and what looked like a seven-pointed star within a pentagram in place of the pommel.

Finally around his neck was tied a crimson scarf which was blowing in the wind.

When Louise looked at the person, his hands were raised to what looked like the dragon headed hilts of blade which poked out from behind on his back.

She saw him survey his surroundings with a guarded expression, before it seemed to relax as he lowered his hands.

He stood at full height then, towering over even the balding man by a few inches.

Louise balked when his crimson eyes turned to her as she felt a strong presence from them.

After what seemed like an eternity for her but just a minute to everyone else, the chattering began.

"A human?" asked one boy.

"He looks like a swordsman" said another.

"While I adore the make of the armor he is wearing, I see no wand sword or wand so he must be a plebeian," said an arrogant looking blonde boy while pointing at him with a rose.

At this statement everyone started to laugh.

"Louise the Zero strikes again summoning a plebeian" squealed a girl mockingly bringing another fit of laughter among the onlookers.

"Of course! After all she is Louise the Zero," said another.

This caused the girl named Louise to blush crimson before she turned to the balding man and said

"Colbert-sensei please let me try the summoning ritual again"

"I cannot allow that, Valliere-dono" answered the balding man named Colbert.

"Why not?"

"It is strictly forbidden."

"This ritual is sacred."

"It decides the direction of a mage's entire life."

"Trying it a second time is blasphemy against the ritual itself."

"Whether you like it or not this… person is your familiar"

"But I've never heard of a human let alone a plebeian being used as a familiar," Louise retorted

"I will allow no exceptions; continue on with the ritual Valliere-dono."

"EHHHH….. But I mean… how can I…. his... Ummm... 'Helmet' is in the way" she said using her hands to show for emphasis.

Then almost as if he read her mind, the plebeian removed his 'helm' revealing a remarkably handsome face and hair was white as snow.

Suddenly all the girls present were staring at him while blushing heavily.

Even the red head was taken aback when he revealed his face.

Even the males present took a moment to catch their bearings at the new threat, especially the rose bearing one who seemed to gaze at his visage with a pang of jealousy.

When Louise got over the fact that the plebeian she summoned, was incredibly handsome, she realised that he appeared to be no older than any of them present.

 _Well at least he is not some old perverted man_ she thought resigning herself to her fate.

"Hey Louise," called the red head.

"If you don't want to finish the ritual I can finish it for you" she continued while fanning herself.

"Shut up Zerbst I can do it without your unwanted assistance, thank you very much"

"Mou, well get on with it you lucky dog," exclaimed Kirche sounding both disappointed and teasing at the same time.

Louise looked up at the boy, who once again seemed to read her mind, as he knelt down before her bringing himself to her level.

She looked at his face shyly then said

"Be thankful for this, normally a noble would not do this with a plebeian."

She then lifted her wand and pointed it at his forehead to finish the familiar pact spell.

 **"My name is Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere,"**

 **"Pentagon that rules the five powers,"**

 **"Bless this individual and make him my familiar!"**

She then took him by the head and demurely kissed him upon his lips sealing the ritual that would change both their lives forever.

* * *

 **In sky five minutes earlier.**

I, Darmond Baldr Wulfric, have literally been summoned in mid-air.

I looked down to see a cloud of smoke right beneath me.

 _Well that looks like a good place as any to land._

So I decided landing there would be the safest course.

I angled myself down using my experience of falling from high places.

Just trust me when I say, I have a lot of know-how of falling from high places, and leave it at that.

I landed on the ground in a perfect one knee position, which would allow me various avenues of movement to counter any form of attack.

I immediately used my considerably powerful sensory magick, to feel out for potential threats.

I felt the presence of several mages and numerous magical creatures.

Thus I immediately adopted a ready stance with my arms raised to my blades and waited for the dust to dissipate.

When it finally did cleared I was able to physically see the presences I had sensed earlier.

They were humans, well what I imagine were humans.

They looked quite young, probably around my age of 18, if not younger.

They were wearing what look uniforms.

School Uniforms to be exact.

Well they looked similar to the various academy and school uniforms back home so I am going to assume they are.

Furthermore, I saw that they possessed what looked like training wands that student mages use back home.

I then looked at the buildings behind the crowd, of what I assume now, are students.

 _Yep the architecture might be different but it looks like a school._

 _So we must currently be in one of the schools courtyards._

I returned to observing the students once again and saw that there were various creatures with them.

One boy had an owl on his shoulder, while another had a mole.

A girl had a cat, while another had a tiny frog in her hands.

One diminutive blue-haired girl had a dragon, yes an actual dragon beside her.

There was also a bugbear, which for the lack of a better description was a floating eyeball, beside another boy.

 _I wonder if they call them bugbears here._

 _Well if not I am going to call it an Eyeball cause it looks nothing like a bug or a bear,_

 _It looks like a freaking eyeball and that's that._

Finally I laid eyes on a red headed girl, who was knelt down beside what I think is a red salamander, or as they are affectionately called back home 'pyrolizards.'

 _Ah this has to be a summoning ritual, where students summon their chosen familiars,_

 _Whom would assist them in their collegian career, while at this Magic School._

I looked at the diminutive blue-haired girl once again.

 _Hmm for one so young to summon a freaking dragon as a familiar, she must be quite the mage._

 _But she is clearly no match for my own master, whoever they are, as they summoned me._

I smiled smugly at that thought.

I turned to the girl who summoned me, as if by instinct, only for my heart stop abruptly.

The girl looked very young.

She was very thin with a head of long strawberry blonde hair which in the right light was pink.

She had eyes of amber which burned with a veiled loneliness and isolation.

But what had me speechless was the immense aura of mana she gave of.

It was considerable.

Furthermore it felt like the magic which drew me from my world to this one.

I could feel the familiar feeling of her mana mixing with my own, as if to make me an extension of herself.

Yes, this girl was the one who summoned me.

But that wasn't the only reason that I was struck speechless.

The girl was the spitting image of my precious little sister.

Not in looks mine you, because my sister was just, in a word, gorgeous.

But she looked like my sister did when I returned home, after dealing with those bastards for five years.

A loli overpowered teenage mage, who was more girl than woman, with burning passionate and determined eyes, which hid the true loneliness she felt inside.

But even though she is not as gorgeous as my lovely sister... she is just so... incredibly….CUTE.

I then chuckled as I felt the familiar flow of blood from my nose.

 _Ho, no one has ever made me have a nose bleed, other than my little sister._

 _Can she be my new hope?_

I decided then and there I shall follow this girl to depths of hell and back.

If only I knew how true that promise would become in the future.

As I finished making my silent oath, I noticed my master seemed to be in distress.

She was arguing with exasperation to a balding man wearing a pair of glasses, blue robes and holding what I believe to be a Magus Staff.

It seems that the balding man is the only identifiable adult person present thus he must be the supervising Professor or teacher of this class.

She seemed to be dissatisfied by whatever he said but he looked adamant about his stance.

I then noticed my adorable master blush tremendously about something.

At the same time I saw several females in the group of students gathered starting to giggle and tease my master.

I contemplated on this then realized... I have absolutely no idea what they were saying.

Their language was alien to me, which was unsurprising, considering I am in a new world and all.

 _I should use my Knowledge Acquisition Enchantment... wait a minute... can I use my enchantments here?_

I immediately tested the enchantments on my armor.

 _Hmmm so I can, now that I think about it, my sensory magic earlier would've been test enough._

 _Well it seems that Pascal's Ambient Prana Similarity Theory holds._

Pascal's Theory concerns summonings.

He theorizes that, the reason a summon can utilize Prana, which is ambient mana of nature, despite being from a different world/plane, is that no matter which world a magic user is from, the ambient Prana of the worlds are fundamentally the same. Thus a magic user can absorb a world's Prana, change it into their Mana, and perform magic by the rules of their original world.

What this basically means is that I can use magic utilizing the laws of magick from my world, despite this world having its own set of Magick Laws.

 _Phew, it would have really sucked if I couldn't use my magick, especially my enchantments._

I then activated the Knowledge Acquisition Enchantment.

This enchantment would basically begin to break down the desired knowledge, in this case their spoken language, to what could only be described as 'encoded' mana, which would then be absorbed within the enchantment gem.

When the gem reached its maximum capacity, the 'encoded' mana would then be 'surgically' introduced to my own mana, where it would 'teach' my mana the knowledge it had 'encoded' overnight as I sleep.

Thus the more of the language I exposed the enchantment to, the more knowledge encoded, allowing me to effectively learn their language, overnight.

So while the enchantment does its work, I shall depend on the easiest mode of communication to understand despite a language barrier…Body language, facial expression and non-verbal expressions.

I watched my master indicate to me,

Then mime my hood with her hands while she blushing in clear embarrassment at whatever she was saying to the balding man.

 _Ah, she must be saying something about my hood being in the way_

So I immediately removed my hood,

Carefully from the neck, pulling it over my face and head, releasing me from its confines, then brushed my hair back

I then noticed the effect revealing my face had on all the female students present.

I have been told that I was incredibly handsome, but this was ridiculous.

The red headed girl was eyeing me with a surprised look on her face, which became a look that made me altogether... uncomfortable.

Even the blue haired girl, who I noticed had pulled out a book and was poring over it at some point during the commotion my summoning seemed to have caused, peek out from over the book to stare at me with deceptively veiled surprise.

She then seemed immensely interested in the book in her hands which covered her face now.

I returned my attention to my master.

She was even redder in the face than she was before.

As I stared at her he found it difficult not allow a flow of blood from leaving my nose because my master was just… SO CUTE!

When I was able to recover from the attack of her cuteness, I noticed the red head say something to my master, which seemed to have pissed her off, if the response she gave was anything to go by.

I then noticed my master looking at me as she began to approach me with her wand raised.

 _Ah so the ritual was incomplete looks like my master to-be is going to fix that now._

As if by instinct I knelt as she approached.

She then told me something which I felt was something along the lines of "consider yourself lucky."

She then pointed her wand at me while she spoke a spell I imagine would finish our contract.

And then at the end of the words, she gripped the sides of my face, and kissed me quickly upon the lips.

It lasted for only a second but to me it felt like it all happened in slow motion.

As her lips approached mine, I was in a panic.

 _Wait what the hell, is she going to whoa… whoa… WHOA_

Then her lips touched mine with an adorable 'chu' sound.

When it was over I felt her mana surge into me then concentrate on my left hand which began to burn as runes were inscribed there.

I was being branded forcefully by her magic, which would have been painful, if my mind hadn't shut down after her kiss.

 _Oh my gosh… oh my gosh… she just she just kkkkkkkiiiiiiissssssed me._

My mind was a wreck but not once did I show the turmoil going on within on my face.

That was until a spout of blood shot from my nose and my last thought was of my incredibly cute master and the burning fire I gained in my heart.

I promise that she was no longer just my master.

She is now and forever shall be my newest precious little sister and I shall protect her till she no longer needs me.

Then I embraced sweet unconsciousness.

* * *

Louise was in a panic as she saw blood spurt from her familiar's nose before he fainted away.

"Oh my Founder!" she exclaimed before falling to her knees

"Did I kill him?!" she asked Professor Colbert in panic

Said Professor Colbert knelt down beside her familiar then using his fingers felt for a pulse on his neck

"Worry not Valliere-dono your familiar has just fainted."

"He just needs some bed rest."

"Oh thank goodness," she breathed out in relief.

"Wow I almost thought the Zero killed her own familiar" said a random boy

"Yeah it would be such a tragedy for one so handsome to die because of the Zero," said a girl with a dreamy sigh.

"I know he is just too gorgeous to die," responded another girl to the first.

"Hmph a plebeian like that could never be as noble as I," said the rose bearing boy with a flourish

"Hmph indeed a plebeian like that is beneath one of my station," said a blond girl with a unique hairstyle and a frog in her hand, who was eyeing the rose bearing boy with pink cheeks

"I don't care if he is a plebeian I wish he was my familiar," said yet another girl with mild jealousy.

"Wow Louise, just when I thought you couldn't become more of a Zero, your kiss was so bad, you almost killed him fufufufu," exclaimed Kirche with amusement.

"Shut up Zerbst!" answered Louise hotly.

This seemed to amuse the class who giggled after her outburst.

"Alright that is enough back to class with all of you," ordered Professor Colbert.

"Hai Colbert-sensei," replied the students before they began to float off to the castle.

The Kirche and the blue haired loli girl were the last to leave.

The Kirche looked at Louise with a look of veiled interest and at the familiar with a look of undisguised lust.

 _Hmmm let's see what kind of man you are Familiar-chan and what your summoning can mean for little Valliere._

"Let's go Tabitha," said Kirche to the blue haired girl named Tabitha

"Mn," she responded with a slight nod of the head

They both floated off like their peers.

"I shall assist you to take your familiar to your room Valliere-dono."

"Thank you Colbert-sensei," she answered with a lack of energy.

And without further word between them Louise walked to her room while Professor Colbert floated her familiar to follow.

What Louise didn't see though, was that Colbert had taken a keen interest in the runes which appeared above her familiar's left hand, before it was branded on the still covered hand

 _I wish I could remove these gloves he has on, so I can observe the runes more closely._

 _But I guess I can't do that without being notice by Valliere-dono._

 _Well I saw enough of it to get by._

 _I can't seem to recall these runes yet at the same time I feel they are familiar._

 _This warrants a visit to the 'that' library._

* * *

I awoke as if coming out of a coma.

To find a pair of amber colored eyes staring at me…

 _Whoa could you not stand so close to me._

I remembered who those eyes belonged to.

And sure enough when the person started back from surprise I beheld my immensely cute master/unofficial little sister.

It seemed she was still in her school uniform, which consisted of a long sleeved button up white shirt with a short knee length black skirt.

She also wore black knee socks and a pair of black shoes.

Lastly she wore a black cloak which was draped over her shoulders and held at the base of her neck by a round gold pin which had a pentagram symbol on it.

 _Hmmmmmm, it is quite similar to the uniform worn by the student mages of the Calmonica School of Magic for Wizards and Witches back home._

My master, then seeming to come out of her shock breathes a visible sigh of relief as if to say …

"Thank Goodness I did not kill him with the Contract Servant spell."

Then she immediately got an angry look on her face as if to say…

"Hmph, causing me nothing but trouble immediately after I summoned you."

I couldn't help but smile as it reminded me of my precious sister. But she seemed to take insult to my smile as she continued huffing and puffing at me.

But I could not understand a single word she spoke. It seemed my enchantment still needed more work before it would be ready, so for now I remained oblivious to her ranting.

So I did what experience has taught me to do in this situation.

I sat there in complete silence taking in every single word of her rant with an implacable smile on my face. Eventually it seemed she had ranted herself ragged and she began to take off her clothes. In a matter of moments she stood naked before me and she threw her removed clothes at me then barked at me with authority in her voice.

If I did not know any better I would think she just ordered me to wash her clothes.

As I wiped away the trail of blood leaving my nose, I wept tears as I looked to heavens saying thank you to all the gods for giving me such a cute sister and for allowing me the bounty of washing her clothes.

Including her cute white underwear.

She did not notice me glorifying her underwear as she was busy putting on her cute pink night gown.

But after coming out of my 'worship the little sister panties' mode, I had to hold back another spurt of blood from my nose, from how cutely she yawned.

She then fell into bed and mumbled incoherently and was asleep in a matter of moments.

At that moment I once again screamed to the heavens within my head

 _OH MY GODS SHE IS SO CUTE!_

And with that the spurt of blood I was holding back was unleashed.

I recovered quickly.

 _Holy shit this was as bad as when I came back from those five years_

 _Ah my adorable little sister, went from a cutie pie, shy, little loli to become a cute, spitfire, big-breasted teenage loli._

 _I lost a lot of blood that first month back._

It was due to that people referred to me as a siscon.

I saw no problem with that; after all I adored my sister.

Haha a new little sister, this is going to be so awesome.

Then I heard it… the whistling of an ominous tune in my head.

That damn tune which always preceded his arrival.

 _"Well, well Darmond it seems you have a new little sister"_

Spoke the voice I had begun to despise.

 _"You are no longer welcome Zavier."_

 _"Come now surely you can't think that she will be able to hold me back."_

 _"Oh I have no doubt she will be."_

 _"And what if she finds out how broken you are?"_

 _"She won't..."_

 _"What if she knows the things you have done?"_

 _"She won't dammit..."_

 _"What if she knows about the blood on your hands?"_

 _"Stop it..."_

 _"What if she knows about your need?"_

 _"STop It..."_

 _"What if she knows how much you enjoy it?"_

 _"STOP IT ZAVIER I SAID YOU ARE NO LONGER WELCOME!"_

 _"Ku ku ku fine I'll leave for now but know that I am always here Darmond."_

 _"Just waiting for you to slip."_

 _"And you will Darmond,_

 _"You will"_

And with one last whistle of that ominous tune, Zavier was gone.

I looked down at my incredibly cute master and nodded my head to the silent challenge Zavier put forward.

 _I hope you will be my new source of light, master._

With that, I left the room and made my way down what was clearly a tower.

 _Ah, so this was a dormitory tower._

 _And if I had to haphazard a guess it's probably the female dorm and arranged by class or year._

 _Well whatever, once I have finally learned this language, everything shall make sense._

At the base of the newly identified tower I happened across two other students. One was a boy who was present for my summoning while another was a girl who seemed to be wearing the same uniform but with a brown cloak instead.

The boy was blonde, and wore a frilly shirt opened at the top, revealing his chest, instead of the standard shirt that I saw on his fellow male students.

He was also holding a rose in his hand, with which he was gesticulating as he spoke to the girl, in a generally flamboyant manner.

His behavior reminded me of a person who I promised to not think about. Said person was described as a Lothario.

Quite honestly, I never knew what that meant nor was I ever interested enough to find out. But one thing I did notice was that he seemed to always be in the company of some girl or the other.

And generally he tried to make sure none of his various female companions met each other. I always wondered why.

The boy then noticed me staring at him and acknowledged my presence.

The girl turned to face me and instantly, her admittedly pretty face, went red.

Honestly, what is up with these girls blushing and going silent just from seeing my face; you would think they have never seen a handsome person before.

The boy noticed the behavior of the girl and seemed to stare at me vehemently.

But whatever he was going to say was lost to me, as I decided that then would be a good time, to just leave.

My 'friend,' who I was not thinking about, also seemed to be peeved by the effect I seemed to have on his many companions, so he always told me to leave, before they had a chance to "think they could do better."

Whatever that meant.

I continued along the hallway until I came upon a person in another recognizable outfit. This was the maid outfit, and back home it was worn by shamed mages, who served others, in order to regain their lost pride.

And she was clearly doing a good job at sweeping the floor.

I called to her to get her attention. Apparently she was so focused on her task, she did not notice my approach given by how high she jumped in surprise.

"Oh… Umm, hello."

She said at least that what it looked like she said.

She quickly took in my appearance and blushed slightly, but seemed to maintain her decorum as to not be struck speechless.

I then smiled in return, which seemed to put her at ease.

"Can I help you?" was the question I hoped and imagined she said next.

I immediately indicated to the clothes in my hands.

"Oh! Do you want me to take care of those? I can take them now if you like."

Ok, I did not get any of that.

But it looks like she wants to take the clothes but I shake my head in negative, and pointed to myself, then mimed washing the clothes.

I then did the universal sign of 'I do not know' by shrugging, while indicating with my finger all around the castle.

"Oh, you want to know where you can wash these huh?" she asked with understanding.

Well, I hope that is what she said as I nodded in the affirmative.

She then led me to what appeared to be a storage shed for cleaning supplies.

She pulled out a washboard and offered it to me with a smile. I took it from her with a similar response.

Then she led me to an aqueduct of water.

She then proceeded to try to once again take the clothes away from me, but I politely refused her while holding on to the clothes, as if they were precious gems.

It seemed she got the message, then walked away.

Oh yeah, washing my future little sister's clothes; this was going to be awesome.

* * *

As the maid known as Siesta walked away, she pondered on the strange boy.

She knew that he was the familiar that the noble Valliere had summoned, and it seemed like said master, had ordered him to wash her clothes.

 _How like a noble!_ She thought with annoyance.

Firstly, it looked like the poor boy did not understand a single word of their language.

Secondly, he looked more like a warrior than anything else, if his armor was anything to tell by.

He may very well destroy her clothes and end up being punished.

She felt a sort of kinship to the boy.

After all he was a plebeian like her.

So she snuck behind a pillar, and sneakily peeked out.

She was going to observe his progress, so that she could be ready to lend assistance, if necessary.

Yep, she was there to lend assistance as he was a plebeian like her.

Not because he was incredibly gorgeous.

Nope…not because of that at all.

As she looked on though, he looked less and less like an amateur.

 _When did he remove his armor?_ she thought to herself, as she noticed his lack of said armor.

She then observed him pouring some liquid he had in a vial into the water.

 _Where did he get that vial from?_ she asked herself in puzzlement

 _And what is that liquid that he put in the water?_

Her curiosity was peeked, because whatever the liquid was, it was extremely fragrant and seemed to produce the tell-tale bubbles of soapy water.

 _Is it soap?_

 _Liquid Soap?_

 _But isn't laundry soap only found in powder form?_

She then saw the boy expertly dip the noble's shirt in the water, and then begin to scrub it upon the washboard, like a seasoned pro.

She stared in disbelief at the sight of the now unarmored boy, washing the clothes with practiced ease.

He seemed to especially enjoy washing the delicate underwear.

Hell, he had even begun to whistle while he worked.

She also took the time to look at his clothes.

It seemed he was wearing, what could be described as a simple, brown, fitted, long-sleeved T-shirt, paired with simple, brown fitted leggings.

Over the T-shirt, he had on what looked like a jacket vest, from behind.

He also had on a long thin crimson scarf, which hung down his back almost touching the ground.

Furthermore she noticed that he had not removed his skin tight black gloves, which seemed to be waterproof and reached to the middle of his forearm.

She wondered at the material the gloves were made of, as his strange black boots looked to be made of the same material.

From the make of his clothes, he really looked unlike any plebeian she had ever seen.

This was due to the fact his scarf, gloves, and boots, looked exquisitely well made.

As Siesta looked at the boy humbly washing the noble girl's clothes, she suddenly felt a warm feeling in her chest.

This warmth spread to her face, which cause her cheeks to flush, without her awareness.

She also felt slightly ashamed for doubting his ability as well as her action of spying on him.

And with that she decided to leave him to his work which he seemed to be enjoying.

She silently promised she would find out his name tomorrow.

And also to further investigate this warm feeling in her chest.

If only she had stayed for a moment longer, she would not have believed, what she would have witnessed.

* * *

"Phew" I breathed out in relief at my finished task.

It seemed my special 'cleaning clothes potion' had finished doing its 'magic' of not only cleaning the clothes, but revitalizing them to make them brand new.

It would also give the clothes an invigorating scent, which would cause the wearer to feel a sort of euphoric relaxation.

It was a terribly difficult potion to make, combining my knowledge of Alchemy and Brewing Magicks, along with what is affectionately called 'Household' Magick, which quite frankly is not a real Magick.

Just don't tell those poor unfortunate maids that.

My mind was then filled with the thoughts of the maid.

 _I wonder what shame she had committed to be sentenced to being a maid._

 _Well whatever I can find out all that once I get a grasp on this language of theirs._

I then noticed that on the back of my left glove there were runes written.

 _Ah, it seems the gloves did their job and prevented the familiar branding from affecting that precious thing on my hand._

I looked at the back of my hands where two of my most precious things laid hidden under the gloves.

 _One day soon, I will find a way._

I then looked at the runes that were grafted on my left glove.

 _Wait a minute…I can read these runes…_

 _They look like the ancient Nordic language I learned to enter that place._

… _Gandálfr?_

 _Wait wasn't that the name of that famous dwarf of Nordic legend back home._

 _He along with Mjöðvitnir-the Vanir, Vindálfr-the Elf and Lífþrasir-the Fae._

 _I can't remember much of their legend._

 _Could they have come here?_

 _Looks like I will have to learn their written word quickly as well._

 _Because I am going to dive into their libraries, as it looks like I am not the first denizen of Magiorbis to visit Halkenginia_ _._

 _Well that is a problem for another day._

I pulled out, from the hidden pockets of my weasel-mole skin jacket vest, which were deeper than they appeared, my Enchantment Storage gem.

At the size of a large egg, it is basically the largest enchantment gem I have.

What is more its my only Soul Enchantment Gem.

I placed two enchantments on it, one of which made it both virtually weightless and impossible to destroy.

The other, made it act as storage for my other enchantment gems, but don't ask how I did it because it was an accident.

To this day I have been unable to reproduce the effects of the enchantment.

All I know is that it holds all my gems allowing me to activate gems which were previously enchanted.

I pulled out the completed Knowledge Acquisition Enchantment gem and proceeded to consume it orally.

I then felt the familiar thrum of the encoded mana being forced into my system.

I bore the momentary pain then relaxed when it passed.

 _Good it seems to have successfully grafted onto my mana._

 _One I finally retire to bed, it should finish its work._

I then pulled out the other enchantment I was looking for.

It was a Heat Enchantment.

I had worked the potion, so that in the presence of the Heat enchantment, the clothes would be dried instantly, while activating the rejuvenation effect of the potion.

Thus, I threw the gem in the air, followed by all of the wet clothes, performed the 'release' hand sign for the enchantment then spoke in the runic language

 **"Calor"** (heat)

This caused the gem to explode releasing a surge of concentrated and directed heat energy to dry the clothes.

I caught the clothes expertly to fold them into a nice bundle.

Afterwards I put the bundle into one of my jacket's pocket, then returned my storage gem to its own pocket.

 _Ah nothing was more gratifying than cleaning the clothes of my precious sister._

 _Now to get a feel for this world I find myself in._

And with that, using my knowledge of Combat Magick, I pushed my mana into my legs, reinforcing them, so I could leap higher into the air.

 **"Salire"** (Jump)

I said out loud with authority, to activate the enchantment I placed on my boots, which allowed me to jump off the air, as if it was solid ground.

I call it my 'Standing on Air' Enchantment.

It is one of my proudest enchantments.

It allows me to fight in mid-air, while utilizing the very air itself, like it were solid ground, to maneuver myself in aerial battle.

I leaped upwards three more times.

Thus I was now in the sky above the Academy and before gravity could reclaim me, I activated the Hover Enchantment inlaid in my scarf.

Yes, even though it's called 'Standing on Air' enchantment, it does not allow me to do what its name describes.

I have yet to perfect the enchantment to such a degree.

But my Hover charm allows me to, well… hover, in place

Thus I was now hovering above the academy looking at the night sky.

Hmm, two moons, well if that is not a sign that I am no longer on my world, I do not know what are.

Back home we have seven moons; six natural, one man-made.

Well celestian-made, since it's those pompous, winged zealots who made it to live closer to their supposed Celestial God.

If you asked me, they just thought themselves 'above it all.'

So, they decided to live 'above it all.'

I then felt the familiar pressure of being watched.

I whirled to the contact I felt, and saw a blue dragon, not more than fifty feet away, to my left.

And on its back was the glasses wearing, blue-haired girl from earlier.

And she was looking at me with utter disbelief in her eyes.

 _Well I am currently hovering quite high in the sky_

 _I imagine she believes this to be a height, which could only be achieved, by flying on a dragon._

 _So I guess a little disbelief was warranted._

 _But why does she have a look of utter disbelief in her eyes?_

 _Well whatever I can always ask her reason when I can speak their language._

I decided to wave at her with a jovial greeting.

"Hello," I said projecting my voice magically with the wind

She finally got over her disbelief and raised her staff in acknowledgement to my 'hello.'

I then mimed hoping she understood, "I see you like flying."

It seems she did as she slightly nodded an affirmative.

I then pointed to myself saying, "Darmond," then pointing at her.

She looked at me in confusion.

Thus I repeated my action thrice more, to emphasize my unspoken question.

She got a look of understanding in her eyes before finally responding to said question utilizing the same magic to project her voice via the wind.

"Tabitha."

 _Hmmm that sounds like the name of a cat or a doll._

But I noticed her deception.

Her mana quivered ever so subtly when she told me that name.

 _She's lying that's not her real name._

 _But I don't sense any malice behind her deception._

 _Hmmm she might be in hiding or a foreign spy._

 _Either way revealing her true name must be problematic._

 _Well so long as she is not a threat to my master I shall not confront her about it._

 _After all I have some secrets of my own._

I decided to accept her fake moniker for now.

So I stretched out my hand hoping they understood what a hand shake meant here.

"Nice to meet you, Tabitha."

She looked at my outstretched hand for a moment.

Then by some unspoken command, her dragon flew her towards me, so that she was right in front of me.

She stood up with perfect balance and took my hand.

"Likewise."

At least that is the word I imagine she said.

Hoh, a person of few words huh.

I took this moment to really look at her properly.

Like Louise she possesses a loli body.

She is shorter than my master, and looks even younger than my master.

Her hair is a nice sky blue color with matching eyes.

Her red, half-rim glasses added another level of cuteness, to her otherwise stoic face.

But it was her mana which spoke to me.

Her mana was cold, thus she had to be an ice elemental user.

But more than that, her mana was 'developed.'

What I mean is, mana can be treated like a muscle; the more you use it, the more refined it becomes.

Furthermore using your mana in a specific way can refine it specifically for that purpose.

Making it easier for the mage, to mold their mana, towards that certain purpose.

Like a geomancer who's mana is utilized to 'manipulate' nature.

There mana becomes more refined to be used for Manipulation-type magick.

That is what made me interested in her mana.

Because her mana has been refined for battle-type Magick.

Just like mine.

 _She has seen conflict._

 _Not as much as me but she has seen her fair share of troubles._

This confuses me, because Louise and everyone else in the class did not have such developed mana.

I should not underestimate this girl.

She may look young, but she can utilize Battle-type Ice elemental magic.

A truly deadly combo.

But her mana spoke of something else that made me have a more positive opinion.

Because I have been told that I possess the same feeling, in my own mana.

Solitude.

She must have suffered in her life, like me.

Thus for now I shall withhold judgment.

So without skipping a beat I moved the conversation along; by pointing at her dragon.

"Sylphid" she answered quick on the uptake.

I then pet her dragons head.

"Nice to meet you, Sylphid."

The newly named Sylphid seemed to like my ministrations.

 _Well I should head back now; got to sleep so I can learn this Language of theirs._

So I mimed to her saying 'I shall be going to bed now.'

She nodded in acknowledgement saying a single word.

I think she just told me 'Goodnight' so I respond in kind.

"Goodnight."

And with that I activated my enchanted boots and ran towards the dormitory tower I first left from.

Once there I allowed myself to glide down to the tower's entrance.

As I made my way to my master's bedroom, all I can think about was how exciting tomorrow was going to be.

I entered Louise's bedroom as quietly as possible.

I walked to the side of her bed and looked down at her cute sleeping face.

 _Indeed it shall be quite exhilarating to have a little sister once again._

I tucked her in and went to the window.

It faced the door thus was the perfect place to rest while allowing me the best avenue to defend Louise from harm.

I took pause by the window and looked outside at the moons once again.

I felt my thoughts go once again to my precious little sister that I left behind.

As I sank to the ground to sit, with my back against the wall, I felt a hollow emptiness inside.

 _I am so sorry my little Dahlia._

 _You deserve a better brother than me._

 _Forget me and do your best._

 _I have helped you to achieve your potential_

 _I am no longer needed._

 _Live in happiness,_

 _Birgitta Dahlia Wulfric,_

 _High Queen of the Magei Vanaheimr Kingdom._

* * *

"Good Morning and Salutations to you Master," I spoke while gently shaking my precious master.

But she seemed adamant against my effort to awaken her.

So I persisted…

…And persisted…

…And persisted.

After about 10 minutes of persistence, I was rewarded with an adorable 'munya munya' sound, as she began to slowly awake.

I felt as if my gut was punched as my blood splurged out of my nose.

 _Oh MY GODS, she is too cute._

I wanted to embrace her tightly but kept my composure.

She is not my sister.

…Yet

I smirked smugly

But once she sees how awesome I am she will fall for me immediately.

Then a daydream struck me

" _Oh my gods, big brother Darmond, you are so awesome."_

 _Dream Louise looks at him with cute puppy dog eyes._

" _Please, let me be your precious little sister."_

 _Dream Darmond pats her head affectionately while looking at her face with a warm smile_

" _Of course I will be your big brother"_

" _And so long as I live, you will be the happiest little sister in the universe."_

 _*Violent flames of passion erupt behind him*_

 _*Wind blowing in his hair and scarf*_

 _*He looks of in the distance, his hand clenched in an epic pose*_

His real self, mirrored the same pose as his dream self.

"What what iss gooiing on?" spoke my master groggily, as she finally began to shake herself free, from her sleepiness

 _Ah well it seems our language barrier was finally shattered._

"Good Morning to you my Master."

"I am known as Darmond Wulfric and I am your summoned familiar."

She then looked sleepily at me.

"Oh right I summoned a plebeian yesterday."

She then sighed dejectedly and mumbled

"So, that wasn't just a bad dream."

Ignoring her statement I say continued with my morning act with a business-like tone.

"I have prepared the clothes that I washed last night, for you to wear once again, as I imagine you would have classes today."

"Furthermore, I wasn't sure as to your exact preference when it comes to wearing the same underwear, right after it was washed, so I did not prepare your underwear."

A sleepy "mmkkay" was all I got in response.

"I will now take my leave as you dress yourself."

"But I will stand vigil right outside your door so do not worry."

And with that, I rose and made to leave the room.

But then, as if water was splashed onto her face, my master awoke completely, as she screamed in shock.

"Wait, I can understand you!"

I swung to my master

"Well yeah, I learned how to speak your language as of this morning, so we can clear up our communication problems."

"You should hurry and get dressed master, so that we can discuss certain matters."

"So I will be right outside your door, my master."

And with that I left the room.

"Wait ….," was all I heard before I closed the door.

I had hoped she wasn't entertaining the idea of me dressing her because I may not be able to hold myself back if I saw her body again.

I would literally hug the life out of her.

 _Fufufu she looked so cute waking up._

That thought caused a trickle of blood to flow out of my nose.

I casually vanished it with a minor spell.

 _I really hope I can build a tolerance to her cuteness soon before I get anemia._

I then noticed a door at the end of the hall open to the red-headed girl from yesterday leaving said room.

She closed the door behind her.

She then turned my way and noticed me.

She immediately smiled and came over.

She stood in front of me and spoke.

"Well hello there Familiar-san, you look really good without your armor."

I took in her appearance in detail.

She was wearing the same uniform that my master had.

But hers was fundamentally different as her breasts were comparably larger, than my master's and the way she wore her shirt, revealed her ample cleavage.

However, what I noticed most about her was her skin colour, which was a tan brown colour.

Clearly, she had to be a foreign exchange student, because of all the people I saw in the class yesterday, there was no other, who possessed her particular skin tone.

Her eyes were hazel brown and her red hair was quite long, with some of it covering half of her face.

I had to admit she had that 'foreign beauty' thing going for her.

It seemed that she confused my silent observance of her as she then said

"So, you have been struck speechless by my hotness."

"No, I was just hypothesizing that your skin colour is a clear indicator of your status, as a foreign exchange student."

"Tell me, am I right in my assumptions?"

It seemed she was equally shocked by my ability to answer and by the answer itself.

"Uh… why yes, I come from the country of Germania located in the south."

"And yes like you guessed, the people of my country are the only ones in Halkeginia to possess my skin colour."

"It made quite an impression when I first arrived here."

"I see… I would imagine that your country is of a slightly warmer climate as well"

"Yes, exactly as you say, compared to Tristain it is quite tropical."

"What kind of culture do they have?"

"Are you Germanians a warrior people?"

"How is your magick different from the one done here in Tristain?"

I enquired without pause seeking to gain a little more knowledge of this world's political situation.

"Wow, you are quite a curious one aren't you?" she said with a sly smile

"I could tell you all the answers, if you tell me where Louise hired you from, and for how much?"

 _Huh what did she just ask me?_

"Umm, what are you talking about?" *raised eyebrow*

"I did not meet my master until yesterday, when she summoned me from across the ether."

"If you tell me the truth I can make it worth your while," she said in a seductive voice while unbuttoning one of the buttons on her shirt.

"After all they do not call me Kirche, The Ardent for nothing."

At that exact moment my master burst open her door, to see the scene of the newly named Kirche, with one of her buttons undone, fanning her breasts as she leaned forward suggestively towards me.

Five seconds passed in silence until…

"ZZZERBSSTT!"

"What do you think you're doing?" said my master hotly.

"Oh nothing Valliere-tan just talking to your curious 'familiar,' " she answered putting as much sarcasm into the last word.

"And what does talking to him with your shirt unbuttoned going to achieve?"

"Have you no pride!"

At this point I decided to intervene,

"Master there is no need to get so aggravated; she is clearly trying to rile you up."

"And you what do you mean that you learned my language overnight?"

"That's impossible!"

She said while pointing an accusing finger at my face.

"Oh did you Familiar-san? 'interesting' fufufufu" said Kirche

"Well yes I did, I used a simple…."

"What do you mean by 'interesting,' Zerbst?" asked my master with the same accusing tone.

"Well, it is 'interesting' that your 'summoned' human familiar, who did not 'know' how to speak our language, would 'suddenly' be able to speak our language now."

"One would think that he was just pretending to not know it, so as to appear to not be a native of Halkeginia."

After she said that, the girl named Kirche looked down at my master, with an expression of extreme smugness.

By this point I was a little peeved.

I turned to my master, and saw her looking at me with a strange expression.

At that point having apparently said all she wanted, Kirche turned and began to leave.

"Well whatever, it will soon be apparent whether you are still a Zero, or not," she said with conviction as she walked out of sight.

I observed my master, who looked like she was struggling with something, before she turned to me and spoke in a demanding tone.

"Familiar!"

"In the future you will not only lay out my clothes, you will stay and help me dress."

"Furthermore, if my underwear is dry, then I really could care less of wearing them again."

"You at least did well by waking me when you did, but in the future you will not make your own assumptions as to what you think is my preference."

"You are a familiar; your purpose is to do as I say and nothing more."

"Disobey me, and you will find yourself without food and shelter."

"Umm, but that would make me like one of these normal familiars, like the ones your classmates summoned."

"Exactly and that is the way I want it."

"I am Louise Le Blanc de La Valliere, a second year student."

"I am your master from now on."

"You would do well to remember that."

I looked at her serious face and knew she meant what she just said. She wanted me to be nothing more than a silent servant, who would simply obey her every command as a normal familiar would.

"Furthermore, I do not like the familiar way you are speaking to me."

"I would prefer, if you do not speak to me unless spoken to and even if…."

"Master, why are you saying these things?"

"I have already pledged myself to you"

"There is no need to place such ridiculous restrictions upon me," I interjected confused by her need to make me submit.

"How dare you speak back to me?!"

"For that you get no breakfast!"

"And to think I was considering letting you sit at the table, as reward for such a good attempt at being a competent familiar."

"Is that what you really wish master?" I responded dejectedly

"Of course it is!" and with that she stormed off.

" _Hahaha that is quite the sister you have picked up there Darmond"_ said that despised voice in my head in amusement.

" _Tch shut up she will eventually come around I know it"_ I responded in challenge.

And with that I followed after my diminutive master.

*Scene Break*

As I stood among the other familiars in the courtyard, I contemplated my plans for convincing Louise to adopt me as her big brother.

So deep was my contemplation that I did not notice a familiar face approach before she greeted me.

"Good Morning, Familiar-san."

I came out of my deep contemplation to see the maid who had assisted me last night.

"Ah, and a good morning to yourself, the lovely and helpful maid from last night," I respond immediately.

She seemed to blush a little at my statement before I continued.

"I would like to thank you for your kind assistance last night, and to commend you on your capabilities as a maid,"

I gave her a slight bow.

Her already pink face grew crimson before she quickly recovered and shook her head clear to respond to my gratitude.

"It was no problem, Familiar-san," as she curtsied in tandem.

"Please you may refer to me by my birth name Darmond, Darmond Wulfric."

"Oh, umm ok Wulfric-san."

"Darmond is fine, but why do you keep adding this "-san" suffix to the end of my name"

"Oh that is the honorifics we use when speaking to people."

"Honorifics?"

"What does that mean?"

"Oh well…"

The maid gave me a crash course in the meaning and use of honorifics.

"Interesting… so then can I know your name my lovely Maid-chan."

She blushed at my use of the affectionate '-chan'.

"I am known as Siesta… Darmond-kun."

I stretched out my hand for a handshake

"Well then it is a pleasure to meet you Seista-chan."

She hesitated but eventually took my hand.

"I am pleased to meet you as well, Darmond-kun."

We shook hands.

I noticed she had callouses on her hands from hard work.

How long has she been a maid?

She brought the hand she used to shake mine to her chest then spoke.

"Darmond-kun may I ask you a question?"

"Of course!"

"Why are you outside here?"

I became instantly depressed.

"Well it seems that I have displeased my master in some way"

"So she forbade me from having any breakfast, and ordered me stand out here, with the other familiars."

"Oh how horrible!" she said with obvious affront to my master's punishment.

She stared at me in silent contemplation before she said.

"Uh… can you come with me for a second Darmond-kun?"

"Uhh, well I don't think so."

"I wouldn't want to piss off Louise any more than she already is."

She then responded with a look of absolute determination

"You will come with me now, I must insist"

"Umm ok I guess"

I went along with her, seeing no way to convince her otherwise."

Her attitude reminded me of when my sister wanted something.

So as experience has taught me, I just gave in to avoid any 'complications.'

In the case of my sister, said 'complications' usually involved me flying through the air, and landing some distance away in a crumpled heap

*sigh*

 _Good times!_

 _Good times!_

 _I wonder when I could get Louise to call me Onii-chan._

-Chapter End-

 **And that is a wrap people.**

 **So much to discuss, so little time. Anyway Darmond is basically a sort of lolicon that turns all 'lolis' he adores into little sister characters as a replacement for his little sister who even now possesses an adult/loli body (read big breasted loli). He treats his sister character similar to a lover due to his siscon tendencies whilst completely oblivious to any other female attention.**

 **At least until a certain event in the future.**

 **Trust me I don't like oblivious protagonists in harem stories much but it is necessary for now. This should make for some entertaining situations between him and Louise.**

 **To make it pretty clear this will be a harem story. I intend for him to end up with Tiffania, Tabitha, Henrietta and Kirche most definitely for now. I may add two or more persons depending on how the muse takes me. As for Louise, no she will not be part of his harem, but she will be one of the little sister characters he adopts.**

 **Three things of note are Darmond's Armor, his footwear and his scarf.**

 **Firstly yes he wears ninja armor. Why? Because he acts and fights like a proper ninja, 20% misdirection, 25% stealth, 30% 'dirty' tactics, 25% skills and 0% honor. His armor I admit is a rip off of Hatori Hanzo's armor because it is just the quintessential ninja armor.**

 **When he wears his armor he has on Jaki-Tabi ninja footwear. But in his normal wear he has boots that look like typical all-purpose combat boots. When I imagined the scarf I was really into Cyborg 009 at the time when it first came out. So my scarf is analogous to the scarf 009 where except it is thinner in the back and split in two.**

 **As you can see he never removes his gloves. Wonder why? That shall be revealed at some point in the future. But I will say that what he is hiding on his hands isn't the only thing on his body that's hidden. In my original story I used Nordic Mythology as one of the ancient civilizations nothing really important. But with the use of Nordic names and runes in this story I decided 'hey why not use it?'**

 **Finally I gave this story a Mature rating because adult relationships have sex…so deal with it you prudes…or just skip those parts if you are soooooo uncomfortable.**

 **(Like you don't have sex with your own significant others you hypocrites).**

 **And to you underage readers sorry but those future lemon goodies are not for your young eyes. So if you read them do so at your own risk…unless your parents just drop the ball and don't monitor what you do online.**

 **As such all I say… not my problem. I gave the warning so my conscience is clear.**

 **Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter and I would like more reviews if possible so I can see your opinions on my story. Who knows if people like it I might actually concentrate on it instead of the other stories I am writing.**


	3. The Unwillingly Adopted Sibling - Part 2

**And we are back again for another chapter of ZR and I got to say it has been receiving some love. I wish I got more reviews though. But to the ones who have:**

 **Mahesvara - Yeah Darmond is quite eccentric. But you have only seen this side of him, there is more than meets the eye so stay tuned.**

 **RedBurningDragon - Yep Tabitha's mask is infamous and while he might not know everything on her mind he will be able to see past her stoic mask. Also like the side stories spin off series that star Tabitha I shall have some side stories where her thoughts on certain things are revealed. Why? because I love to hear the thoughts of kuudere characters like Tabitha.**

 **A Fan - Your welcome and I am writing more and regardless of what comes my way I intend to finish any story I write. This I promise.**

 **ShiniD - Ah a critic, cool. So yeah I realised about that problem and I had intended to fix it from this chapter onwards so tell me if its better now. And yes when I wrote Darmond like this I intend for this comedic effect. And well Louise may be calling him Oniichan sooner than you think.**

 **So we continue straight from the last chapter. HAVAAT THEE! ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

"Talking" - Talking

 _Thinking_ \- Thinking

 _"Dialogue"_ \- Inner dialogue with Zavier

*Action* - an action done while talking

 **"Spell chanting" - Spell chanting or heard conversation (depending)**

 **"ATTACK NAME"** \- Attack name

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **The Unwillingly Adopted Sibling – Part 2**

As I, Darmond was lead somewhere by the maid called Siesta, I took this chance to silently observe her.

She is about 5ft 4in, thus reaching the middle of my chest. She looks to be quite slender with a generous bust and wearing, as expected, her typical white apron/black maid uniform which reaches the about two inches under her knees. She is wearing brown zip-up boots and has a blue jewel at the collar of her uniform, which was the same color as her eyes. Her face was rather attractive as well with her small nose and pink lips.

But what struck me the most was her hair color; midnight black. This is because of all the persons I have seen so far, including some students I saw entering the dining hall; she was the only one to possess this hair color.

"Say Siesta-chan…"

"Hai Darmond-kun." She answered while turning giving me her full attention.

"I am curious; your hair colour seems to be quite rare, are you a foreigner like that Germanian girl, Kirche?"

"Oh no I am a native of Tristan. I come from a village called Tarbes about three days travel from the academy. As for my hair, you are right it is quite rare, as my family is the only ones to possess it in my village. Why do you ask?" she inquired with an unsure look on her face.

"Oh no special reason, like I just said I was merely curious."

She went silent for a moment, and then while pushing some hair behind her ear, she asked hesitantly, "Uh Darmond-kun…Do you think it's… unattractive?"

"Eh… no of course not I think it is rather lovely, like the midnight sky."

Her face lit up and she looked away from me while she once again pushed some of her hair behind her ear.

"Thank you," she said with a small voice.

"No problem… actually it kind of reminds me of home."

"Really?... How so?" she asked curiously.

"Well in my world, some of southern people, which included my countrymen and my family, all had the same colored hair like yours. Only my sister was born with a different hair color."

"But what about you?… Your hair it's snow white," she asked with a look of confusion upon her face.

"Oh that was the side effect of some magical incident long ago," I said dismissively.

She gained a look of understanding on her face.

"I see…so then your hair…"

"Yep, my natural hair colour is similar to yours."

She smiled at that.

"Well I also like your hair as it is now"

"Oh really, I rather hate it myself…" _too many bad memories._

"Why?" she asked so innocently

"It's way too noticeable, makes being stealthy difficult without covering it," I lied smoothly

 _Well actually it is partly true._

"Anyway where exactly are you taking me?" I said to distract her from this topic.

"Ah… to the kitchens of course," she exclaimed with a bright smile.

"Eh but didn't I say that Louise forbade me from eating breakfast?"

"Well as far as I'm concerned, what she doesn't know won't kill her, besides that we are already here."

She said before pulling me through a door into said kitchen.

"Ah Siesta-san what can I do for you?" spoke a man in an unmistakable uniform.

 _Well would you look at that the chef uniforms are the same here._

"Hello Morimoto-san, I was wondering if you had any leftovers from breakfast."

"Yes we do," the chef answers before looking at me then with a sly grin added "Do you want me to prepare a plate for your boyfriend there?"

*Embarrassed cough* "Darmond-kun is not my boyfriend" Siesta replies with reddened cheeks.

"Darmond-kun huh?" he says with amusement in his voice. He then observes me closely before asking "So, are you a noble?"

I immediately respond "No I am not."

 _At least not anymore_

"Well then good to meet you my name is Morimoto and I am the head cook here at The Tristian Academy of Magic. Now let's see about setting you up with some breakfast."

About two minutes later I was handed a plate laden with some fried eggs, hash browns and glorious bacon strips.

 _Whoa even the food is similar. It's like I didn't leave Magiorbis._

"I thank you for the food Chef"

"No problem boyo, any friend of Siesta's is a friend of mine."

I then without further delay voraciously devoured the breakfast within 2 minutes.

Both the chef and Siesta looked at me in disbelief.

Then offering my plate to the chef I inquired, "May I have seconds?"

"Hahaha, a man with a healthy appetite, Good, very good" the chef said before taking my plate. "Looks like you are gonna have to take your cooking more seriously eh, Siesta-chan," he said while winking at the blushing girl.

"I guess I sha…aaallll make some tea for you, Darmond-kun" she started before catching herself half way.

She then rushed towards the kettle without another word.

"Oh thank you Siesta-chan" I answered.

The chef looked between us with bemusement written on his face and went to get me more food.

I looked at Siesta.

 _I wonder why she got embarrassed by his comment. Well whatever I can admire her passion for the culinary arts. I'll eat anything she cooks for me._

Unbeknownst to Darmond, Siesta was planning just what kind of foods she would cook for him in the near future.

* * *

I returned to the courtyard, where the other familiars waited, having just seen Siesta off, as she went to do more of her chores.

 _Damn I forgot to ask why she became a maid. Oh well I'll ask her at some point._

I then noticed the presence of Tabitha's familiar.

"Well hello there Slyphid-chan."

The dragon literally jumped at my voice then turned. After noticing who I was the dragon started to rub her head against me affectionately.

"Whoa down girl, we only just met last night you know."

Yes the dragon was a she. It should be obvious to anyone with a brain.

She trilled at me in delight and intensified her affections.

"Well I guess I made a new friend, huh."

I then rubbed her head like I did last night.

"Your master must be something else to summon a familiar like you."

I said while gently scratching her eye ridge.

She trilled in delight once again before we both heard a displeased voice.

"Familiar, what do you think you are doing?"

I looked at my master/future little sister who had just appeared from the grand dining hall.

"Apparently, making a new friend master," as Sylphid continued to rub up against me.

"And who gave you permission to do something like that?" she said while glaring at me.

"Huh… since when do I need permission to make a new friend," I asked her in confusion.

"Since you became MY familiar and you shouldn't be doing anything except sitting here waiting like the dog you are."

I looked at her silently. "Master you do realize I am human right?" I asked, again in confusion.

"No you are nothing more than a familiar, not worth being called anything more than a dog."

By this time a few more students had exited the dining hall, and were watching the spectacle Louise was making of herself. I looked at Louise and wondered why she was being this insistent to deny me the right to call myself human.

My new dragon friend began growling at Louise. Louise backed away in fear.

"T-T-T-Tabitha!" Louise demanded, rounding on one of the new spectators, who just left the hall. "Control your familiar!" she continued.

The bluenette just looked up silently from the book she was reading before saying a single word.

"Come."

The dragon then reluctantly left my side before giving Louise one last look and snort of aggression then went to her master's side.

"Well it certainly seems that Tabitha has more of a handle on her familiar than you do Louise-chan," said another familiar voice.

I turned to the voice. _Ah Kirche, the Germanian girl from this morning._

"Did you two have a disagreement on the amount of gold you have to pay him?" Kirche said with a teasing voice.

The entire gaggle of students began to giggle.

 _This girl seems to delight in making fun of Louise. And by the reaction of the crowd this seems to be a common occurrence. Hmm, maybe I could use this to my advantage._

"What the hell do you mean by that Zerbst?" answered Louise hotly.

"Exactly as it sounds like Louise-chan…."

I took it upon myself to stop this right here before it escalated and to set my newly improvised plan into motion.

"Kirche-san?" I said with a raised voice.

Both Kirche and Louise turned to look at me.

"If you continue to make false allegations against my master…" I began with a smile on my face.

"… I will make you regret it," I said with a deathly serious voice from behind her with a blade at her throat and the same smile on my face.

The entire place grew silent.

Tabitha looked at me in mild surprise while Kirche froze in fear at the touch of steel against her throat. Her Familiar the pyrolizard was frozen in shock as well before it looked at me with intention.

I emphasized the blade at its master's throat to keep it at bay while directing all of my killing intent at it. It decided to just observe me then but looked ready to come at me if I went through with my threat.

 _Hmph loyal enough to stay and attack me if I kill it's Master but intelligent enough to know when to hold back due to an unfavorable position. Quite the Familiar, I approve_.

I turned my attention back to my hostage and the crowd around us.

"I was summoned by my master from across the ether, just like your familiar Kirche-san. Everyone who was there witnessed it happen."

"You all were there, no?" I said to the few persons from the crowd, who were there yesterday.

Those few people nodded their heads.

"So tell me did my master summon me or not?" I said with a subtle threat in my voice.

Those same people nodded their heads quickly in agreement.

"See I have eyewitnesses who saw me get summoned, while you have no proof of you ridiculous allegations, right Kirche-san?"

Kirche nodded her head quickly in agreement.

I then whispered darkly in Kirche's ear, "So make false allegations at my master again for your amusement… and I will use this sword to put a permanent smile on your face," I said pressing the steel against her neck a little to emphasize my point.

"Now apologize and I won't have to visit you tonight to make good on that promise," I whispered in her ear before appearing at my master's side in a flash.

I looked at the red head expectantly.

After she realized I was staring at her she turned to Louise and said.

"Uh Valliere-san," Louise looked at her in shock of her respectful tone, "I want to… um.. apologize for my statement just now… it was uncalled for and false… and I had no right to make that statement in the first place."

Louise just stared at her in shock before saying, "Uh… it's alright Zerbst-san so long as you realize that I did successfully summon this…" she looked at me hesitantly "…Plebian yesterday."

"Yes you certainly did…" answered Kirche while she looked with a look of interest in her eyes and reddened cheeks.

"Tabitha, I think we should leave these two to deal with their issues alone."

"Mn" answered the Bluenette.

"You all have nothing to see here anymore right?" Kirche said to the gathered crowd.

Said crowd began to scatter at that while, the redheaded and bluenette pair turned to leave.

"Oh Tabitha-chan," I called to the bluenette before she left.

She turned to look at me.

"Now that I can speak your language properly, it is nice to meet you, my name is Darmond Wulfric," I said while giving her a gentleman's bow.

She simply answered "Likewise," before giving a respectful nod of her head.

"It seems Slyphid-chan has taken a liking to me… so I plan to be her new friend. I hope you have no problem with this."

"No problem," she answered with a sliver of a smile.

"Well good, I also hope I can have a conversation with you at some point as well."

She took a moment to think about it before responding, "Okay."

"Excellent, well then let me not take up anymore of your time."

"Mn" she said before walking off.

Kirche looked at the whole exchange with a raised eyebrow. She then looked at me with renewed interest, before silently following after Tabitha with determination in her step.

Louise was just shell-shocked at everything that just occurred.

"So where were we, Master?" I asked Louise bringing her back to the present.

She shook her head briefly, to gather her thoughts, and then turned her attention to me.

She began to say something, but stopped then looked at me with a conflicted look. She stared at me for a full three minutes, before she seemed to come to a non-verbal decision. She then gained a less hostile look before she spoke once more.

"There are no classes today," she informed me. "This is because today is set aside for the students, who took part in the summoning ritual, to get to know their familiars."

"Oho, so I guess we are going to have our first date then," I said with an excited smile.

Louise gained a cute blush on her cheeks.

"Hmph, you presume too much Familiar, as if a noble like myself, would be caught dead dating a plebian like you" she said hotly before stomping off.

I just stared at her as a trickle of blood dripped from my nose.

 _Gods above, she is so adorable._

"Well are you coming then Familiar?" she turned and asked with a cute angry pout on her face.

I then followed after my adorable master.

 _It seems I have shifted her opinion of me in a positive direction._

 _Heh heh heh Phase one of 'adopt me as big brother plan complete.'_

 _The voice in his head made an annoyed 'Tch' sound before saying, "You were just lucky this time Darmond."_

" _Heh, most successful plans are made in a moment of lucky opportunity, Zavier."_

* * *

I sat across from my master with a nice circular tea table between us. We had been here for ten minutes already in silence. She looked at me with clear conflict on her face before finally speaking.

"I want to apologize for my statements from before… I had no right to call you something less than human."

"Worry not I took no offense to your statements" I answered with a forgiving smile on my face. She blushed a little before looking away.

"I don't know why I said those things… I just…" she said while avoiding eye contact.

"You have been feeling insecure since this morning." She looked me right in the eyes when I said that.

"You thought while everyone had such cool and fantastical creatures like a dragon, salamander and a floating eyeball, you summoned a boring human." Her eyes widened in disbelief at my knowledge of her inner thoughts.

"You must have felt like a failure compared to your peers, so you sought to treat me not as a human, but as just 'another familiar' so you can show your peers that I am nothing more than 'another' familiar." She lowered her head in shame as I said that.

"But you have no reason to despair Master, for I am someone who is better than any of the other familiars that your peers have summoned, meaning you are by far not a failure" She seemed doubtful at the validity of my statement.

"I promise you that if my statements are untrue I shall slit my own throat to pay for my dishonorable lie." She gasped in shock when I said this.

"Now I shall give you a moment to ponder on my statements while I get us some tea," as I rose from my chair to do just that.

* * *

 _Hmm how can I prove to Louise the validity of what I just said?_

As I pondered this conundrum, while weaving my way between other occupied tea tables, I spotted Siesta.

"Ah Siesta-chan," I called out to her

She turned to me and answered, "Oh, Darmond-kun how may I be of assistance?"

"Well if it is not too much trouble could I have two cups of that delicious tea you made for me earlier delivered back to my master's table," I said while pointing in the direction of said table.

"Oh that is no problem at all. I will get it to you in the next few minutes, Darmond-kun," she said happily as she hurried off to get my order.

 _She truly seems to enjoy her job as a maid, huh_.

I turned to return to Louise's table, when I noticed the 'Lothario' looking boy from last night.

It seems he, like my acquaintance, who I am still not thinking about, is with different girl from the one I saw him with last night. The new girl was one of those present when I was summoned. I remember her because she, like yesterday, has a frog in her hand.

 _That frog must be her summoned familiar, how peculiar._

But the other reason I remembered her was because of her unique hair style. Her typical blonde locks were styled as long Victorian ringlets. She wore a big red bow in the back of her head. She also possessed a number of freckles on her face.

All in all, this new girl looked like a high class princess-type girl. I was close enough to pick up snippets of his conversation with this new girl.

"Do you speak the truth Guiche?" the girl asked with doubt in her eyes.

"Of course I do my dear sweet Montmorency," the girl blushed.

"After all…I cannot tell lies in front of your eyes," he says as he kisses her hand.

"Oh Guiche," the newly named Montmorency blush covered her entire face.

 _This Guiche character is totally lying though._

I could sense his madly fluctuating Mana due his clear lack of honesty.

 _If he is telling the truth then I am a female manticore. Well it's not my problem anyway._

And with that I walked back towards Louise's table but along the way I noticed the girl that the Guiche boy was talking to last night. She seemed to be looking around the clearing for someone with a white basket in her hands.

 _Heh three guesses who she is looking for._

She then notices me and immediately blushes. She then walks up to me and bows her head in greeting

"Um… hello there Familiar of Valliere-san." Not to be rude I answered.

"Hello to yourself my lady…" I paused here to give her the chance to answer my insinuated question.

"Katie, my name is Katie Seele."

"Ah well my Lady Seele, well met I am Darmond Wulfric, you may call me Darmond."

"It is nice to meet you as well, Darmond-san, and you may also call me by my given name," she answered with a bright smile.

 _Hmm she is adorable in her own way_.

"Very well then Katie-san, you seem to be looking for someone, am I right?"

"Yes I am. In fact I wonder if Darmond-san can assist me. I am trying to find the boy that you saw me talking to last night at the bottom of the stairs. His name is Guiche; do you know where he is?"

"As a matter of fact I do… he is right over there," I responded without hesitation while pointing her towards her quarry's location.

She saw the boy and her face brightened. "Thank you very much Darmond-san," she said before rushing to his location.

I stood there curious as to what was going to happen with this situation.

I saw Katie approach the table. She greeted Guiche enthusiastically; however the girl Montmorency looked less enthused by her presence. The Guiche boy looked like he was in a panic. Montmorency spoke to Katie. She answered, but whatever Katie said made Montmorency very displeased. She turned to Guiche and seemed to shout at him angrily.

At this, everyone in the vicinity, turned towards the group of two girls and boy. Guiche seemed to answer Montmorency, but what he said displeased Katie as she seemed to have some choice words to say. Furthermore, his statement seemed to add more wood to Montmorency's ire as she stood up and shouted at him some more.

With every passing second, hot words from the two girls seemed to be thrown at Guiche, while he seemed like a mouse cornered by two tigresses. After more hot words were said, I saw both girls actually slap the Guiche boy, before they both stormed off. Well, Montmorency stormed off while Katie walked quickly in my direction. Due to the force of the combined slap, the Guiche boy fell out of his chair and onto the ground. At this, the witnesses all around began to roar with laughter so loud; I could finally hear something from that area.

 _So that's what would have happened if two of_ _ **that**_ _guy's girls met each other. Maybe I should have brought all those girls to his location at the same time. Hmph how dare he have eyes for my little Dahlia. I would've been more satisfied to see those girls beat him up._

With visible tears in her eyes, Katie came up to me and spoke with a sad voice, "Darmond-san I thank you for your assistance. Please take this basket of homemade baked goods in appreciation."

I then, feeling slightly awkward, accepted the basket, "Uh… thank you Katie-san."

With that I looked at her and saw that she was heartbroken. The big brother in me couldn't bear to see a cute girl like her so depressed, so I embraced her in comfort. She squeaked in surprise before she just accepted my embrace.

"Worry not for that boy, I am sure that you will meet the man of your dreams at some point in the future. Furthermore, he will be a much better person for you, than that Guiche bastard."

"Really?" she asked on a small voice.

"Yep, I your big brother, guarantee it," I said with an encouraging smile.

"Big brother?" she asked in confusion.

"Yes and as your big brother, you my little sister should not worry. You are a cute girl, and by the smell of these baked goods, a good cook. So have more confidence in yourself, and forget that boy who played with your heart."

She seemed touched by what I said. "Thank you…Darmond-nii," she said while embracing me tighter.

"No problem!" I said with a smile.

"Familiar, what is taking you so long with the tea…" asked my Master, Louise, from behind me, "…And why is that first year hugging you?" she continued with a plain face.

Before I could even get a word in Katie answered.

"Ah Valliere-senpai… I am so sorry… I was just being comforted by Darmond-nii"

"Eh? Nii?" Louise reacted with an incredulous look.

"Mn… I have accepted Darmond-nii as my onii-chan," she said as if it was a matter of fact.

"Well I shall go now Darmond-nii, I will see you later," she bowed to Louise politely then ran off.

"Familiar…Explain," Louise said with a forced smile on her face.

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT?" shouted Louise.

We had returned to our previous table and Siesta soon arrived with our tea. I then explained the events that led to Katie adopting me as her big brother.

I repeated my statement that displeased Louise, "I pointed her to the table Guiche was occupying with one Montmorency."

"Why would you do that?" she asked me with wide eyes.

"What? Was I supposed to lie to the girl? I saw them conversing last night when I went to wash your clothes, so I saw no problem pointing her in his direction."

"Oh no, there is a big problem… he is a noble and you exposed him to an embarrassing situation, if he finds out it was you…?" she said with actual concern in her voice.

"While I am happy you are concerned, I seriously doubt this Guiche boy could do anything to me if he knew I was the cause of his embarrassing ordeal."

"Is that so plebian?" said a familiar male voice.

At his voice Louise froze.

I turned to the voice to behold the same Guiche boy we were discussing.

"Ah I believe we have not met yet; my name is Darmond Wulfric, and you have no need to introduce yourself as I know your name, Guiche-san," I said emotionlessly.

"I care not for your name plebian, but I ask you now… is what you just said true? Were you the one who caused both of those lovely girls' hearts to break?"

"I am sorry; I believe the one who broke those girls' hearts was you, Guiche-san," I answered with sarcasm dripping at every syllable.

"Hmph I see I shall have to teach you how to speak to your betters, plebian"

"Oh I know how to, as you say 'speak to my betters,' but as far as I am concerned…" I said with a smile on my face.

"…I don't see anyone like that here. I just see a little boy who should know better than to play with the hearts of adorable girls, like Katie-chan and that Montmorency girl," I said with a serious voice.

"You.. you…I challenge you to a duel, you presumptuous plebian"

"And I refuse your challenge you presumptuous 'Noble.' What makes you think you are worth my time to duel," I said in amusement. "Furthermore a duel implies that we are on the same level and I am sorry to say…. You are BENEATH me," I said with great emphasis on the word 'beneath.'

"So you are a coward then… you say I am beneath you, but you won't accept my challenge," he said this loud enough for the people around to start to pay attention.

*Sigh* "You know what…what the hell… when and where you pompous ignoramus."

"Good, then meet me at the grounds near the vestry in one hour, Familiar of Zero." He said before storming off.

 _Familiar of Zero? Zero? Does he mean me or Louise?_

I had noticed how Louise's expression twisted at the name 'Zero'.

 _So, it seems there is more to her insecurity than me being her summoned familiar._

I felt a tinge of annoyance then.

Louise seemed to finally get out of her reverie only to turn to me and grab my hand.

"Familiar, come! We must go find Guiche quickly," she said as if in a hurry.

"Why the rush, Master? I shall be seeing him within the hour, so we have time to finish enjoy our tea and Katie-chan's baking." I said while indicating to the white basket.

"You idiot! We have to find him quickly so you can apologize before…."

I freeze at her statement. She looks back at me.

"Excuse me Master, but I believe I misheard you. Did you just tell me I should be apologizing to that cretin in noble's clothing?" I ask with complete politeness.

Her face gets red in annoyance. "Yes of course you have to! He is a noble and you are a plebian…you will stand no chance against him in a duel."

I stood stock still.

 _Wait is she worried about me…. Hehehe you need to stop being so adorable Louise._

I had a feeling of contentment of the fact that my Master cared but I didn't let it show on my face.

"Come on Familiar we have to hurry or else…"

"Master!" I speak in my serious voice. She jumps in surprise at my change in tone, "Familiar?"

"Master, you seem to have a wrong impression as to the value of I, your Familiar…give me allowance and I shall prove to you my words, which I stated earlier to you, are in fact true. You will not find a better, or more impressive, Familiar among your peers, Master. Not even the one known as Tabitha, with her dragon familiar, can match you and me."

She looked at me in silence as I spoke.

"Believe in me Master!" I stated passionately.

Her eyes widened at my statement. She fell into silent contemplation. She then looked into my determined eyes with her own filled with a myriad of emotion. Fear, disbelief, hope, annoyance, and caring, all these flit by quickly in her eyes. But then a finally emotion came as fire filled her eyes; fires which indicated the same determination I held in mine.

"Alright Familiar, show me that you are worthy to be my Familiar," she said with a smug smirk on her face.

"Oh I already am worthy Master, you can believe that," answering said smirk, with one of my own.

"So why don't we relax and enjoy the fruits of Siesta-chan's and Katie-chan's labor," I said while pointing at the table indicating the tea and basket of baked goods.

"A splendid idea Familiar," she said as she returned to the table.

" _Heh heh phase 2 of plan 'get adopted by Louise as her big brother' is now in effect, take that Zavier"_

 _*sigh* "One lucky break after another and he becomes this smug" answered the voice named Zavier._

' _Well, I shall let him enjoy the momentary victory' thought Zavier as he grinned ominously._

* * *

As I, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, walked beside my familiar to the location of his duel, with that playboy idiot Guiche, my mind was occupied by my thoughts of what has happened since my summoning of him yesterday.

When I performed the summoning spell yesterday… I was desperate.

Ever since I have entered into this school, I have been unable to perform one piece of magic, without it failing so… flashily.

The pressures of my failure came to a head yesterday, because my mother had said should I fail to summon an appropriate familiar, I would be taken from school and forced to live as a trophy wife to another noble.

Granted, I am not holistically repulsed by the person they have in mind, but I want to be …. Well 'somebody'.

My mother is Karin, The Heavy Wind, one of the most powerful and respected mages alive.

And I want to be like her.

That is why it is so disheartening that none of my family, besides Chii-nee, believes in me. That was why this summoning meant so much to me. Besides that I also wanted to wipe the smug look of that wretched witch's, Zerbst, face when I summoned something more impressive than her.

So when I summoned a human boy, and worse yet a plebian, I felt my entire collection of dreams scatter in the winds.

But could I show my despair to those who called me Zero? Of course not!

So I begged Colbert-sensei to try summoning again, but he denied me. So I accepted my fate and saw to completing the ritual.

Now I admit… my Familiar… is drop dead gorgeous.

It makes looking at him in the face difficult. How could anyone be this gorgeous? It was like he was created by some mad person's imaginations, with the intentions of inflaming the passions of females everywhere. (Author bows his head in a 'guilty as charged' manner) If that idiot playboy Guiche can be considered a handsome boy, then my Familiar can be considered a gorgeous God.

But as physically appealing as he is, he is nothing more than a plebian. I certainly got the beautiful part of my summon spell from yesterday.

So I just gave up my hopes and dreams when I slept last night.

When I woke up the next day, it was to find my Familiar, actually doing a good job of being a familiar. I admit I was impressed. I even forgave him for not dressing me because of obvious reasons. But he mentioned learning my language overnight so I needed to clarify what he meant.

So I rushed my morning prep to confront him, only to find that harlot Zerbst flirting with MY familiar. The blood rushed to my head as I confronted her. Then her statement of suspicions against him being summoned by me, opened up some old wounds for me.

Was I still a 'Zero'?

Did I summon a plebian because of my inability to perform magic correctly?

Would I have summoned something more impressive, if I was not such a failure?

These thoughts made me feel so… useless. I took it out on my Familiar.

Curse his handsome face!

Curse his apparent kindness towards me!

Curse his apparent loyalty to me!

I don't deserve such kindness or loyalty because I am useless… I am a failure.

I am Louise the Zero….

….

….

But then….

" **If you continue to make false allegations against my Master…"**

"… **I will make you regret it"**

He defended me against the witch Zerbst's allegations of me failing the summoning.

" **I was summoned by my master from across the ether just like your familiar Kirche-san. Everyone there witnessed it happen."**

" **You all were there, no?"**

" **So tell me did my master summon me or not?"**

He confronted some of my other classmates to admit I didn't fail.

" **Uh Valliere-san,"**

" **I want to… um.. apologize for my statement just now… it was uncalled for and false… and I had no right to make that statement in the first place."**

He made the witch Zerbst apologize to me… a failure… in public.

 **"Oho, so I guess we are going to have our first date then,"**

He made my heart flutter for a moment at this statement.

" **You have been feeling insecure since this morning."**

" **You thought while everyone had such cool and fantastical creatures like a dragon, salamander and a floating eyeball, you summoned a boring human."**

" **You must have felt like a failure compared to your peers, so you sought to treat me not as a human, but as just 'another familiar' so you can show your peers that I am nothing more than 'another' familiar."**

He understood me despite having known me for literally only a day…with me showing him the worst sides of me as a failure.

" **But you have no reason to despair Master for I am someone who is better than any of the other familiars that your peers have summoned** **meaning you are by far not a failure."**

" **I promise you that if my statements are untrue I shall slit my own throat to pay for my dishonorable lie."**

He is willing to bet his life, just to prove I am not a failure.

" **Master, you seem to have a wrong impression as to the value of I, your Familiar, give me allowance and I shall prove to you my words that I stated earlier to you.**

" **You will not find a better or more impressive Familiar-Master relationship among your peers, Master."**

" **Not even the one known as Tabitha with her dragon familiar…can match you and me."**

He is confident in his own strength… and my own… despite me being a failure.

" **Believe in me Master!"**

He wants me to believe in him but I have doubted him, since the moment I summoned him.

How am I any better than everyone who has doubted me?

So I shall believe in him. I shall believe in MY FAMILIAR, Darmond Wulfric.

So show me Darmond.

 _Please… show me that I am not a failure._

* * *

I, Darmond, walk to the appointed battlefield.

" _Ku ku ku I smell the call of blood, Darmond" said Zavier_

" _Don't you dare interfere in this fight Zavier; this is my fight and mine alone."_

" _Alright, alright there is no need to get so defensive Darmond. You have my word, I won't interfere."_

I relax knowing that Zavier won't affect me during this fight. I turn to Louise, who seems to be in deep contemplation.

"Master?..." I shake her out of her reverie.

She answered with a cute 'Mn' before clearing her throat and saying "I mean, Yes Familiar."

I smile at her cuteness then put on a serious face to ask.

"Shall I hold back my strength against this Guiche-teme, or should I go all out on him?"

"What would happen to him in either case?" she asked curiously.

"Well if I hold back I will use enough strength to humiliate him completely while not giving him any serious bodily harm," she nodded in understanding as I said that.

"However if I go all out, well let's just say Guiche-teme will wish he was dead before I am through with him," she shivered at my dark tone.

"Uh while Guiche is a playboy idiot, and enemy to all women, I don't think he is quite deserving of you going all out," she decided nervously.

"Well I see your mercy is as magnanimous as my little sister's," I said with a wistful smile.

"I…I see," responded Louise with a blush upon her cheek.

We make the final approach to Guiche-teme burial groun… I mean the promised duel location, to find a crowd of students.

 _So that's why he said an hour the fucker wants witnesses to his apparent victory. Well then I see no problem in disappointing him and the other sheep here._

I then notice familiar redhead and bluenette duo.

"Ah Familiar-kun, what is this I hear about you duelling Guiche-san?" Kirche asked the moment she saw me.

 _Well she seems interestingly unaffected by what happened earlier_.

"Oh well nothing more than the tantrum of a petulant child" I said dismissively.

"Hoh you seem confident, Familiar-kun. But you should know, other than the fact he is a noble, Guiche-san comes from a military family, so you, a plebeian, shouldn't underestimate his strength."

 _Hmm, why does everyone seem to focus on this Noble-Plebeian dichotomy? Do those words have a different meaning here?_

"Hoh is he now? Well, I might actually get a fight out of him yet."

"Well alright then, don't say I didn't warn you Familiar-kun," she said with a sing-song voice.

I then notice Guiche-teme waiting for me in the clearing ahead.

"Well then I hope I can leave my Master in your girl's capable hands while I go deal with this child's tantrum," I said while looking pointedly at Tabitha. Said bluenette gave a subtle nod in acceptance.

Kirche looked at the interaction between us with an unreadable smile. She then said with a mischievous smile, "Well of course you can, Familiar-kun."

I looked at her with a deadpan expression then back at Tabitha in pleading.

"Don't worry," she said in answer to my pleading gaze while Kirche pouted at her.

"Alright then," I give Tabitha a thankful smile. Then I turned to Louise and looked her in the eyes.

"I'll be right back Master."

"Mn, I await your return and good result, Familiar," she answered with the grace of a noble.

I then walked towards Guiche-teme.

"Ah Familiar of Zero, I am surprised you showed up."

 _Ugh typical arrogant noble attitude. Well let's annoy him the best way I know how._

I stood there and gave no response.

"Well I am glad you showed. For I, Guiche de Gramont, shall now sully my noble hands to deal with you lowly plebeian for your lack of class and respect in the face of your betters…"

At that point I just tuned him out and stood there with a stoic face. I took this time during his ridiculous tirade to closely examine his Mana. First I can tell he is an Earth using elemental mage. What is more, his Mana seems to be geared towards manipulation-type magick, and has an almost metallic-like feel to it.

 _An Earth elementalist with manipulation-type mana huh? He might be a golem user. Or if his flower is any indication probably a plant user. But that metallic-like feel makes me doubt he is a plant user. Furthermore his Mana seems geared more towards forceful manipulation than subtle manipulation spells. So I can safely conclude he is a golem user. However, unlike Tabitha, whose Mana is very refined, his is still rough, as expected of a student._

"Oi you plebeian, stop ignoring me!" shouted Guiche-teme in annoyance.

 _Ah so he has finally realised I wasn't paying attention_

"Oh sorry, I felt no need to listen to your childish drivel, and was waiting for the start of this farce, you call a duel," I said with a fake yawn.

He makes an annoyed Tch sound before saying with a smug smile "Well I see you have shown up without your armor. I can give you the opportunity to run and get it so that you at least stand some chance of surviving this fight"

"Oh sorry, that armor is really only used for serious fights, not for a schoolyard scuffle like this," I said dismissively while stretching my limbs

Everyone in the crowd began to giggle at my antics.

"You… you… fine then let's start this duel so I can educate you on how to have respect for your betters," he answered hotly to my spoken jab.

He then flourished the rose in his hand like a wand and summoned a metallic golem out of the ground. Being the first time I observe how one uses magic here I have to say it looks quite… primitive.

I have no time to ponder the implications of this as he quickly sends the golem right at me while stating, "I am known as Guiche The Bronze, and this is my lovely Valkyrie-chan, and she will dance with you, you disrespectful Plebian."

I caught the golem's punch and sent an ordinary round-house kick towards its midsection. It flew back a couple feet but didn't break apart like I intended.

 _Ok, I admit his golem is quite well-made. It seems to be crafted more for mobility than actual power, but its metallic nature adds some durability. I could really see the useful applications of this spell. Looks like I shall have to actually use my Combat Magick to destroy it._

While I thought this, Guiche and everyone else were looking at me in shock.

Hmm why are they so shocked? Well whatever, as well-made as his golem is, its offensive strength is minimal at best. So why don't I have a little fun 'dancing' with it.

And dance with it I did, as Guiche-teme manipulated it to attack me endlessly after getting over his initial shock.

"That was just a test you plebeian, I shall now get more serious," is what he said before he started this flurry of attacks.

But for the next 15 minutes…

…I dodged left,

…Turned right,

…Swivelled clockwise to avoid,

…And ducked under or leapt over where appropriate.

Honestly, his golem's attack patterns are so predictable.

"Dammit you insufferable plebeian stop dodging like a coward and face me like a man" he uttered in frustration.

So I just stood still and let the golem come at me before I caught it by the head

"Oi Guiche-san tell me this is not all you got, because I am getting bored here," I teased while holding his golem away from my body, by the head, while it swung its arms like an angry child.

Everyone around still had a look of disbelief on their faces but none more so than Guiche. He ground his teeth in annoyance then flourished his rose-wand again.

"Fine then let's see how you handle this!" he shouted angrily while summoning 8 more Valkyrie golems. However, each of these golems had a different type of weapon, such as a sword, an axe and a spear, in their hands.

So he can summon them with different types of weapons. That makes for adaptable tactics and formations. Like a necromancer he has a verifiable army. Well let's see how good his army tactics are.

"Hoh, well this looks promising," I said with a challenging grin.

"You say that now but you shall soon be begging for mercy Plebeian… and I don't know if I am in a 'mercy giving' mood," he said darkly.

"Heh, now you're pretending to talk like a real man, but you are still a petulant child, Guiche-boy," I said with a teasing smirk.

"DAMN YOU PLEIBIAN! DIE! WHY DON'T YOU JUST DIE!"

It seems I finally got to him as he furiously sent his nine golems in in a new flurry of attacks. I danced around the nine golems dodging a beheading blow by a sword bearing one.

Then I avoided the thrust of a spear wielding one, only to duck under the swing of an axe wielding golem. The attacks became more and more unpredictable.

 _Hmm it seems with more golems it's becoming more difficult to just dodge._

 _I have to say other than being a complete arrogant sod, he has some capability of leading an army, if these attack patterns are anything to go by. Given the right training and time he could become a force to be reckoned with. But his snobbish attitude and easy to rile up nature needs to be snuffed, if he is to become a competent threat in the future._

 _He may not be the trash I thought he was, but he is too much of inexperienced child to be any threat to me. *sigh* Time to end this ridiculous farce._

I then stand perfectly still.

"Hah finally ran out of steam, you coward. Then allow me to feed you a meal of merciless steel."

He then sent all of the golems to attack me at once.

"No Guiche stop! You are taking this too far!" I heard Louise scream in despair while being held back by Tabitha and Kirche from running on the field.

Heh so worried about me. I am glad you care so much Louise but I guess your faith in me is too weak. So let's make it unbreakable now

I get in a horse stance with my hands outstretched in a specific fashion in front of me.

" **1** **st** **School of the Wulfric Art - Unbreakable Body"**

" **The Golden Buddha Endures The Sins of Man "**

A golden aura appears around me just before the attacks land on my body.

And do absolutely nothing.

"WHAT!" Guiche exclaimed in shock along with some of the crowd.

I then, using all my strength, push off the various weapons of my body with a thunderous, "HAAAAAAAAH!

While the golems scattered away from me, I set about to deal with the sword wielding one right in front of me by changing to an empty stance facing it.

" **2** **nd** **School of the Wulfric Art – Iron Will,"**

" **The Angry God Punches Through The Heavens** **"**

A silver aura covers my right fist before I shift into a bow stance while punching the golem right in the chest while it is still in mid-air. This causes the golem to immediately break apart, as the Mana I had gathered in my fist, had exploded outward once the punch connected, and disturbed the Mana which held the golem's form together.

The other Valkyries fall to the ground in a circle around me. Guiche and the crowd stare at the now broken Valkyrie. Guiche recovers quickly to cause his Valkyries to rise and return to attacking me.

A spear wielding one attacks me from the right with a thrust so I enter flat stance which causes the thrust to miss, passing by my right shoulder. I catch the wrist of the golem's spear wielding hand and pull it towards me before activating another of my Combat Magick Techniques.

" **1** **st** **School of the Wulfric Art – Unbreakable Body,"**

" **The Humble Buddha Shifts The Mountain** **"**

This causes a golden aura to gather at my left shoulder before I slam it into the chest of the spear golem causing it to fly back several metres before it hits the ground and ragdolls for a few metres. Its entire chest cavity has been sunken in causing it to deform and thus be unable to stand.

The other golems sought to attack me all at once again so I activated another Technique while in a cross stance.

" **4** **th** **School of the Wulfric Art – Honest Heart"**

" **The Devil Steps Into The Mystifying Fog** **"**

This causes a grey aura to envelope me as I begin to move at sonic speed. I then disarm all the remaining golems, and return to my staring point before anyone realised what was happening. This caused the golems to crash into each other, at the location I stood previously.

"So tell me, do you realise how futile it is to win against me yet," I say as I toss the weapons in my hands over my shoulder behind me, "Or do I need to attack you directly."

Guiche stands there in silence with a look of knowing not what to say.

"This duel is over! You stood no chance against my Combat Magick from the beginning. I could have used any of these techniques against you from the beginning. Yield now as you stand no chance against me."

"You can use Magic? You are a Mage?" he asked me in confusion.

"Huh? Well of course I can use Magick. Whatever gave you the idea I couldn't?" I asked the incredulity thick in my voice.

"But that's impossible you're a…. Aren't you a Plebeian ?" he demanded.

"Well of course I am; I hold no noble title, thus I am a Plebeian," I answered as if this should be a matter of fact.

He stares at me in silence. I hear the murmur of voices from our spectators who seem to be debating over the apparent reveal of my ability to use magic.

 _So the Noble-Plebeian dichotomy has a different meaning here and from what I gather of Guiche's and the crowd's reactions, it has to do with Magick use. I shall have to research this after the duel ends._

Guiche seems to become angrier and angrier, as the crowd voices state that he seems to have lost. His agitation reaches a boiling point before he finally explodes.

"YOU UNCOUTH PLEBEIAN! NOT ONLY ARE YOU DISRESPECTFUL YOU ARE DISHONORABLE! HIDING YOUR ABILITY TO PERFORM MAGIC LIKE A WRETCHED THEIF IN THE NIGHT"

"Whoa Guiche-boy, what do you mean by dishonourable? Isn't it common military practice to not reveal your hand, until the enemy is already deep within your trap?" I say with raised eyebrows.

The crowd murmurs in agreement with what I say.

"THAT ONLY APPLIES TO THE HONORABLE MEN OF THE MILITARY AND NOT YOU, YOU BASTARD PIG."

"Ok seriously **boy** my little sister has always said that there is no need for name calling between opponents, so quit it," I said with mild annoyance.

"I CARE NOT FOR WHAT YOUR STUPID SISTER HAS GOT TO SAY YOU CRETIN."

My mind shuts down and I look Guiche in the eyes, before asking, "I'm sorry, but could you repeat that?"

" _Hehehe this Guiche character has a death wish," said Zavier with extreme glee, "Please say it again."_

"HAH ARE YOU DEAF NOW YOU ASSHOLE? I SAID I DON'T CARE WHAT YOUR STUPID SISTER S.." GUUUUUUUUHHHH AAHHHHHH.

Was all Guiche managed to say before he was punched in the gut by Darmond and flew straight into the wall of a tower of the academy.

"That's what I thought you said," said a cold voice that belonged to Darmond.

" _And another one 'bites the dust' kekekeke," exclaimed Zavier with sick pleasure._

* * *

 **\- 30 minutes ago, Just before the duel began -**

I, Louise, just saw my familiar Darmond, walk off, to face off against that stupid playboy Guiche.

Suddenly the witch Kirche asked me, "Louise-chan I am surprised that you are ok with this duel happening. Aren't you worried for your familiar's well-being?"

 _Why is she so concerned for Darmond's safety?_

"No Zerbt-san… I have decided to…to believe in him."

"Really now? Hmmm it seems you and him have found common ground huh?" she says teasingly with a sly smile.

I look at her with a deadpan expression, before I am struck by inspiration by the knowledge I gained earlier, when I asked Darmond what he whispered in Kirche's ears.

"Don't make me tell Darmond to do what he promised earlier today," I say with a sly smile of my own.

She took a moment to realize what I meant before she got a nervous smile on her face and asked me, "Uh Louise-chan… you're not serious about that…right?"

"Don't tempt me," I said with a cat-like smile at my cornered prey.

Kirche laughed nervously before saying she won't. Then she got a teasing smile on her face once again before saying, "Although, I certainly won't mind some alone time with your rather hunky familiar Louise-chan, as I am sure you have noticed?"

I felt my face heat up at that because she was right…. I have noticed.

"ZERBT, what intentions do you have with MY familiar?" I asked her hotly.

"My, my getting possessive of your Familiar-kun huh, Louise-chan?" she responded with cat-like smile of her own.

Before I can answer Tabitha interrupted both of us, "Enough." She then indicates towards the field with her magic staff before stating "It's starting."

Both Kirche and I turn our attention to the field to see that Guiche has summoned his golem and is sending it to attack Darmond. I clench my fist with mild worry before Darmond catches the punch with his bare hands and kicks the golem with enough force to make it slide back several feet.

"Oh my! Your familiar is quite strong Louise-chan," Kirche says with a look of interest in her eyes.

"Yeah…yeah I guess he is," I then see how everyone is shock by his strength as well. I mean to be able to catch the punch of Guiche's Bronze Valkyrie, and then kick it away.

 _Can he really be as amazing as he said he was?_

I now felt a glimmer of hope begin to form in my heart. I watched as Darmond began to dodge the golem's attack for the next ten or so minutes.

"Hoh, he seems to be quite nimble as well," Kirche said as she continued to watch Darmond. I agreed with her non-verbally before hearing Guiche utter a frustrated, **"Dammit you insufferable plebeian stop dodging like a coward and face me like a man"**

Darmond answered that by just catching the golem by the head before saying, **"Oi Guiche-san tell me this is not all you got, because I am getting bored here."** The crowd laughed at that.

 _He seems so at ease even though he is fighting a mage._

My glimmer of hope was getting even brighter. Then I saw Guiche summon 8 more golems but this time they were armed. I paled when I saw this.

 _Can Darmond handle this?_

My doubts began to surface once more until I saw the relaxed look on Darmond's face before it became a confident smiling face when he said **"Hoh, well this looks promising."**

I ignored what Guiche said as I saw my familiar prepare to take on this new challenge.

 _How can he be this confident against a mage? Doesn't he realise that he stands no chance against Guiche's magic once he gets serious?_

As these thoughts plague me I saw my familiar begin to dodge the multiple attacks by the nine armed golems with admittedly amazing skill. I couldn't believe how he was doing this.

"Hey Louise, your Familiar is kind of awesome, even if he is a plebeian," said Kirche with a slight blush on her cheek.

"Yeah he is, isn't he?" I said a smile creeping up on my face as the hope in my heart grew even more.

But then… Darmond suddenly stood still. I then heard Guiche say, **"Hah finally ran out of steam, you coward. Then allow me to feed you a meal of merciless steel,"** before he made all of his **armed** golems attack Darmond at the same time.

 _No no no no no Darmond is my last hope, if he dies…_

I started to run towards the field. I heard both Tabitha and Kirche exclaim as I did. They caught up to me before I got too far and held me from moving forward.

I screamed at Guiche in despair, "No Guiche stop! You are taking this too far!" I look on in horror as the blades of the weapons were about to strike Darmond.

 _No!_ I closed my eyes to not witness the demise of my hope until I heard…

" **1** **st** **School of the Wulfric Art - Unbreakable Body"**

" **The Golden Buddha Endures The Sins of Man** **"**

I immediately opened my eyes recognizing that it was Darmond who was speaking, to witness him in a standing in a strange 'sitting way' and glowing with a golden light which made him look like a golden statue, for a moment. Finally, the blades of the various weapons of Guiche's golems were touching his body, but said body was completely unharmed.

The entire crowd were in shock and Kirche staring at the scene, speechless. I then saw Darmond just flex his body out causing the golems to fly away from him. He then stood in a strange way once again.

" **2** **nd** **School of the Wulfric Art – Iron Will,"**

" **The Angry God Punches Through The Heavens** **"**

His right hand shimmered with a silver sheen then he punched the golem right in front of him, while it was still in mid-air, and it just got smashed into pieces. Like, it literally just fell apart, as if whatever was holding it together… was just gone.

The golems got up from the ground and started to attack him. He ducked under a spear golem attack with another strange way of standing then he caught the golem's hand and pulled it towards him.

" **1** **st** **School of the Wulfric Art – Unbreakable Body,"**

" **The Humble Buddha Shifts The Mountain** **"**

When he said, what I realise now is a spell, his shoulder shone with a golden sheen then he slammed it into the golem causing it to fly quite a distance away from the crowd. We could barely see it but it looked like a crumpled piece of paper and thus was useless.

I then saw the golems were going to attack him all at once like before. But unlike before he got into a different weird way of standing where he looked like he was sitting on one of his feet and spoke another of his spells.

" **4** **th** **School of the Wulfric Art – Honest Heart"**

" **The Devil Steps Into The Mystifying Fog** **"**

At this point I remember his last name was Wulfric.

 _So this must be spells his family uses. The first parts are easy enough to understand but the second parts just sound so weird. What Language is it? And why do I feel a chill when I hear it? Like I am supposed to hate it?_

I then see my familiar move with such speed he seemed to vanish and reappear by each of the remaing golems and forcibly take their weapons. Darmond then returned back where he stood at the start of the duel and tossed the weapons.

I didn't pay attention to what he said because I was staring at the pile of golems which had crashed together in a heap after his movement.

 _By the founder he defeated Guiche._ My hope had become a blazing fire. I now believed in his words.

 _My familiar is the best._ I broke down in tears of happiness.

 _I am not a failure. I summoned a great familiar. Take that world I, Louise Franciose le Blanc de la Valliere, am not a failure._

"Fufufu Louise your familiar is quite something," Kirche said with a sultry look in her eyes, and a blush on her face.

"Yeah he is, isn't he?" I responded, not caring about her clear attraction to my familiar, with a smile on my face.

* * *

I, Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt-Zerbst, am genuinely happy for Louise. While our families have this supposed feud, I can't seem to dislike Louise. I have seen her struggle to deal with her failures but she never gives up. She holds onto her noble pride even though everyone looks down on her. I know I tease her constantly, but that is only because her reactions are just so adorable, I just cannot resist.

I wish we could be friends but so long as her pride as a Valliere stands she will not allow me close to her. So I could not stand beside her, to help her. Thus I act as the antagonist seeking to rile her up when she is feeling down so she can put on the mask of proud noble, to hide her pain.

But now she has someone who will support her fully, her gorgeous familiar Darmond Wulfric.

 _Mmmm now there is a fine male specimen._ When I saw him in his causal clothes this morning the Germanian fires within me were lit.

And later when he held me while threatening me I admit to having some rather naughty thoughts, especially when he spoke about his sword putting a permanent smile on my face. My byname is 'the Ardent' for a reason, and it's not just because of my fire magic.

He defended Louise splendidly and seems to be helping her deal with her complexes given her attitude when he went to fight Guiche in this duel.

 _Hopefully she may finally be able to perform magic properly with the boost to her confidence._

Furthermore from my conversation with Tabitha about her late night meeting with Darmond, he seems to be hiding a lot more secrets than I realised.

 _Fufufu you naughty boy, being so interesting, you might really make me fall._

Having witnessed his fight so far with Guiche, I could see he is a warrior. He had great strength, agility and experience - always a plus in my book – what was more he was a mage using a rather unconventional form of magic, which I must say is rather… manly.

 _And he has quite the stamina as well, if his lack of exhaustion is anything to go by. Fufufu that could be useful for later_.

While I looked at Louise looking so happy, I could see that the weight she seemed to carry all the time, was somewhat lifted.

At that point I heard Guiche begin to throw a tantrum. He even began to name call.

 _How like a child!_ It was one of the many reasons why I never called on him for my many flirty rendezvous. And no, I do not go around having sex, if that's what you thought. I have never gone further than heavy petting. After all these Tristian boys are so easy to please.

 _I wonder how good you will be Darmond-kun. I hope you don't disappoint, because I am still searching for the one to give my purity to, and right now you are a top contender._

Darmond-kun seems to have made a comment about his sister and Guiche responded with a negative comment, about mentioned sister.

 _Hmph how uncouth!_

But after he made that comment, the entire place went cold. I looked at Darmond because I felt the chill originate from him.

 _What is this I am feeling? It feels like…death._

" **I'm sorry, but could you repeat that?"** I heard Darmond ask with a tone similar to when he threatened me earlier.

 _No this feels colder…more…ominous._

" **HAH ARE YOU DEAF NOW YOU ASSHOLE? I SAID I DON'T CARE WHAT YOUR STUPID SISTER S.."** was all Guiche got to say before Darmond moved across the field with blinding speed and punched Guiche into the chest causing him to fly far… like straight into the tower which is supposed to house the classes for Void mages. Guiche landed at quite a high point on the tower as well and was embedded in the wall.

But Darmond was not finished with Guiche, because he literally **ran on air** to reach in front of where Guiche was embedded. He then pulled him out of the wall and threw him back to where the fight started. Guiche landed quite severely onto the ground but was still alive.

However, Darmond then threw what looked like jewels at him while he ran towards him in the air. Then he did some weird movement with his hands and shouted **"** **Fulgur** **" (lightning)** causing lightning bolts to shoot out from each of the five jewels and strike Guiche causing him to scream in pain.

"Guiche, No!," shouted a girl I recognized as Montmorency who seemed to have been hidden from view before now.

I then saw Darmond land at Guiche's prone body, before he began to beat down on Guiche with his fists.

 _So you have quite the fire inside you as well Darmond. Well I now know not to insult your little sister…ever._

I thought this not knowing whether to be frightened… or aroused, by his sheer aggression.

* * *

As I, Louise stared at my familiar, Darmond beat up Guiche with his fists, I froze in shock.

So this is what he meant by going all out.

Montmorency who seemed to be unable to take any more of this scene ran up to me and begged, "Louise please stop your familiar I think Guiche has been punished enough."

 _So she still has feelings for Guiche._

I then decided that she was right; this was enough. I walked away from the crowd to the clearing and spoke up in a commanding voice.

"Familiar, that is enough?" But he ignored me and continued.

"Familiar, I said that is enough," I said with more authority but he still continued.

I looked at him closely. _What is wrong with him?_ I noticed his empty eyes. _It's like he's not even there. Can he not hear me?_

So I shout Darmond, "Listen to me and stop this." But he still continues.

 _Dammit what is wrong with him?_ I then remember what set him off. _He must really be pissed at Guiche for insulting his sister. Will he kill him?_

I panic as I tried various ways to gain Darmond's attention as I realised he is in, what some would call a 'berserk' state. For two minutes I tried.

I then thought earlier to what happened with the first year Katie and the reason for his ire.

 _Maybe if I… that would probably work._

I set my plan in motion immediately hoping it would snap him out of his enraged state.

"ONIICHAN STOP THIS!"

This seemed to snap him out of his state as he looked right at me when I said it.

"Master?" he asked in confusion before he noticed his surroundings and Guiche beneath him.

"I think this should be enough, Familiar," I said with authority.

"Right of course, I apologize for my loss of composure Master," he said with a guilty look on his face as he arose and walk towards me.

"Hmph I shall overlook it just this once Familiar," I say in dismissal. Thank the Founder he is back to normal.

Montmorency was instantly next to Guiche holding his head and crying while saying comforting words. Darmond looked at the scene before he opened his palm and a jewel with a bright white glow appeared.

He then knelt down by Guiche's side, but Montmorency held onto Guiche, pulling him away from Darmond, while looking at the jewel in his hand, with suspicion.

"It's alright, I admit I lost my temper; he didn't deserve the beating I gave him. I can heal him off all his injuries before they become life threatening. So please despite how you may feel about me, let me help him," Darmond spoke with guilt and remorse heavy in his voice.

Montmorency had looked at him with fear in her eyes before the fear slowly died and she looked at him with a pleading gaze. "Please help him," she said with a pleading voice

"At once little one," he said affectionately then put the jewel on Guiche's beaten and broken body.

" **Integram Sanitatem** **"** (Complete healing)

The jewel then sunk into Guiche's body while a bright light covered it. When the light vanished Guiche looked completely healed and peacefully sleeping.

Montmorency looked first in shock then in happiness at Guiche's state. She then looked up at Darmond and said "Thank you, really thank you."

No problem your gratitude is not needed, but I will ask for your forgiveness and his once he awakens.

Montmorency smiled at him. "Your forgiven and I think he will to, once I speak to him."

Darmond nodded his head gratefully. He then got up and walked back to me.

"I apologize again for acting without instruction Master," he said while bowing his head.

"Don't worry it's all right, you did the right thing," I saw him get a pained look in his eyes before it was gone just as quickly as it appeared. He then looked at me, and I saw mischief in his eyes.

"Master," I look at him, "correct me if I am wrong… but did you just call me Oniichan," he says with a sly smile.

I blush in embarrassment and immediately deny it.

"Oh but she certainly did Familiar-kun," spoke that wretched witch Kirche.

"Damn you Kirche why did you tell hi…" I didn't get to finish as Darmond seemed to gain a look of extreme happiness, before sweeping me up into a hug.

"YES I knew you would see me as a big brother, I accept you as my little sister Louise-chan," he said in excitement as he rubs his face against my head.

"WHAA… Wait a minute I didn…." I tried to deny before he smothered me into his embrace again.

Ok I shall tell the truth here. Being embraced by Darmond…it felt really nice. I felt safe…I felt warm…the flickering flame of hope inside me roared to life in his arms.

 _I guess my stupid Familiar wants to feel the love of a little sister._

I realise then that I took him away from his home, away from his own little sister, and if his reaction to Guiche's statement was anything to go by, he adores her. I then decide that as embarrassing as it may be, I shall give in and accept him as my big brother. Because he has been what I imagined a big brother to be like since earlier today, and I felt guilty taking him away from his sister.

 _But still… it's too embarrassing to call him Oniichan in public._

"Ne ne Louise-chan, can you call me Oniichan?" I feel my face burn with embarrassment before I pull out my horse whip which I gathered earlier to punish my stupid Familiar if he proved less than ideal and began to hit him to relieve my embarrassment.

"No you stupid Familiar… I shall not do such an embarrassing thing.. And don't get ahead of yourself! Who would call you Oniichan you insufferable idiot dog?"

Thus the duel ended with Louise comically whipping her familiar, and everyone around laughing at the scene, just about forgetting what just transpired, while Darmond was on cloud nine as his plan had succeeded. Louise was accepting of him as an older brother figure, and best yet, he was getting his first scolding by his newly adopted sister.

All was right with the world!

*****CHAPTER END*****

 **AN/ And there we go this chapter ended up being longer than I wanted and I had to cut out part of it at the end here so it didnt end up being longer. That part will start the following chapter so don't worry about missing anything. I also apologize for taking long with this chapter cause real life is a pain.**

 **So we see get to see the story from Louise's and Kirche POV this chapter. I felt it would be more impactful if it was in First person than the usual Thrid person view I write. I hope I was right in my choice. It allowed me to show Louise's state of mind and how her interactions with Darmond changed it. So Darmond has been successfully adopted as a big brother... but is that all Louise wants. To tell you the truth Louise is going to have a major crush on him. But keep in mind, I stand by what I said before, Louise is not going to end up with Darmond.**

 **With that said we see a glimpse into the mind of Kirche. Now she gets a bad rep for being the way she is but I adore her because she reminds me of a confident and sexy latin woman. So know that any of you who dare see her as a whore, will garner my displeasure. Honestly why can't a woman be perverted without being called a whore. Jiraiya is a hero to us all, why can't Kirche be one to. Double Standard much!**

 **Darmond's Combat Magic utilizes 4 Schools. Each was developed by a different member of his family, I shall not reveal more here because this will be discussed in the next chapter. If you haven't realized I am using Latin when he uses his enchantment gems. But I am sure you are wondering what language he used when he used his Combat magic. Well lets just say they will soon recognize the language as being similar to another language present in Halkeginia. You will find out what that is about later.**

 **By the way sorry if the sentences seem to be close together I am still trying to figure out how to double space here cause it seems to lose the double spacing when I transfer it here on If anyone can tell me how that would be appreciated.**

 **Anyways I hope you all liked it so please read and review.**


	4. Why not me?

**AN/ So I got this chapter out quicker than I thought I would so here you go all. So more people have read my story which is cool but they seem shy to review. Well whatever I answer to you guys who did review now:**

 **ShiniD - Yep it did come quickly. It was really the only way to get his attention there. And I am glad you like the POV change and I agree to your opinion. Finally yes there will be antics...as a matter of fact they really start this chapter.** **As to your thoughts on Dahlia, well it may or may not happen... who is to say?**

 **Cf96 - I am not exactly sure what your laughing about but if I made you laugh I consider that a win.**

 **Mahesvara - Yea he got her. And no, he isn't really a masochist, he just likes any form of attention from his sister characters, even the violent kind cause his little Dahlia was violent as well. Glad you loved it here is another chapter for you to enjoy.**

 **WARNING WARNING WARING**

 **Now a warning, there will be a rather 'citrusy' scene in this chapter so young readers under 18, look away and skip where I indicate, otherwise I am taking away your internet privileges.**

 **So without further ado... HAVAAT THEE... ENJOY AND REVIEW**

"Talking" - Talking

 _Thinking_ \- Thinking

 _"Dialogue"_ \- Inner dialogue with Zavier

*Action* - an action done while talking

 **"Spell chanting" - Spell chanting or heard conversation (depending)**

 **"ATTACK NAME"** \- Attack name

 **DISCLAIMER - Zero no Tsukaima is unfortunately not mine, otherwise what I plan to do to Siesta would be canon but Darmond and everything Magiorbis is mine so don't make me come for you.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Why not me?**

I, Darmond, am now sitting at a tea table, while sipping delicious tea, which was prepared by Siesta-chan. Furthermore, I am not alone as I am sitting at this tea table, with my officially adopted little sister Louise, as well as Kirche-san and Tabitha-chan, with their respective familiars; though, said familiars' current actions and attitude were quite different.

Kirche's pyrolizard familiar called Flame, is currently very tense. He is looking at me with suspicion and waiting to react to some perceived threat that my presence has towards his Master. Given my earlier actions, I don't really blame him.

Tabitha's dragon familiar Sylphid, had the opposite reaction to my presence. Her head is currently located on my lap, and her eyes are closed in comfort while I am stroking her head affectionately. She trills in delight every so often, and seems content to snuggle me, in her current position. But she keeps eyeing my little sister Louise, with suspicious eyes of her own. Again given what occurred earlier, not really a surprising action.

Kirche and Tabitha decided to join Louise and me, when I suggested a return to tea-related activities. As it was later in the evening, there were not a lot of other people, so I invited Siesta to wait on us privately. She seemed delighted to do just that. Thus she is also with us, but is standing by the tray she brought, laden with tea and a variety of tea snacks, with an 'I am ready to serve you' smile on her face.

 _I wish I could invite her to sit with us, but given their seemingly elitist attitude, I do not think Louise and the others would appreciate her doing as such._

Louise has not said a word since we sat at the table. She seemed to be sipping her tea in silent contemplation. Kirche was also silently drinking tea, but she was observing my every action with an intense gaze and flushed cheeks, which made me rather uncomfortable. Tabitha… well I noticed she is a stoic individual, so her silence was expected; was reading her book and sipping her tea. But I noticed that every time her familiar trilled in delight, her Mana fluctuated with some weird emotion I couldn't identify, before she snuffed it out quickly. She would also subtly look at her familiar's current position and flash the same fluctuation of emotion in her Mana, before quickly looking away while snuffing the emotion quickly.

I couldn't explain her behavior so I decided to ask her, "Tabitha-chan, I hope the affection I am giving your familiar, is not presumptuous of me?"

She looked up at my question, thought about it for a minute before responding, "No problem."

"Oh really, well good because I was getting the sense that my current actions were displeasing to you," I said with a smile.

She blushed ever so slightly before shaking her head in the negative before whispering to herself very quietly "Not yours." Now in respect to her I didn't point out what I heard. This was beaten into me by my Dahlia-chan, who pointed out how rude it was for me to repeat a person's whispered words aloud. But I wondered who Tabitha was talking about nonetheless.

Before I could ponder on that question it seemed Louise was snapped out of her deep contemplation and finally spoke to me.

"So Familiar… you are a mage."

"Yes, I am a mage… and I told you could call me by my name, or 'Oniichan' if you wish," I said with a teasing smile.

"I-I-I didn't call you Oniichan alright!" she said in cute red-faced denial.

"Alright, alright no need to get more upset, but you can at least call me by my name, Louise-chan," I said with teasing wink. She blushed furiously at the way I called her.

"Who gave you permission to refer to me so familiarly?" she said with an angry pout.

 _Uuuuuu you need to stop being so cute Louise, it makes me want to gobble you up heheheh_

"Well, technically you did, when you summoned me as a Familiar; after all how else is a Familiar supposed to refer to their master but 'Familiarly'," I said, my teasing smile growing wider. She looked at me in disbelief at my response before getting a furious face.

"Wha..Wha…" she stuttered out angrily, before I gave the killing blow by petting her on her head and saying, "You will let me call you, my newly adopted and precious little sister, 'Louise-chan' won't you?"

Her blush spread to her face as comical steam came out of her ears, before she looked away and folded her arms in annoyance, and said with the cutest angry pout, "Hmph, Fine! Do what you want, you stupid Familiar!"

"Fufufu 'Do what I want' you say…. Such dangerous words… then I guess I shall dig in," I said before leaping at her and pulling into my brotherly embrace, I having lost what little self-control I had since yesterday.

I rubbed my cheeks against hers while saying, "You are just too cute for words, my adorable imouto-chan."

"AHHHHHHHH stop this you stupid Familiar!" she screamed while struggling to leave my arms.

"Mou, if you called me by my name, I shall give you more a-ffec-tion Louise-chan," I said with a flirty wink.

"E-E-ENOUGH YOU BAKA FAMILIAR," she shouted with an embarrassed red face, before pulling out her wand and hitting me with it. This caused a heatless explosion to go off, sending me on a journey to the sky.

 _By the Gods, her reactions are exactly like little Dahlia's….she – Is – PERFECT,_ I thought while flying away with a content smile on my face.

Louise was huffing and puffing with embarrassed annoyance.

"My my my it seems you and Darmond-kun are getting along quite well Louise-chan," said Kirche with a giggle as she looked at Darmond fly away. Tabitha was looking at the scene as well, while Siesta had covered her mouth and looked on with an 'Oh no' look on her face.

"Yeah she is rather affectionate isn't she," I said.

Everyone turned their necks so quickly towards my voice, which they could've been sprained, as I was sitting down exactly where I was previously, with a just as shell shocked Slyphid staring at me.

"H-H-H-How did you do that?!" everyone but Tabitha demanded loudly, as she did it with a softer voice.

I looked at them with an innocent smile and said, "Did what?"

Needless to say that response was not taken well. Louise was annoyed, Tabitha was suspicious, Kirche was amused and surprised, and finally, Siesta was relieved. I took the various tones of questioning 'how I got there when I was flying through the air,' in stride before saying with an innocent tone, "I have absolutely no idea what you all are talking about. I was always sitting down right here." I sipped my tea as they stared at me in silence.

* * *

I, Louise just started stupidly at my familiar, Darmond.

 _How did he do that? Was that another one of his strange spells._

"You are truly interesting Darmond-kun," Kirche said while covering her mouth with her hand as she giggled with amusement.

"Well I am certainly not boring, Kirche-san."

"Mou, you may call me 'Kirche-chan,' Darmond-kun. You have certainly earned that right," she said with a flirty wink.

"I see… then I guess I shall, Kirche-chan," Darmond said with an awkward smile.

 _Tch that witch has eyes for My Darmond….did I just say 'My Darmond.'_

I blushed at my inadvertent thought. So I decided to ask Darmond about his Magic to distract myself.

"Familiar, what type of magic was you using earlier, against Guiche?"

My Dar…I mean Darmond took a sip of his tea again before responding.

"Well that type of Magick is called Combat Magick. Combat although the specific spells I used are not typical Combat Magick spells," he said with a prideful smile.

"What is 'Combat Magick'?" I asked him in response.

"Well basic Combat Magick is used by any mage, whereby they utilise both their magick to boost their physical constitution to be utilised in physical combat. They can also utilise their own Physical energy called Ki, along with their magick, to perform various Combat Magick Techniques, or CMT's for short.

"They are techniques made by your family, right?" asked Kirche with a curious voice.

"Yes they are. Quite observant of you Kirche-chan," he said with an impressed look in his eyes.

"Fufufu Well I do try to be, especially when the subject interests me," she said with a flirty wink.

 _This damn witch. Stop flirting so shamelessly with MY Darm….I mean Darmond. Stupid brain, stop it._

"Right…" Darmond said awkwardly before he continued, "Anyway, the spells I used today, are the Wulfric Family - Combat Magick Techniques, which can only be used by a Wulfric or those trained by a Wulfric. There are Four Schools of Techniques, each developed by a different member of my family; my father, mother and older brother and sister. Each of the Schools have a Basic Form and an Advance Form, the ones I used today were the basic forms.

" **Unbreakable Body** , **Iron Will** , **Honest Heart** " listed Tabitha, who had put down her book to pay attention, when the conversation began.

"Yes, those and ' **Fantastic Technique** ,' are the Basic Forms of the Wulfric Family – CMT, and I have mastered them all," he said with a smug smile.

"My Father developed **Iron Will** , while my Aniki (older brother) developed **Unbreakable Body**. My Mother developed **Fantastic Technique** while my Aneki (older sister) developed **Honest Heart**.

"What about the advanced forms?" I asked him since he didn't mention them

He hesitated before responding with a reminiscent smile, "Ah… well they are called, **Golden Will, Undying Body, Heavenly Technique,** and **Devilish Heart** which were each developed by the same persons **.** Andwell… they all died before I could learn them so I can't really use any of my family's Advance Form CMT,"

We all froze when we heard that.

"Oh my I am so sorry Darmond-kun," exclaimed the maid who was serving us.

"I appreciate your sympathy Siesta-chan, but it is unnecessary," he said with a dismissive wave but an appreciative smile. "It happened a long time ago…" he continued saying, "…and those responsible have already been dealt with," he finished with a slightly darker tone. Though I was sure we all wanted to ask what happened, no one did because his tone was also dismissive, telling us to just leave it alone.

However, my mind was occupied by other thoughts as well.

 _Darmond-kun? Siesta-chan? Where did Darmond meet this maid, and why is he so friendly with her? Is it because she has a bigger chest than me? Does he only like big chests? That can't be he seemed so awkward around Kirche, doesn't that mean I…_

I shake my head as I realised what I was thinking about.

 _Damn it what is wrong with me? Why do I keep thinking these things?_

I couldn't understand my current emotions which irked me. So I decided to take out my frustrations on the maid.

"Oi Maid, who gave you permission to join our conversation?"

"Ah…well…" the maid stuttered out in surprise.

"Hmph, how presumptuous you must be to join the conversation of us Nobles, plebeian," I spit out with as much displeasure as I can manage. "Now leave us plebeian and learn your place next time," I finished with a superior smirk.

The maid gained tears in her eyes before bowing quickly and saying, "I apologize for my presumptuousness Valliere-dono," before turning to leave.

 _Heh serves her right talking to My Darmo…..I mean Darmond with such a familiar tone._

"Well then I suppose a **Plebeian** like me should also leave the presence of **Nobles** like you," said Darmond with a cold, sarcastic voice.

I was shocked by Darmond's statement. And the Maid halted and looked at him as well.

But what I was most shocked at was the cold look in Darmond's eyes… when he looked at me.

* * *

I, Siesta Markov was hurt by what the Noble Valliere had said…because she was right.

I was the only plebian there. Darmond was a mage, thus he was a 'Noble' like them.

I was worried for Darmond when I heard about the duel. So I took it upon myself to watch his duel. When he won I was so glad…. but then I felt a little sad, when I saw how Darmond won.

He used Magic.

That would mean he was a 'Noble,' and as such, he wouldn't even look my way twice. I admit; I have developed a crush on Darmond, since earlier today. I had thought that like me he was a plebeian, and while that wouldn't matter to me, it did provide a similarity between us that would've allowed us to become friends….and maybe more.

But all the possibility of exploring my feelings beyond a crush flew out the window when I realized he is a 'Noble.' He would soon realize that I am beneath him, and would treat me as just another maid. Or even worse he would realize that he could 'have' me, regardless of my wishes. As I saw him interact with the Nobles Valliere, Zerbt and Yuuki (See AN), it added wood to the proverbial fire of my doubts, because he carried himself with the grace of a Noble.

But then his antics with Louise, which were funnily enough, like a plebeian as Nobles didn't act like that, endeared me to him. He acted so carefree, and even his making fun of them when he magically came back from flying away, while denying it happened in the first place, made him seem more approachable. It gave me hope that despite being a 'Noble' he might be open enough to a friendship with me.

So I decided that, even if my crush comes to nothing, if I could be friends with Darmond, I would be happy.

When I heard about what happened to his family, I felt so sad for him. Even though it would be seen as out of turn, I expressed my sympathy to his loss, but he dismissed my sympathy with an appreciative smile. He hadn't seen my comment as out of turn and he still called me Siesta-chan. My heart filled with hope because it seemed that Darmond would not reject my friendship.

But then Noble Valliere admonished me, and my doubts came back in full swing, because the more he realized how different our classes were, the less appreciative of my friendship he would become.

So as I walked away after apologizing to Valliere-dono, I began to close my heart to my newly developed feelings for Darmond.

" **Well then I suppose a** **Plebeian** **like me should also leave the presence of** **Nobles** **like you,"**

I stopped when I heard him say. I felt my heart soar then I turned around. He was looking at Louise with a cold stare.

 _Is he… Is he defending me?_

Did my hope still exist? Could he see beyond our classes to pursue a friendship with me?

Darmond walked towards me then placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Us plebeians need to stick together," he said loud enough for everyone to hear. He then gave me a reassuring nod, and turned both of us away from the others, to walk away together.

I looked at him with a smile as my heart warmed.

 _Darmond…thank you_

* * *

"Wait Familiar, you are not a plebeian; unlike the maid you, like us, are a 'Noble'," I, Louise, yelled in panic, as I saw Darmond begin to leave, after comforting the Maid.

"The Maid has a name and it's Siesta…. Wait what is your last name?" he began while answering me before he turned to the Maid to ask his question.

 _He didn't even know her last name. He was always on a first name basis with her. Does that mean he likes her?_

My mind was a jumble then I heard the maid say, "Markov, my full name is Siesta Markov, Darmond-kun."

"Markov huh…Wait did you say Markov?" Darmond exclaimed

"Umm, yes I did," the Maid responded.

"How interesting." Darmond said in contemplation.

"What do you mean, Darmond-kun?" the wretched Maid responded.

"Oi, Maid who gave you permission to speak so familiarly to my Familiar?" I asked in annoyance.

However, it was Darmond who responded with a cold voice, "I did Master, and for the second time she has a name…use it," the last part spoken without any room for argument.

I got more annoyed with his constant defense of the maid.

"Why should I care for a plebeian's name…" I began to tirade, before it is cut off by Darmond quickly stating, "I am a plebeian as well, like I told Guiche earlier, I have no noble title so I am the same as her."

I understood what he meant about not having a noble title but how could he say he was the same as her.

"Huh, but you can use Magic; she can't. That's what makes you a 'Noble' like us and she a plebeian, so you are not the same that statement makes no sense."

Darmond gain a look of disbelief on his face.

"Wait… what you mean that she can't use Magic?" he asked with incredulity in his voice.

It was Kirche who, along with Tabitha was silently observing the situation going on, that answered.

"She means that we 'Nobles' can use magic while plebeians like Markov-san cannot use magic."

"No no no I mean specifically what do you mean she cannot use Magick," he confusion apparent on his face.

"Darmond-kun they meant that I can't use magic at all," the Maid chose to say at this point.

He looked at the Maid in confusion. Then he stepped closer to her.

"Siesta-chan, I apologize in advance for my rudeness" he said solemnly

"Uh.. Darmond-kun what do you m…" was all she got out before Darmond began to fondle her body

 _What the…..what is he doing in front of everyone_

"Familiar what in the Founder's name, are you doing?"

* * *

I, Darmond, took a break from teaching my newly adopted sister Louise, how to properly treat people below her station, until I found out what the whole Noble-plebeian dichotomy was about.

I didn't believe what they said until Siesta said it herself **"…I can't use magic."** That should be impossible. I could sense Siesta's Mana Pool, the source of her Mana. She should be able to do magic just fine…unless there was something wrong with her Spiritual Pathways. Or even her Spiritual Gates, or as the martial artists of Magiorbis would say the Spirit's Chakras.

A Blockage of the Pathways could lead to weakening of Magick, to eventual inability to use Magick, due to dying. However, in this case the inability to use Magick is an eventual process, but Siesta acted as if she couldn't use it all her life. That meant sealed or destroyed Spiritual Gates.

Destroyed Spiritual Gates are deliberate; such a thing is only used on the worst criminal offenders. Sealed pathways are semi-deliberate; as one could have their Gates sealed by another or be born with a defect of naturally sealed Spiritual Gates.

I had to test this out. The only way how, is to pulse my own mana into Siestas body, while feeling for the pulse of her own mana in rejection to my forcibly injected Mana.

Which is what I am doing now, by touching her body at certain points on her legs, butt, back, stomach, chest arms, neck and finally head. I ignore Louise's outrage and Kirche's husky "Oh My, so forward Darmond-kun," so I can concentrate at the task at hand.

At first Siesta tensed but she quickly relaxed and let me continue touching her.

I whisper in her ear, "Thanks for trusting me Siesta I will finish my analysis soon." The only response I got was a breathy "Mhmm" from her, while she bit her lips as if struggling to not make a sound.

Her face became flushed.

Her heartbeat increased.

Her breathing became erratic.

Her nipples became erect and the area between her legs became warm and moist.

 _Hmmm why is it that girls get these reactions when I perform this test on them._

Back in Magiorbis when I had my noble title, I had a retinue of mages who fought at my side. One day a girl in my retinue got attacked by a man who sealed her Gates. So I employed this test to find and reopen her sealed Gates. Only for every other girl in my retinue, after hearing about it from the girl, come demanding I do the same test on them. I obliged, and every time I did, all of them had the same reaction that Siesta.

I always thought I was hurting them, but they had always insisted that I was most certainly NOT hurting them. Furthermore, they made these tests a weekly chore for me, but I never understood why, as we didn't face enemies every week. When I questioned as such, they always told me to, 'not worry about it and to accept it, you sexy man' or some other variation of that same sentence, except the 'sexy man' part, that one was almost constant.

I don't know what me being physically attractive had to do with doing an unneeded test, but they were insistent, so I just gave in to their demands. But I always suspected that something was wrong with the entire situation, especially when they begged me not to tell anyone about these weekly tests. That, and the amount of fighting they had over the order, they got the tests in.

 _Well it doesn't matter now I guess. I left that all behind. I still wonder what that was all about though._

I finish the test while thinking about all this. When it was done I held Siesta in my arms as I knew she like all the other girls would be unable to walk for the moment.

"Are you ok Siesta?" I asked with genuine concern.

She looked at me with a dreamy look on her face before saying with a frustrated voice, "I am just fine Darmond-kun, but are you sure you are done with what you were doing?"

"Yep, I got the results I needed" I said with a thumb up.

"Oh I see… well, good for you then," she said with a slightly forced smile. "I didn't get the result I needed though," she whispered to herself in a disappointed voice. For some reason this was the reaction that some of the girls displayed when I finished the test, and they sounded just as disappointed as her. So I told her what I automatically used to tell them without realizing it, "Well maybe next time you will."

The blush she got on her face was atomic and then she fainted.

 _Ok that was a first._

I took her at put her in the chair by the tea table and finally turn to face my fellow mages.

Louise had an outraged look on her face. Tabitha's face was completely flushed. Kirche had an intense look on her face, almost like she wanted to devour me, which was the same look the girls in my retinue had when the day for testing came. Interestingly enough, Slyphid was also looking at me through the cover of her front paws, as if trying to hide her face in embarrassment. Flame was looking at me with, if I understood his body language, great respect.

"What?" I asked in innocent confusion.

* * *

After everyone was calm and sitting again, and Siesta had awoken from her fainting spell, I told them the reason for my actions.

"Results?" Tabitha asked with a mildly curious voice.

"Well as far as I can tell you all are wrong, because Siesta should be able to use magic." They all looked at me in shock at my statement. Siesta in particular was looking at me like I grew a third head.

"But that should be impossible, the Maid…" I looked at her in disapproval, "… I mean Markov-san wasn't born from a noble family she shouldn't have it in her blood to use Magic."

I respond, "Seriously, I just talked about Mana Pool, Spiritual Pathways and Gates and what they meant to a mage, and their ability to use magick, and you mention 'noble blood'," with incredulity heavy in my voice "Siesta has all these things inside of her body and they are in fine working order so she should be able to use Magick," I argued passionately.

Louise was silent at that but it was Kirche who challenged my argument.

"How do we know that the mages of this world have the same things as you are describing, inside them? Siesta wasn't classified as a mage, so her having the things you speak off would be meaningless, unless the mages here had the same things?" Kirche said with a serious face.

I looked at her and thought about what she said.

 _Actually, she is not wrong. This is a different world; mages could've evolved in a different way to utilize magick here. So she having a Mana pool, Spiritual Pathways and Gates, may not help her use the magic of this world but, unless I am mistaken, she should be able to use magick of Magiorbis. I really need to test…_

My thoughts were interrupted by Kirche as she said with a flirty voice, "So I think you should do this test of yours on a mage of this world, and I do not mind to volunteer myself to that task," she ended with a flirty wink.

"Actually that is not a bad idea," I said while Louise shouted "Zerbst that is a terrible idea," at the same time.

I looked at Louise. "Louise-chan, I think this is a good idea I could see if you all have spiritual Pathways and Gates like I do and this could help me with my hypothesis that Siesta can use magick. The Mana pools are inconsequential, as all living things have a Mana pool but, at least on Magiorbis, Magick users have Spiritual Pathways and Gates which allow them to utilize their Mana to perform Magick."

"Well you don't need to do that testing thing with Zerbst?"

"And why shouldn't he Louise-chan? I am volunteering myself to help with his … research," Kirche said the last word while sending a flirty wink my way.

"You know why Zerbst. Honestly must you act like a harlot all the time?"

"Louise, you shouldn't call a girl a 'harlot' that is defaming and rude," I said in admonishment.

"B-B-B-But she is a harlot," she complained loudly.

"Master," her face screwed up when I called her that, "You should have been raised better than that, but regardless of that, no little sister of mine is going to be someone, who does this bad thing."

She looked away and folded her arms in annoyance. She finally said "Fine, whatever you say, you Familiar-baka."

"Anyway besides doing the 'test' on a mage of Halkeginia, it would also help if I could understand how you all use your Magic."

Louise quickly said "Well classes start tomorrow you could sit in and learn about that there. I am sure the teachers won't mind, so you can put off this testing thing until you understand how we use Magic," she said with a sly smirk on her face while Kirche has an annoyed look on her face.

"Hmm, well it's true I could do the test anytime, so I guess from tomorrow I am once again a Magic student."

As I was pondering this I didn't see the sparks which were appearing between the challenging looks of Louise and Kirche, or the dreamy look of Siesta, as she looked at me. I was pulled out of my contemplation by Tabitha, who pulled on my shirt sleeve.

I looked at her before she raised her staff-less hand and said, "Volunteer."

"What?" Screamed Louise while Kirche looked at her and said, "Hoh, so you are seeking to betray me Tabitha, I am both sad and proud of you, but don't think of getting ahead of this race."

Tabitha looked at her then said, "Challenge accepted."

Kirche got a big smile on her face before saying, "Atta girl."

I looked at the scene in confusion.

 _Again, why do girls always fight for this simple 'test'?_

* * *

It has been a week since that tea party. Every day I, Darmond, have been going to class with Louise and taking the lectures in. After this week of classes, I can say two things.

1) The Magic of Halkeginia is primitive

2) I now know why everyone calls Louise 'the Zero'.

So for the first thing – The mages of this world do not know a single Law of their own Magic. This confounded me greatly, because I couldn't figure out how they used magic. Then I sat in class and listened and observed. To put it quite simply the mages of this world are include humans and elves who use a magic they call Nature Magic, which I am excited to hear because the elven Mages back home use Magick of the same name.

 _I definitely have to meet an elf of this world._ _To use what is probably the same Magick, this might expose some truths to the theories I have in my head so far about this Gandalfr thing, and what it really means._

Anyway the human mages use what I will call pseudo Elemental Magic. They use magic of five elements: fire, water, earth, wind and a mysterious fifth element called void. Now to understand why I call their magic primitive you have to understand how an Elementalist uses their magic.

An Elementalist must first have compatibility to an element which is the ease of which they can manipulate their specific element. Thus a fire Elementalist, can manipulate fire with the greatest of ease, but honestly any mage worth their salt can manipulate any of the elements. Heck I could snap my fingers and make a flame materialize in my hands. But it would be a benign fire; nothing more than ordinary fire found in nature.

What separates a fire Elementalist from the crowd is their knowledge of the Laws of Elemental Fire and their ability to communicate with the fire elemental spirits, which exist in all magical worlds. Using their knowledge of the Laws, they communicate with the spirits who follow the Laws, and coerce them into performing magickal phenomena, according to the Laws while using the Mana of the Elementalist, whose will shapes the spell. It's similar to summoning magick, but the key difference is the elemental spirits have no true consciousness while summoned spirits do.

As such an Elementalist communicates using the Law as his language to get the spirit to follow.

Now on Halkeginia, the process is virtually the same. The have compatibility and they use elemental spirits. However they do not know or use any Laws thus they inefficiently use their mana to call the spirits then impose their will upon them to perform magical phenomena. This results in the sapping of their will or mental energy which takes a while to recover before they can use a spell again. The one good thing is they are born with larger than ordinary Mana Pools. Thus for all its inefficiency, the magic of Halkeginia won't kill a person from complete Mana exhaustion, as their will runs out a lot quicker than mana, and recovers even slower than mana.

The whole ranking system they have is nothing more than efficiency they have to impose their will on the spirits.

Dot - Single spirit per point of will

Line – Two spirits per point of will

Triangle – Three spirits per point of will

Square – Four spirits per point of will

All in all it is an inefficient system of magic, which can easily be overturned with the right application of knowledge and proper magic. Hell if I wanted to I could point them in the right direction to improve their magical system, but I won't because the weaker they are the better for me. I say this because their magic has the potential to be truly dangerous like the top Higher Magicks back home, as if they can do this much without knowledge of any laws… imagine the devastation one with knowledge of laws can do.

Now onto Louise being called the Zero; it happened on the first class I went together with her.

* * *

 **\- Flashback – about a week ago**

After the fiasco of the previous evening, Darmond and Louise entered the classroom, for his first class on Magic, like nothing happened.

Truthfully, Louise just wanted to put a stop to Kirche's plans of taking advantage of her Familiar's surprising naiveté, after what he did to the maid, Siesta, yesterday. But really, Louise had more selfish reasons, why she cut Kirche off from trying to get him to perform his test on her, right there and then. She will never admit to it, but her reason was selfish indeed.

Anyway she finally got around to calling the maid by her first name, especially after they took a bath together with Kirche and Tabitha.

Kirche was most insistent that this should occur, mostly because she wanted to question the maid about her experience with the 'test.' By the time the interrogation was done everyone but Kirche, was embarrassed and red-faced. Kirche then went on to tease everyone, and thus Louise and Siesta bonded together in mutual embarrassment.

But back to the present Louise sat nervously in the class. Her familiar Darmond, was for all intents and purposes completely focused on the lecture of Professor Chevreuse, the teacher for Earth Magic. The teacher was speaking about the importance of Earth Magic, to commerce and other such things. But it wasn't until the Professor demonstrated Transmutation that Darmond reacted.

"Impossible! Alchemy without a Transmutation circle and ignoring the Law of Equivalent Exchange," Darmond whispered to himself.

 _To turn a chunk of stone into a chunk of gold of the same size to perform such a feat with pseudo Elemental Magick,_ was the thought that crossed his mind as he pondered on the implications of what he just saw.

 _But how? Unless…they are using pure imagination to make the elemental spirit to perform such a feat. That would explain what I witnessed when I saw Guiche's Magic. His mana basically captured the earth elemental spirits and then using the wand as a foci, he forced them into a form he found useful, using will infused Mana. What a completely archaic system! I have to investigate this._

Darmond then decided to ask a question to the Teacher. "Professor, if I may make and inquiry, does this mean that Tristian, has no need to mine gold, as it is so easy to produce from stones like you just did?"

"Oh absolutely not Familiar-san, when one performs this spell it saps a lot of their willpower, try to transmute too much and the person may end up killing themselves. But even when able to use this spell one must have a high level of earth magic, and when they perform the spell they cannot use it again for a while, depending on many factors. Thus using it to make enough gold to run a kingdom, would be simply too inefficient."

 _As expected though they do not understand, the Law of Equivalent Exchange seems to apply here in Halkeginia. That's why I see the spirits dying when she and Guiche do this transmutation-type spells. The spirits are usually pretty easygoing but to witness the death of their fellows must make them become more disobedient thus the inability to perform the spell for a period of time. This is why this system of elemental magick was abandoned ages ago in Magiorbis when we learned of the Laws, to think I would see it once again here. This can only mean that these mages do not even know the Laws of their world's magic._

The Professor then decided to call upon a volunteer to try to perform a simple transmutation spell. Everyone besides Guiche were less than enthusiastic about it. The teacher then turned to the Noble Louise Valliere.

"Why don't you try Valliere-dono?" Louise froze when she was called. Everyone in the class started to protest. Especially Kirche, who had taken a break of her constant flirting with Darmond to say, "Uh Professor that probably is not the best idea?" The classmates agreed with her saying something along the lines of 'Louise the Zero can't possibly be a good choice at all.'

Needless to say, Darmond was curious about the whole thing. Louise looked at him with an embarrassed face, which turned into sheer determination when she shouted, "I'll do it!" Kirche looked at her in surprise and concern saying "Are you sure Louise-chan?" "Yes," was Louise's immediate response as she began to walk to the front of the classroom.

Tabitha took this moment to then quietly and discreetly leave the classroom; Kirche looked at Louise, and then turned to immediately follow her bluenette friend, while the other students began to duck under their desks as Louise walked to the front of the class.

Darmond was the pinnacle of concentration as Louise performs the spell.

The results were not what he expected.

 **-Flashback End-**

To put it simply Louise spell… exploded. I thought the spell she used on me before, was simply a spell she knew, but it was actually the unwanted result of any spell she uses. It was interesting watching her perform the spell though because as far as I knew Louise was using a spell but just not the spell she was using at the moment. And I told her as much after that fiasco.

 **\- Flashback, After class at tea table outside-**

"So this is why you are called the Zero, right?" spoke Darmond sagely as he sips his tea.

Louise, who was feeling really down said, "Y-Y-Yes, I am a failure. I can't do a single ordinary spell right. I can understand if you want to abandon such a useless…." Was all she managed to get out before Darmond embraced her.

"Stop saying these things! You are not and have never been a failure! You are simply just misunderstood!"

Louise heard what he said, and felt her tears well up, before she tightened the hug and cried into his shoulder. Then as if realizing her weakness, she tried to push him away while screaming hysterically.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO SURE? HOW CAN YOU HAVE SUCH CONFIDENCE IN ME? I AM USELESS, I AM THE ZERO, I AM…" was all she got to say, before Darmond put his hand on her head, and rubbed it comfortingly.

"You are Louise le Blanc de la Valliere, or have you forgotten my imouto?" He said reassuring her. Louise felt her heart begin to warm, as she finally calmed down in his embrace. After a few minutes of his comforting she finally drew courage to say, "So you won't leave me because I am a failure?"

He then looked at her kissed her endearingly on the forehead and said, "What kind of big brother abandons his adopted sibling in her time of greatest need?"

Louise looked up at him with puppy dog eyes, then said in the cutest little voice, "Oniichan…thank you."

Darmond froze, then he began to giggle like a perverted old man, before he began to hug her tightly and rub his face against her while exclaiming, " UUUUUAHHH You are just tooo adoooraaablleeeee I just want to gobble you up. Why do I have a sister this cute? UUUUU I can hardly contain my joy, let me hugs you loads, and rub you loads, and kiss you loads," he said before planting multiple kisses on her cheeks and forehead, all while fondling her body with his hands, while hugging her tightly.

"ARRRRRGHHH STOP THIS YOU STUPID PERVERTED FAMILIAR," she said before once again blasting him away with one of her signature explosive failures. "BUUUUUUUTTTT WHHHHHYYYYYY LOOOOUIIISSEEE-CCCCHHHHWWAAANNN I WUUUUUVVV YOOOOUUU…." He screamed as he flew away through the sky.

"Stupid …idiot… Darmond… not… permission… idiot… prepare… heart," grumbled Louise as she looked at him fly away with an angry pout and a flushed face.

"That was just mean imouto-chan," spoke Darmond as he sipped his tea. Louise snapped her head to look at him, and then back where she saw him fly away. She alternated this motion several times, before she just looked at him, and questioned with a no-nonsense face, "How much of what I just said did you hear?"

He looked at her and lied smoothly "Absolutely none of it"

 _Phew that was close what if he heard what I said_ Louise thought in relief.

 _But I did hear all of it you little cutie you. Fufufu your oniichan shall give you more love in the future._

"Anyways our sibling bonding aside, I was just going to explain why you are not a failure." Louise gave him her full attention then. "As far as I can see when you were performing the spell, you successfully did the spell…" he began before Louise interrupted him, "That's not possible it just exploded as usual." He bonked her on the head saying "Let me finish what I was saying," as she got silent, while rubbing her head with an angry pout.

"As I was saying the spell was successfully completed, the elements were preparing to obey you, but then some strange force simply 'high-jacked' your spell, causing the result we witnessed in the class today." Louise waited for him to pause before asking, "Some outside force took over my spell?"

"No, Louise, not an outside force. It originated from you; your own mana seemed to rebel against you, for doing that spell." Louise looked at him in confusion before he continued, "You are interestingly enough compatible with all the elements," her eye widened in shock at this, "but you seem to have the presence of another 'compatibility,' which consumes the others whenever you try to do a spell, using each of the other compatibilities. In other words Louise, it is almost like you are using the wrong element, or an element you are incompatible with."

"That is…. I …" she stuttered in disbelief before she looked him in the eye and said, "so this foreign element, is preventing me from using any other element's spells."

"Correct, and because the element is high-jacking a spell, that is not of its element, the spell collapses at the last second, causing the explosion that occurs with every spell you do. You understand what this means, right Louise-imouto?"

Louise thinks about it before tears well up in her eyes, and she shows a beatific smile saying, "I am not a failure."

Darmond pets her head again. "Exactly, your magic is failing you, but you are not a failure. Now, before we can even think of a solution to this problem, I need to investigate some more things. Unfortunately, I can't read your written words as of yet, so I can't visit your library."

"Then I can do just that," said Louise who seemed happy that the weight she carried all her teenage life has finally been lifted.

"Good attitude imouto… well then, I need you to investigate this mysterious void element."

"Void… you don't think I like the founder am a void mage?" she asked shell-shocked by my request.

"Founder?" he asked confused before Louise began to tell me of Brimir, the supposed 'Founder' of the entire magical system.

Once I heard the legend I added more things I needed to investigate, because what I was hearing was pretty suspicious.

"Hmm interesting, well regardless of what you may think, this 'unknown compatibility' may in fact be this void element, thus until we prove otherwise, it is our top suspect for your failed spells."

Louise nodded her head in understanding.

"Now… let us negotiate these 'permissions' I apparently need," he said with a sly smile and playful wink.

Her face lit up like the morning sun, and she exclaimed, "Y-Y-Y-YOU SAID YOU DIDN'T HEAR ANYTHING!"

"Needless to say…. I lied," he said with a triumphant smirk.

Louise wanted nothing more than to crawl under a rock and hide.

 **\- Flashback End –**

Since then, Louise has been visiting the Library, to do the research I asked of her. I am currently looking for Siesta so that I can ask her to teach me the written languages of this world, so I can finally do research of my own in the library.

When I finally found her, she seemed to be conversing with a 'noble' looking man, who looked at least twice her age. Now I wouldn't really mind that she had business with another man, but said man was looking at her in a way I wasn't comfortable with, so I decided to interfere with this situation.

"Greetings Siesta-chan!" I gave her a hearty greeting causing both of them to look at me.

"Ah Darmond-kun," Siesta exclaimed as she looked between the noble and myself quickly.

"And this is?" The man asked Siesta while sneering at me.

 _Ok I already don't like him._

"Well, this is Darmond Wulfric and he is Valliere-dono's summoned familiar," Siesta explained to the ignorant fool.

"What seriously? A Familiar of Valliere you say? Surely you jest dear Siesta," the man said before laughing at me. Then while pointing at me, "Surely you don't expect me to believe this plebeian, is in fact a familiar Siesta-chan," the man continued.

 _Ok its official I hate this guy._

Siesta noticed the coldness in my eyes so quickly decided to keep the piece by introducing the man.

"Darmond-kun this man is known as Count Mott…"

"I can introduce myself sweet Siesta;" the newly named Count Mott interrupted and placed a hand on Siesta shoulder. "I am both the Palace Messenger and Count of Tarbes, and you plebeian, should consider it an honor for one as Noble as I to speak to the lowly you," he said with another sneer.

Siesta looked at me pleading with her eyes to not make a scene even though she looked disgusted when he touched her. So I swallow my rising annoyance and speak politely.

"The pleasure is all mine Count," I say with a respectful bow of the head.

"Hmph, at least you know how to talk to your betters," he said with the same sneer on his face. He turned his attention to Siesta, before getting a perverted grin on his face. "We will continue this at a later time then my lovely Siesta-chan," he said before taking Siesta's hand and kissing the back of it, making the girl grimace.

He looked at me like I was dirt once more before turning and walking towards the castle.

"Umm…Darmond-kun…that was…I…" Siesta began to babble before I held up my hand to silence her.

"I take it you have no love for this Count Mott person," I said rhetorically.

"No absolutely not... but he is the Count in charge of my home, Tarbes, and could make life difficult for my family, so I have to give him some…. Allowances," she said with a downcast face.

"Do you want my help?" I ask seriously.

"Oh no Darmond-kun! I can handle that man, he has been harassing me since I became a maid here a year ago. So don't worry… now what can I do for you?" she began with a distant look in her eyes, before she fake smiled at me to ask me her question.

I look at her for a moment. "Siesta-chan, you know I consider us friends right?"

She looked shocked at that before a real smile lights up her face.

"I do now Darmond-kun; you are also my special friend," she said with pink cheeks.

"Then as your friend I ask again… do you need my help?" I looked her right in the eyes.

She shifted under my intense gaze before saying firmly, "No Darmond-kun, I can handle this all on my own."

I stay silent then say with a smile, "Well alright then. I wouldn't want anything to happen to my friend, but if you say it's all handled I shall believe you. After all... Friends don't lie to each other right, Siesta-chan?"

"Right Darmond-kun," she answers with little hesitation.

 _Then why are you lying to me now my friend._

 **-about 5 minutes later-**

As I walk away from Siesta, who went on to lie and say that she does not know how to read, thus cannot help me, I ponder what trouble she could be in, that she didn't want me involved. I then notice that my stalker, who has been following me for a while now, looks ready to pounce.

"So Flame finally ready to reveal yourself?" I say to the pyrolizard, who collapses due to the sudden absence of tension in his legs, caused by his surprise. "I take it you were sent by your Master," the lizard nods its head in acknowledgement.

Kirche has been rather impatient for me to perform my special test on her. Every time she tries to bring it up, Louise for some reason shoots it down. Even worse, she has hinted heavily, that she wants me to do the test on her instead, but for some reason, I feel like that is a wrong thing to do to Louise.

Anyway, Kirche's familiar has been following me for a while, and was probably waiting till I was alone, so it could drag me to her.

 _Well might as well get this over with._

"Well, then lead the way to her, my fellow familiar," I say while indicating with my hands. The lizard trills in happiness, then begins to do just that.

 _Why do I somehow feel as if I am walking into a trap?_

* * *

- **WARNING-WARNING-WARNING-WARNING-** **WARNING-** **WARNING-** **WARNING-** **WARNING-** **WARNING-** **WARNING-** **WARNING-** **WARNING-** **WARNING-** **WARNING**

 **LIME SCENE INCOMING-** **LIME SCENE INCOMING-** **LIME SCENE INCOMING-** **LIME SCENE INCOMING-** **LIME SCENE INCOMING-** **LIME SCENE INCOMING**

* * *

I, Kirche, have cancelled all of my dates for a week now. Truthfully, I have developed a crush for Darmond, ever since his duel with Guiche; and even before that he was interesting to me. He is gorgeous, intelligent, well-spoken, caring, a little funny, and if his magical hands are anything to go by, quite 'skilled'.

When he defeated Guiche, he showed off his manliness. When he defends and helps Louise, he shows his caring. When he teases Louise, I see a fellow mischievous traveller. And when he did his 'test' with Siesta, I saw his potential as a lover.

Now, I know you would think that last part is most important to me, but in fact, the main cause for my fascination with him, is that he is an enigma. Every time I think I have him figured out, he blasts my expectations away, like one of Louise's spells. He infuriates me with his mysteriousness. I want to figure him out; I want to know everything about him. But he hides himself so well, and worse he is resistant to my charms, which mean I have no power over him.

He fascinates me, yet infuriates me at the same time.

Both are passionate emotions, and I find myself not needing the attentions of those other boys, because I want to get his attention. I want him to look at me, touch me, thrill me…. So I decided that I shall declare war today, while he performed his so called 'test'. I am already wearing my battle dress; my favorite sheer purple and white baby doll lingerie set, and a smile.

I know Flame is bringing him to me now; Louise is busy in the library, while Tabitha is away on family business, my previous paramours have finally got the message and thus, there will be no distractions. If all goes well I may even lose my purity this day.

I can feel my body shiver in anticipation. I don't have to wait too long as there is a knock at my door.

"Enter," I say nerves beginning to affect me now.

 _Come on Kirche get your head in the game, you are a passionate Germanian, not a shy Tristianian._

I pose my body in an enticing way on my bed, just before the door opens to reveal Darmond. I am struck once again by his handsome features

 _How could one be so handsome? His crimson eyes, his snow white hair, his pink lips, his high cheekbones, prominent chin, sigh if I didn't know he was human I would think he was a fairy or an elf._

He pauses for a moment, due to the darkness of the room, but Flame does his job and pushes him in, before closing the door behind him.

 _Alright let's begin this battle, shall we._

"Why hello there Darmond-kun; this is a pleasant surprise," I say with my most seductive voice.

He raises an eyebrow, looks at my choice of dress, then smirks saying, "You know somehow I don't think that is true."

 _That playful smirk kills me every time I see it._

Moving on with my plan I say, "So have you decided, to finally take me up on my offer, to volunteer for your 'test'?"

"Funnily enough, yes I have, so if you would not mind…" he said while walking towards me confidently, "we can start now if you like."

"My so bold Darmond! You seem as eager as I am, for your hands to be on my body," I say while shifting my body to show him my body's attractiveness.

"Well the quicker I perform this test, the quicker I am able to cross of some 'doubts' I have in my head," he said as he sat on the bed. My heart began to beat faster, due to his close proximity.

"Well I am happy to serve you, the best I can so take good **care** of me," I say rising and crawling towards him seductively.

"Indeed I shall," he said before he grabbed me and pulled me onto his lap so I was sitting facing away from him.

He placed his still gloved hand onto my bare stomach and began to press the spot directly under my navel with two of his fingers before rubbing it in a circular motion. Immediately, I felt my core begin to warm.

" **Mmmm** you know you can remove your gloves, I am sure it would be more helpful to this test, if **Mmmmm** you touched me directly," I said wanting to feel his naked hands against me.

"Oh you don't have to worry about that; these gloves are made so I can feel everything, as if the gloves weren't there in the first place," he said as he seemed to focus on his current actions.

 _Tch, so he has a high defense, huh. I shall seduce you yet, Darmond._

I shivered in growing pleasure as his hands began to move up higher. He would pause and rub certain spots along my stomach working his way up to my breasts. However just before he touched my mounds, he suddenly shifted me, so I sat sideways on his lap. He then began to poke at my sides, before turning me to the other side and did the same.

 _My goodness, he is quite the tease. Mou, touch my breasts already, you infuriating man._

As if he could hear my thought he turned me back to my first position, before he gently grasped my breasts in each hand. "MMMffff," I moaned out before biting my lips, to muffle the sound.

 _Mmmmmm so good, but I can't let him know how good, otherwise he will conquer me. But seriously the way he is grasping my ladies; I was right he really is skilled with his hands._

I resisted making a sound, as he prodded certain parts of my fleshy globes, giving me shivers of pleasure as he did. But he suddenly pulled my ladies out of their silk prisons and grasped them in an immensely erotic way.

"AHHHHHHHH," I moaned out not expecting the surprising tactic.

"I apologize for my rudeness, but I needed to dig deeper and your top was in the way," he said while continuing to prod my now naked breasts.

 _My how ruthless he is. Attacking me so relentlessly. *swoon* A man after my own heart._

He then pressed the two fingers of both hands onto each of my, since long erected, nipples and then proceeded to massage them, in the same circular fashion that he has been using.

I had no choice but to moan out loudly as my body arched in pleasure, causing me to press my body onto his. I was losing myself with every second he massaged my nipples. The heat that was slowly building till now, began to set ablaze quickly, as I felt a familiar pressure, building in my nether regions

 _Oh No if he continues he will make me…. No No No he is winning I must…. Oh who am I kidding, I don't want to resist._

Thus I gave in to my body's desire.

I felt myself approaching sweet, aching, pleasurable release…. Until He suddenly stopped… and moved his attentions to my shoulders and arms.

I let out a frustrated, "Noooo don't stop," which he summarily ignored in favor of continuing to explore my arms.

 _Mou you cruel man, just when I gave in…hmph I won't give you a second chance._

I decided it was time to start my offense by pushing him to lie back onto the bed and turning around to straddle his waist…. only for him to quickly reverse our positions so that he was on top. Then began to kiss me like no one has kissed me before, preventing the tirade which was about to leave my mouth.

 _Holy founder he is an amazing kisser,_ I thought, my mind now frantic and unable to comprehend for the moment, what was happening to me, as my body relaxed into his aggressive kiss. He finally stopped after a minute, to find me breathless and utterly vulnerable.

He then began to massage my neck and shoulders. I grew frustrated once more but said frustrations melted under his firm, methodical touch. His hands were like magic as they moved onto my face and head, which further increased my feelings of relaxation. This differing form of pleasure, calmed the fires which were ready to explode from his kiss, bringing me down to a lower plateau, while maintaining my feelings of pleasure I had gained, since the start of his magnificent 'test.'

 _If this is just him performing a 'test', what is his real foreplay like?_ I wondered in my head as my conscious mind grew fuzzy in relaxing bliss.

It was while in this state, he suddenly drew me into his lap again, this time with me sitting with my legs wrapped around his waist, while also removing my lingerie top. My forehead now rested against his shoulder, while my fully naked boobs pressed against his chest, as he began to massage my back.

When I finally was conscious enough to be aware of my new position, I decided to fight back a little, wrapping my arms around his neck and pressing myself against him more.

"You know it's not fair that I alone am in such a state of undress, while you remain fully clothed," I said while nibbling at his ear.

To my complaint he wordlessly vanished all of his clothes. That was the only way to describe it, as the clothes just vanished, and an earring appeared on the ear I was nibbling.

I now felt his naked and muscular toned body against mine. My boobs pressed against his chest; my moist pussy pressed against his hardened manhood, with only a thin piece of fabric between us. Before I could get a chance to react to this sudden removal of his clothes, he continued to massage my back.

I hugged myself tightly against him while rubbing against his hardened member, which was quite large, if what I felt is anything to go by, against my wet slit. I was moaning loudly now, especially now that I was finally a active participant, in this war of touch.

"Mmmmm Daaaaarrrmmmooonnnddd yooouu aarrreee sooo goooooddd wiiiittthhh yooooourrr hhhaaannnnddddsss!"

I irked at the fact he gave no reaction to my actions or my seductive moans, as he continued his methodical massaging of certain points of my back, with a look of concentration.

"MOOOUUUU, you don't need to continue your stupid test, just take me now you sexy man," I said holding his head to look me in the eyes, as I gave him an absolutely smoldering gaze. He answered me by immediately ravishing my mouth again, with his delicious lips. I moaned into his kiss as I answered it in full force. However he was the eventual winner of our war of tongues, as he drew away, after leaving me breathless again.

My mind was a fog as he went back to his test. My body was on autopilot, as I rubbed against him to entice him more. His hands were moving lower and lower, until he reached my lower back in no time, and once again concentrated his attentions there.

I felt the pleasure, which was at a plateau, begin to rise slowly again…. until he gripped my ass pushing my slit harder against his penis.

The pleasure I got just from this action alone was almost enough to send me over the edge. Like my boobs he prodded the pliant flesh of my ass, at certain points, searching for something I no longer cared about.

 _I-I-I-I can't take it anymore._

 _I want to cum._

 _I WANT TO CUM._

 _I WANT HIM TO MAKE ME CUM._

 _OH BY THE FOUNDER…. I WANT HIM INSIDE ME NOW!_

I rubbed against his hardened member furiously,

While kissing his neck,

Seeking my eventual release,

No longer caring,

About winning this war,

I felt my insides begin to tense…

The pressure kept building…

And building,

And building

 _OOOOOH I'M GOOOOONNNNAAAA CCUUUMMMMM…_

…Until he stopped his actions…..

…..and put me down onto the bed….

…..And stood up while his clothes appeared on his body again, which prevented me from even seeing his naked form fully.

"WHY IN THE FOUNDERS NAME DID YOU STOP? I WAS SO CLOSE!" I screamed from my position on the bed, utterly frustrated from not getting the release I wanted, but unable to move due to my state of almost orgasm.

"Oh well the test is done," he said with an awkward smile.

I just stared at him with a shocked opened-mouth face, before he quickly moved to the door, and opened it while turning around to say,

"I thank you for volunteering for my rude test, Kirche-chan. I owe you a favor, if you need anything, I shall see to completing whatever you desire, within reason."

And then he left while closing, the door behind him.

...

...

...

"My my my my... What an infuriating man," I said out loud with a dark voice, to my now empty room.

My hands moved to my breasts and pussy, to complete his half-finished job.

"But I do.. MMMMM.. believe he is the **One,** MMMMMM… that I have been.. MMMMM looking for. Fufufufu oh my MMMMM.. Darmond-kun, you will not escape my MMMMM.. grasp. I will have you one way or MMMM.. another. Ufufufufu just MMM… you MMMM… wait MMMMMM… my DAAAAAARRRRRLLLIIIIINNNGGGGG! I screamed as I climaxed intensely, while imagining Darmond pumping that hardened member inside of me relentlessly.

As Kirche lay on her bed in orgasmic bliss her mind was filled of plans to bed Darmond in the quickest way possible.

If Darmond only knew the beast he unleashed this day, he may have chosen to do his test on another… or not at all.

* * *

 **LIME SCENE END**

* * *

I, Darmond stood outside in the hallway, while hearing Kirche-chan make her weird sounds.

 _Well that was more intense than Silvia-chan._

Silvia Der Waal, one of my personal bodyguards of my retinue. I believe she was in love with me, so when I performed the weekly testing on her, she became as intense as Kirche was a moment ago. I learned that kissing her, calmed her down enough to complete my test, which was why I did the same to Kirche. She, like Kirche, insisted I was to be naked, while doing the test for some reason. I had no problem doing just that, considering 'that thing' was hidden by magic, unlike the ones on my hands.

But she, like Kirche, always rubbed against my penis, which always gets hard for some reason, while I do these tests. Furthermore, they both made those weird sounds, after I leave the room, while screaming my name in a frustrated voice. She and Kirche both wanted something more from me, of which I don't know, but I suspect Zavier does, as he is currently laughing his ass off, in my head.

" _Hahahaha Oh Darmond you naïve fool… you really crack me up. You don't even know what you're missing"_

I don't respond, because that usually led to him laughing even more, while refusing to tell me what, I was supposedly 'missing'.

I briskly return to Louise's bedroom down the hall, so I can prepare for her evening ritual, and ponder on the results of my test on Kirche.

But had Darmond just looked around the corner, he would've found a tearful Louise, crying in her hands, because of the moaning she had just heard coming from Kirche's room, as well as the fact that Darmond had come out of Kirche's room, when the moans had stopped.

She cried thinking why, just why…..

He couldn't have done….

…. what he did to Kirche

To her instead….

For the past week, she had hinted heavily, that Darmond could do his test on her.

But he never seemed, to want to do it, even though he saw her naked body, constantly.

So as she began to slide to the floor and hug her knees,

Louise whispered out in grief,

"Why not me?"

 **\- CHAPTER END -**

* * *

 **AN/ Yeah that happened and well, Louise is heartbroken now.**

 **But she is not a harem girl so I don't care. But make no mistake this heartbreak was necessary for her to grow, because she is going to want Darmond's attention. But she will soon see that being Darmond's adopted sister... is a greater handicap than she realizes.**

 **Anyways, I noticed that Tabitha has no last name for her alias... unless I am mistaken. So I decided to give her one because I couldn't have Siesta say her first name out of respect. Speaking of Siesta I made her have the last name Markov (No relation to Fairy Tail's Third master) which will have some meaning later on as to what that is...Didn't you see Darmond react to the name? *hint hint***

 **With this chapter you can see that Darmond has no knowledge of what sex is... like none what so ever. Their is a reason for that, and its not because he is an idiot, its actually related to a plot point in the original story that I never got around to resolving. Essentially Darmond is like a kid stuck in an adult's body when it comes to sex and sex related things. Even kissing to him has a different meaning, which you will find out about later. The interesting thing is that Darmond understands what love is, and the difference between familial love and romantic love. He just has no clue what sex is.**

 **Now the next thing I will discuss is Siesta and the possibility of her doing magic... yeah that's exactly what is going to happen. While on the search for Siesta's last name, which I admittedly forgot, I read some rather nasty comments about her on the fan wikia. I didn't realize she was so unpopular, and while I respect their opinion, I always liked her. Thus just to spite those who detracted her, I shall make her awesome in this story. I dare them to complain about my version of Siesta. Truthfully I wasn't going to change her this much but hey the muse struck me so be prepared to see Siesta like you havent before...a magic user.**

 **One last thing by now you must be wondering why I spell Magick with a 'k' sometimes. Well in the original story Magick was always spelled with the 'k' but ZnT uses the proper spelling and well admittedly I forget that I am not supposed to spell it with a 'k.' So I have decided that whenever Darmond is talking or thinking about Magick from Magiorbis or Magic from Halkeginia they will have the appropriate spelling as such.**

 **So hope you like this chapter and Please review if you do.**


	5. I really am brokenAin't I?

**So truthfully i have been sitting on this chapter 7/8 completed for about 4 days now. I was distracted by gaming, Doctor who, and Ladies...so I regret nothing. I see my viewership has gone up which is cool. But what I am most excited for is that I got more reviews. To which I answer now:**

 **ShiniD - Yep that was the plan. And he does know stuff both theoretical magic and other *wink wink* Yeah Kirche's perspective just came to me and wrote itself really though I had to edit it to make it less convoluted. I tend to get too descriptive in my writing I am told. And I love Tabitha as much as you do and I agree the more joy she gets the better. My choice at her being in the harem is because she is the only one who can possibly understand his pain due to the loss of his family. I am glad you like Darmond as character he is one of my fav characters I have ever created so that warms my heart. And speaking of revealing his problems... read this chapter.**

 **Mahesvara - I know right always she be slutty, never the sultry vixen she is there is a huge difference between slutty and sultry. I wouldnt describe Darmond as adorable... but ok so long as you like him.**

 **plp855 - I appreciate your warning, I really do but honestly if it happens it happens I am not going to stress about it cause I am not the first person to put up these kind of scenes and there are even worse examples out there which only have sex scenes...like at all...no plot...just sex so they really can't be compared to my story which will have these scenes but at appropriate intervals cause lets face it ZnT is an ecchi series a little 'citrus' is to be expected.**

 **Cf96 - You are killing me with these one word reviews man *smiles at you while shaking my head* I am not sure what you think is cool or if you think the entire chapter is cool but... your welcome *teasing wink***

 **Knorles - I am glad you like this chapter and that you love Darmond's quirk hopefully once you see his other quirk in this chapter you will not hit the ground running. And shhhhh you will spoil the surprise...Ah hell its already spoiled anyway, yes Siesta is a harem girl as of last chapter *fanfare* but she along with all his paramours will have to deal with his clueless-ness before her love is rewarded.**

 **Dark 7 Thunder - I hear your opinion but I intend to continue writing these scenes whenever the muse hits me.. so hope I don't lose you as a reader. I can promise you that they won't be in every single chapter in my story. *shrugs***

 **Anyway enough talk... HAVAAT THEE... ENJOY AND REVIEW**

Talking" - Talking

 _Thinking_ \- Thinking

 _"Dialogue"_ \- Inner dialogue with Zavier

*Action* - an action done while talking

 **"Spell chanting" - Spell chanting or heard conversation (context)**

 **"ATTACK NAME"** \- Attack name

 **DISCLAIMER - No matter how much I wish for it ZnT is not mine...but Darmond and his world is.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **I really am Broken….ain't I?**

I, Louise have never felt happier than I do now.

I am finally taking steps to improve myself. After that first class with Darmond, I felt at a loss and I was also worried that Darmond would not like me the way I am.

Yes, that is another thing…I am falling for Darmond. That lovable baka has been nothing but supportive since that disastrous class. He showed me that I am not a failure.

I want to impress him, so I took it upon myself to find a way to make my magic work. That is why I am currently in the library searching through books to find Void magic or human summoning as Darmond suggested. I return with results, good or bad, and he will encourage me towards, regardless of which I bring.

As a matter of fact, recently he started training up my physical condition, so that I could gain more stamina for my future spell casting. I live for these moments, especially when he tells me, 'I am going to be awesome in the future, if he has anything to say about it'.

Another benefit of me training with him is that I am the first to see him…. without a shirt on.

In a word…Darmond…is… sexy…just really… sexy.

His body is lean, his muscles are well defined, especially his six pack abs, and to make matters worse he has that mysterious V-shape form, that men would kill for, leading down to his waist right above his…

Sigh, my familiar is too sexy for his own good.

I find myself staring at him with intent. That body has haunted my dreams, making me arise in the morning after, frustrated beyond compare.

I want him to touch me; he touches me as innocently as a brother figure would, but I want more than an innocent touch.

But I was raised a noble, so I have been denying the yearning I felt for him…. rather unsuccessfully. I find myself being able to be open with him. No longer was I Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Valliere, I was just Louise, just an ordinary girl.

He teases me lightheartedly.

He encourages me constantly.

He is affectionate with me.

He helps me when I am struggling.

He….by the Founder…I can't deny it… I have fallen for him.

I pause in reading when I realize this.

 _I think…no… I am ok with this._

 _How could I still be in denial after all that I have done this week?_

I have been showing him my naked body constantly…. I say that it's because 'he is just a familiar,' but the truth is…I like it when he looks at me. It makes me feel desirable.

I have been blocking Kirche's attempts to get him to do that 'test' on her while saying its indecent…but the truth is… I want him to do the 'test' on me…for the same reason that it is not, an innocent looking test.

I have been trying to get him to show me how to strengthen my legs, saying I want to match his speed….but truthfully I want to make an excuse to see him without his pants on…secretly hoping he doesn't wear undergarments.

I have been agreeing to his request to patrol the castle at night saying that it sounds like a good idea…but truthfully, I don't want him to hear me as I moan in my sleep…dreaming of what is under his pants.

Recently, I have been sending him to do chores in the morning, saying 'I don't need him to guard me while I bathe'… but truthfully…I have been doing…less than decent things…unbecoming of a noble lady…while thinking of my Darmond in the bathe.

I can't deny my feelings anymore. They have been growing day by day. I can't look at him in the eyes for fear he would see how I feel.

But I shouldn't allow these feelings to bloom for I am a Noble…worse, a Valliere. To fall for my familiar…is just improper.

"ARRGGGHH I can't concentrate on this damn book," I whisper in frustration, as I close the book I was reading, with a huff.

"Hmph, I shall go take out my frustrations on that baka familiar of mine…. Yes I think I shall whip him….on the butt….not that I am interested with his butt whatsoever….it will just cause the most pain…. Yes it will," I pause as I imagine said body part which, I have taken a penchant to stare at as well.

"Sigh, How dare he make me fall for him?…Darmond no baka," I say while putting my head down on the desk.

 **-One silent tantrum later-**

I am now walking back to the tower where my bedroom is. He will be waiting for me with a warm bath and freshly laundered clothes. He hasn't allowed anyone to clean my room or my clothes since I summoned him. Not that I mind…not because I like him or anything…but because he just does it better than them. My clothes have never been more comforting to wear. And my room has never been cozier than it is now.

….

 _Hah I really have it bad don't I?_

A smile creeps upon my face.

 _Let's hurry so I can teach that Darmond no baka a lesson…and maybe feel his butt…just a little._

As I happily stroll up the stairs, I hear a familiar sound. I wait until I turn the corner, and begin to hear the breathy moans of that witch Zerbst.

"Hmph so indecent! It seems she has another of her paramours in there with her, doing founder knows what. Sigh, she must be trying to ensure Darmond can hear her, so he would be tempted to her side," I mutter while smirking superiorly.

I walk to my door prepared to be greeted by Darmond, so I can go through with my plans for him.

As I am about to open the door I hear her moan loudly again, _Honestly you try so hard, but he has been avoiding you as I much as I have been trying to block your attacks on him, Zerbst-witch, so he wouldn't even.._

" **Mmmmm Daaaaarrrmmmooonnnddd yooouu aarrreee sooo goooooddd wiiiittthhh yooooourrr hhhaaannnnddddsss"**

I freeze at the door my hand on the doorknob. _Did she say…?_

 _No no no no Darmond is supposed to be…_

I open the door immediately, "Familiar, are you here? Attend to me now," in a now panicked voice.

…..

…..

But he wasn't there. I felt tears begin to appear in my eyes.

 _That damn witch…_

I step out and close the door. I then rush to Kirche's room in anger, and as I am about blow the door down with my magic….

" **MOOOUUUU, you don't need to continue your stupid test, just take me now you sexy man."**

I freeze once again; hand in mid swing still holding my wand. I hear her making what could only be kissing sounds, and then she begins to moan in ecstasy. After a few minutes of hearing her moans, I couldn't take it anymore. I rushed down the corridor, and ignore her shout something in the founder's name.

Just as I turn the corner and peek out of it, I see him come out and close the door behind him. He then seemed to stand still outside, in contemplation, before getting a smile on his face, then going towards my room to enter it.

 _No… it was really Darmond_ _ **.**_

There is a tight feeling in my chest now, almost as if I couldn't breathe, thus I clutch my hand to my chest.

 _Why? Why did he do it with Kirche? Wasn't he avoiding her?_

 _Is it because she has a better body than mine? Was I not clear enough in my desire for the test?_

I clutch my chest harder as I ignore my real reason for heartbreak.

 _Why did he have sex with Kirche? Dammit I thought he was more careful than this. Did he get seduced by that witch just like all boys? He didn't seem like the type to just jump in bed with any person. Hmph so he is like every loser boy who falls under her indecency…such a lowly plebeian familiar thinking only with his…._

I stop thinking as all the thoughts and feelings I had about him came crashing down on me.

I begin to slide down to the floor and hug my knees to begin sobbing, as I finally acknowledge the true reason for my grief and heartbreak.

It was simple really, for all my rage, disapproval and heartbreak there was another emotion which shone brighter than them all…

"Why not me?" I cry out in acknowledgement to the feeling I am burning with.

Jealousy... plain jealousy.

I wanted it to be me….

I wanted him to touch me, to kiss me, to make love to me….

I think I am in love with Darmond Wulfric….

…

…

…

And I will not give him to that wretched witch…but for now I need to cry into my knees

So I can be the little sister he wants me to be…

But I won't let that witch take him from me…

He is my Darmond-oniichan, and he made me a better person.

I am confident enough now; I don't need him to be just a big brother to me. So now, I shall make him see, that I am more than his imouto.

I clench my fists.

"Mark my words Zerbst, you won this fight… but this is a war I won't lose," I whisper to myself.

* * *

.

I am preparing to wake my adopted sister Louise. It has become part of our morning routine. But to be honest, I am a bit worried, because Louise wasn't her cheerful self yesterday evening. Don't get me wrong she acted the part, but her mana was shaken up about something. Of what, I am not sure.

She even insisted I stay while she slept instead of going on my normal patrol…. which would not be a problem, had I not, sort of, disappointed Tabitha last night, by not showing up for our nightly talks. It was just one of the things that happened in this week. Tabitha and I would meet up at night due to her penchant for nightly flying. Needless to say we have become quick friends. I would've adopted her as a little sister, but I am still cautious for her secretive nature, so for the moment I am just her friend. Hopefully, she will forgive me for not showing up last night; I sometimes get the feeling my presence is healing her from some emotional pain.

Anyways as per usual it takes persistence to get Louise awake. Eventually I am granted an utterly adorable 'munya munya' sound from her as a reward for my persistence.

"Good morning, Louise-chan it is time for us to wake up now, I say as I begin to divest her from the sheets of her bed.

Muwhat… why wake so early…no school today," she mumbles out with sleepy eyes.

"Eh… really? Hmm, didn't you think that might be something to tell the guy responsible for waking you up," I say as I playfully bonk her on the head, "Well regardless of school or what not, we have training and so you should get ready, you little lazy cat," I say while flicking her forehead.

"Nyooohhh shtap hitting meee," she complained at first when I flicked her forehead, but as soon as I mentioned training, her eyes shot open and her alertness came.

"Yes… right… how could I forget such an important thing?" she said while jumping out of bed.

I smile at her attitude, while she summarily strips in front of me. "Dress me as usual familiar," she said, as she turned to me with a blushing face.

"OK then," I say, absolutely delighted to dress my adopted little sister. I search for her training clothes, which are a pair of ordinary black training shorts, which reach her mid-thigh, and a plain white tee, just her size. I don't prepare any underwear, as her collection of panties are too delicate to be used for vigorous exercise, and due to her rather modest breast size, she didn't need to wear a bra during training.

I hold the pants open for her to step in and once she does, I pull the pants up. During the entire process, I notice her breathing heavily and blushing profusely. She also looked at me, with a complicated emotions, as if she was struggling with something. When I finished put on the pants, I moved on to the shirt, again holding it open for her to put her arms through. I then pull it over her head, and begin to pull them down.

She then holds my hands as they are about to pass her breasts and say, "Are you not going to fondle my boobs today?"

I raise an eyebrow at that and respond, "Last time I did, I remember you being most insistent that I don't do it again. Even when I told you that if I, your loving big brother, does this, your boobs will grow bigger," I finish as a mournful tear leaves my eye. "I was just trying to do my best as your brother, but you refused my love; I was so heart broken," I say dramatically.

Her face goes full on red then she says, "I said you couldn't do it without my permission…hmph if you feel so bad about it, I will allow you the honor of making my boobs bigger," she said, while looking away with her arms folded.

My mind freezes at that… "Hoh so I have permission then, you say?" I ask with my face pointing down.

"That's exactly what I said, now be quick about it before I change my mind," she says while lifting her shirt.

"Fufufu don't mind if I do…" I say as I gently grasp her modest bust with my hands from behind her. I begin to massage her breasts utilizing the same methods I used to do for my little Dahlia. It has proven effective as Dahlia's growth was considerable. Of course for Dahlia, I had to sneak in chances to massage her boobs with my brotherly love. She was most peeved when I did it in public places, but she was oddly okay with it, when we were alone in a room. The reason she said was, 'if I was going to do it regardless of her wishes, then I should do it in private.'

As I reminisce, Louise seems to be making the usual weird sounds due to my massage. I find myself liking those sounds, as they remind me of Dahlia, who used to make the same sounds. However, unlike Dahlia, Louise wasn't calling me 'stupid perverted brother,' between her sounds. I pulled on her nipples, which seemed to get her to make a loud noise, before she quickly covers her mouth, with her hand stifling the sound. She leans back into my chest, as I continue my massage, while judging her reactions ,so that I know I am not causing her pain.

She looks up at me with misted eyes and looked about to say something to me, when I hear a loud knock on the door.

Louise freezes up when she hears the knock, while I look at the door in confusion.

 _Who would be calling at this hour?_

I got my answer when I heard a familiar seductive voice call "DAAARRRLLLIIIINNNNGGGG, I have come to kidnap you for the day from that shrew Louise."

 _Oh shit Kirche…I have to go, if she is anything like Silvia, she is going to be positively clingy after I did that test. Damn it I wish I knew what they are so desperate to get from me because of that test._

"Louise-chan I guess we will have to cut our sibling bonding short. I got to go, so for today no training," I say before I make my way to the window and leap outside.

"What, wait…." Was all I heard my master say before I began to make my decent to the ground.

* * *

.

I look on in shock as my Darmond leaps out the window. I take a moment to panic, before I remember just what he can do, with those awesome boots of his. He says he could make me a pair of boots like his, if he could get the materials, so I am genuinely excited to get boots like his one day, even though I would have to supposedly train hard, in order to utilize the boots properly.

I take my mind of the boots, and fix my disheveled clothes, so I can make my way to the door, to silence that thieving witch.

I open the door… "Oh it's you Louise-chan, I am sorry if I woke you, but I am looking for Darmond-kun." I smirk wickedly before saying, "Well if I didn't know any better Zerbst, he seems to be avoiding you, as he just jumped out of the window."

She gains a shocked expression at both my tone of voice, and what I said. She mutters something about 'infuriating men,' before she looks at me, taking in my general distaste, for her interruption of my intimate skin-ship with Darmond.

"Uh Louise-chan, you seem cross with me for some reason?"

"Oh you don't say, well I am not if you must know. After all you're not some thieving witch, who should know better, than to back off of what is not hers, before she sees the power of a Valliere," I say, with as much sarcasm as I possibly can.

A look of understanding dawns upon her face, before she says, "You heard us yesterday, didn't you?"

"I heard nothing more than a harlot, who seeks to take what isn't hers. Not that it matters, because I am not giving up. Now if you will excuse me, I have plans to make with MY Darmond for this Day of Void holiday," I say, as I push her aside, and close my door, leaving a shell shocked Kirche in my dust.

If Louise had stayed but for a moment longer, she would've heard Kirche giggling to herself, as she smiles teasingly.

"Ara ara it seems little Louise has finally acknowledged her feelings. Well then, I welcome you to this race Louise-chan, but don't think you have the advantage just because you are his master... after all unlike you, I am most certainly not a sister figure in his eyes," she says with a smug smile.

"Hmph, so I guess for today I won't get to attack you Darling, but you can't hide from me forever fufufufu," she says to herself as she walks to her door down the hall.

* * *

.

I just landed on the ground after leaping out of Louise's window.

 _Phew, glad I was near a window this time. Last time Silvia-chan had me cornered, she got so furious, especially when she tried removing my clothes, which can't be removed unless I will them to. She got a whole lot more aggressive during the weekly test sessions after that….it was a good thing I was stronger than her. I don't know why, but I always felt as if I would have had my innocence taken from me by force, whenever I tested her after that day…Whatever this 'innocence' thing is…all I know it is apparently very important._

 _Maybe I should've asked someone, what it's supposed to mean, and why I have such trepidation to lose it._

So absorbed in my thoughts was I, that I didn't notice that Tabitha and her familiar were staring at me, until Sylphid decided to prod my face with her snout to get my attention.

"Oh Tabitha, Sylphid, good morning," I say in greeting.

"Good Morning," said Tabitha stoically. Though for some reason I get the feeling that she is bit displeased at me.

Taking a guess at the source of her displeasure I say, "I am sorry I didn't show up for our nightly talks last night Tabitha-chan; Louise-chan was particularly insistent that I stayed with her last night."

She gave me a blank stare for a moment before she nodded slightly and said, "I understand."

 _Ah good sounds like she is not so angry at me anymore._

"So how are you otherwise?" I asked to move the conversation along.

"Better now" she said with a slight smile.

"I-I see," I said awkwardly as I realize that my uninformed absence last night, may have made her feel bad.

The truth is I like Tabitha…not in the romantic sense mind you… but there is something about her which makes me feel…kinship. That and her unique way of talking. Honestly to be able to talk with Tabitha you have to be able to interpret a lot of her short sentences. Truthfully I became an expert at this since a young age because…my father was exactly the same. That man said whole sentences with a single word at times. My mother always had to interpret what he was saying to people out of the know. For those of us in the know, even a single grunt had a whole meaningful sentence.

I smile slightly as I remember him, until the familiar pain comes, and I look down while holding my left hand.

I feel a soft hand on my shoulder, and look up to see Tabitha, looking at me with an understanding gaze.

"Your father?" she asks.

I look at her in brief shock, before I smile and nod my head.

"It's alright to feel sad," she says.

"Yeah I know…it's just... the pain is still there even though it's been so long," I say depressed.

"Doesn't matter…Its ok," she said as she shakes her head.

I look at her understanding eyes and I nod my head saying, "Yeah I guess you are right."

This was the next reason I began to like Tabitha; for someone of so few words, she knows exactly what to say to make me feel better.

I talked to her a lot about my home due to her curiosity. She asked about what happened to my family, and while I didn't give her all the details, I told her the truth….

They were all murdered in front of me…on the day Dahlia was born.

I was never the same after that, but I had to be strong for Dahlia's sake, especially when the last thing I promised my family was to protect her.

 _Father, Mother, Aniki, Aneki… I kept my promise. Dahlia is safe now, no one can ever hurt her…she is literally the Queen of the world now…to hurt her would mean to fight against the world. Now I can fulfill my own promise to you all… no matter the cost. So wait for me, I will see you soon._

Tabitha took her hand off of my shoulder, and then said, "Tonight?"

Knowing what she meant, I answered, "I am not sure, but I will give you a message so you know to not expect me," I finish with a smile.

Tabitha's cheeks get a slight pink color, before she smiles slightly and says, "Okay." She then walks back to Sylphid's side, before floating up to sit on her customary seat on the dragon's shoulders, and they fly off together.

Now to find some breakfast…I wonder if Siesta-chan made me something today as well.

Siesta has been making me breakfast almost every morning, separate from the students' breakfast that the chef, Morimoto-san, makes. I have asked her many times to join me for breakfast, but she seems to delight in just looking at me eat all of her food. She, while not at the level of the school's chef, can really cook well. I often tell her as much, and she always gets cutely flustered when I do. If I didn't know any better, I think that Siesta has a crush on me.

 _But that should be impossible after all… I am broken._

 _I don't deserve the luxury of having a lover…not after all I have done._

" _Hahaha well would you look at that, Darmond is being honest with himself, this is truly a rare moment,"_ said Zavier with mock happiness.

" _Sigh… must you always invade the sanctity of my thoughts,"_ I answer in a tired voice.

" _Well… only when you are not pretending…. or when you are pretending to be something you are not… which is all the time …so no I guess I can't leave you alone now can I?"_ he says with a smug smirk

" _Sigh one day I will be rid of you,"_ I say in frustration

" _And on that day, you will be no more as well…suicidal much?"_ he teases.

I refuse to answer him, and began to ignore him, as I continue my search for Siesta once more.

* * *

.

I am feeling truly sad right now, as I make my customary breakfast for Darmond-kun… for what is probably… the last time.

The reason for my sadness, is due to the fact I got terrible news today, indicating that this is my last day working at the academy, as later in the afternoon, I shall be transferred to the employment of a noble's household.

Count Mott's household to be exact.

That hateful man has pulled the strings he has at his disposal, to see me transferred to the employment of his house. Had it been any other random noble's house, I would still be saddened, but less so than I am now. Because that man…sigh, well lets just say I know exactly what his intentions are.

And they do not involve me being, just a maid.

That man has always looked at me, with that dreaded hungry look in his eyes. I have always ignored his advances, within reason allowed to me, but it seems he has gotten impatient…and I think I know why.

He met Darmond.

That was the only thing that could mess with the current status quo between us; I ignore his advances, while he imagines that I am playing hard to get. But meeting Darmond must have made him feel insecure, so he has decided on such a direct approach on me.

The worse thing is…I have no choice but to go along with it, after all the livelihood of my family is at stake. I already know that once I step into that man's house, I am doomed to be his mistress.

It would only be a matter of time.

"Oh hello Darmond-kun," I hear chef Morimoto say, as I freeze up.

"Ah hello Morimoto-san, I am looking for Siesta-chan," says the voice I had begun to really enjoy hearing.

"Heh Heh your girlfriend is right over there cooking for her future hubby as usual," Morimoto says in a teasing voice.

"Ah thanks Morimoto-san," Darmond says before I hear him begin to walk towards me.

I breathe in deeply to calm myself, and begin to smile, pretending as if this was just any other day.

"Hey Siesta-chan, I hope you are making breakfast for your 'future hubby' as Morimoto-san says," he says with a teasing voice.

 _Damn it...ever since Morimoto-san has mentioned it, Darmond-kun has been teasing me about it… sigh it makes it difficult to face him now... because truthfully, I like it when he teases me like this._

"Well if I don't feed my future hubby, I wouldn't be much of a wife now, would I?" I answer with a teasing voice of my own.

"Oh don't worry about that Siesta-chan you'll make a great wifey-chan one day," he says with a teasing wink and a smile.

I couldn't control the buildup of heat on my face as he says that. But my mind reels with sadness at his statement.

 _If only I could Darmond-kun…especially with you._

"Whats wrong Siesta-chan?" he says with a serious look on his face.

 _Damn it how does he always know?_

"I-Its nothing Darmond-kun. I-I just have to return home to Tarbes for a couple days…s-so you will have to get your breakfast with everyone else as normal," I lie hoping he won't probe further.

He looks at me with an intense gaze before he smiles and says, "Ah shoot, I guess I won't have any more of Siesta-chan's special breakfast for a while."

"Y-Yeah for a while," I stutter in relief when he doesn't probe further. "Now if you can wait for a little while, I will be done with this breakfast for you…Hubby-kun," I say with a playful voice.

"Okay then Wifey-chan," he answers just as playfully.

I turn away quickly as a single tear of profound sadness escapes my control.

 _I am going to miss you Darmond…I wish I could've explored my feelings for you more._

 **-one large breakfast later-**

Something is wrong with Siesta-chan.

I ponder on this very disturbing fact. Her Mana was fluctuating madly, for the entire time I ate breakfast. She would jump from joy, to profound sadness, to despair and more despair. She didn't want to tell me what was wrong with her, but I know that something bad has happened, to make her feel this way.

 _I have to keep an eye on her…I am her friend now and as such, I have to keep the unspoken promise between friends; To look out for each other._

I am pulled out of my contemplation by a shouting Louise.

"Ah, there you are Familiar. I have been looking for you, so we can eat breakfast together. Hmph, for making me look for you so hard, I shall eat breakfast without you and you're not allowed to eat breakfast either," she says with a mock angry tone.

I look at her with a deadpan face knowing that she wants me to beg her to eat breakfast with her. However, I refuse to give her the satisfaction, so instead I show up behind her, and begin to fondle her boobs again.

"Hmmm they seem to have grown about a half a centimeter due to my loving touch earlier," I say with a teasing voice.

My master cutely stutters, before she blasts me off with another of her failed spells, while shouting in fury, "Not in public you baka familiar."

As I fly through the air I think about the specific targeting ability of her failed spells explosions. I decide to let her fume by allowing myself to land in a heap a distance away.

* * *

.

I was so embarrassed when Darmond held my breasts in public earlier. He is so incorrigible. I wanted him to say he would eat breakfast with me, but he refused to, and instead opted to tease me.

"Sigh, Darmond no baka," I whisper quietly

"Hmm did you say something Louise?" he asks from the seat across me.

We are currently in a carriage moving towards the city, so that we can do some shopping. It's all I could think of, to spend time with Darmond no baka, away from that witch Zerbst, who seemed even more determined, after my declaration this morning to steal Darmond away from me, for this holiday.

As I think about Zerbst, I remember what happened yesterday… I still feel depressed about it…but I want to know what happened so I decided to confront Darmond.

"Hey Darmond-nii," I say knowing this would put him in a good mood, "have you done that test on anyone else yet?"

"Oh yeah I have… as a matter of fact I performed it on Kirche-chan yesterday," he answers immediately without any shred of guilt. "I got great results," he added with a thumbs up.

"I-I see….was that all that you did yesterday with her?" I ask the dreaded question hesitantly, afraid of his answer.

"Eh…uh ..yeah that was all I did…when I finished the test I left her room immediately...she seemed really frustrated about that," he said while scratching his head in thought.

 _Oh my Founder…they didn't…that means…..yes yes yes they didn't have sex...but he could be lying to me ….I have to know for sure…_

"Darmond are you sure you didn't…well didn't you, you know…h-h-have s-s-s-s-ex with her," I say the last part in an almost whisper.

"Hmm sex…what's that?" he says with a look of innocent confusion.

I am frozen solid by his statement. I look at him for any deceit, but all I see is honest confusion.

"Darmond-nii, do you not know what s-s-s-sex is?"

"Nope not a clue…is it something important?" he says curiously.

I ponder for how to tell a boy, who is probably older than me, the mechanics of sex, as he doesn't seem to have a clue what it is.

 _If that witch Kirche finds out about this, she will devour him._

I make a decision right there, that could be counted as both extremely selfish and downright manipulative, but I don't care because, with this I can surely make Darmond mine.

"No it's not that important Darmond-nii, so its okay if you don't know about it. But you shouldn't let anyone else know that you don't know about it. Thus you are only allowed to talk about it with me," I say with a firm commanding voice.

"Uh ok if you say so Louise-chan," he says with a smile.

 _So this is the reason that witch's seduction doesn't work against him. But know that I know about it I can make Darmond mine. Heh take that Kirche-witch looks like I will win after all._

I look at Darmond who is observing the world outside the window of the carriage.

 _Don't blame me Darmond. Blame everyone else for liking you as well, but I won't allow anyone else to have you because... You are mine._

I continue to look at him with a loving gaze, as plans to utilize his lack of knowledge of sex against him, crosses my mind.

* * *

.

We are now in the city.

But for some reason I … cannot remember some of the ride here to the city. I remember bits and pieces of it, but it blanks off when Louise asks me something about…..what was it? It was a word…for some reason the word slips my mind.

 _Why can't I remember that word…?_

…

…

 _Huh? What was I thinking about just now?_

"Familiar, why are you standing there staring off into space?" demanded Louise, which broke me out of my reverie.

"Ah sorry Louise-chan, I was trying to remember something," I said apologetically.

"Hmph fine, I shall forgive you… but only if you escort me properly from now on," she answers with an angry pout.

I offer my arm as a gentleman would and say, "Well then, shall we my lady?"

"Very well Familiar," she says with a blushing face, before accepting my arm and pulling herself close.

She then smiles brightly, and points forward while saying, "And off we go," before she pulls me along with her in a random direction.

Needless to say for the next hour and a half, by my calculations as I still don't know how they measure time here, I was dragged everywhere.

We visited a flower shop, a clothing store, a magic shop, a shoe store, and finally a tea shop.

During each of those visits we did a different something.

For the flower shop, we looked at the various flowers, which I got interested in, wondering if I could use these in my Alchemy Magick, to make potions. However, Louise seemed to want me to do something else, so I began to gather some flowers, and arranged it into a bouquet for her. The manager of the store was so impressed by my arrangement, she let me have it for free. I gave it to Louise, who got a big smile on her face, before she covered it up with a pout and said, "It seems you're not so useless Familiar."

When we went to the clothing store, Louise tried on some clothes and modeled for me, because she wanted my honest opinion on them. I told her which ones worked for her, and she seemed to agree with my choices. The worker, who was assisting us, was also impressed by my choices. As Louise bought some of the clothes, including a particularly lovely gown, she again got a smile on her face, then looked away from me with a pout and said, "Hmph well it seems you have some fashion sense at least."

She had offered to buy me some clothes as well ,but I refused saying that I could make my own. Both Louise, and the owner of the store, looked in shock when I said that. Then, the store owner began to offer me some cloth to make my clothes, but I refused saying that I would consider buying next time I visited.

When we got to the magic shop, it was filled with books on magic theory, ingredients for potion making and other such stuff. I literally had to drag Louise here, because she didn't want to come in the shop. But I needed to see what they had in here, when Louise told me what kind of shop it was. To be honest, it was rather lacking compared to magic shops I have been in before, but understandable considering how primitive their magic is here. I managed to convince Louise to buy a book she says, is about potion making because I need its index of ingredients so I can find analogous materials, for my Alchemy Magick.

When we went to the shoe store, Louise wanted to get a pair of shoes to match her previously bought gown. I immediately went on to find shoes that would match the elegance of the gown I chose, in color, style, and purpose. Once again, Louise was shocked by the quality of my choices, of which there were four. I explained how each would compliment her, and her gown, as well as their purpose, whether it be a dinner date or a dancing affair. The workers in the store were speechless at my 'shoe acumen'. Louise ended up picking a shoe for a dancing affair, as well as one for a dinner date.

As we cashed them out Louise told me, with a dismissive voice, that she didn't buy the shoes to dance or eat dinner with me, so don't be getting any ideas. She was so adorable right then, that I couldn't resist hugging her, and unlike before, she couldn't blast me away, so she pulled out her whip to beat me away.

Ah she is so adorable when embarrassed.

We finally ended the day at a tea shop, where I discovered her liking for tea cakes. It seems Louise has a notorious sweet tooth. So I promised her that we could come back to this shop, whenever she wants. She blushes furiously at that, before she looks down in silence for a moment, then lifts her head with an angry face, and tells me, "As if I would want to come here with you again, you stupid Familiar-nii. Getting ahead of yourself saying we could come here if I want. You have no choice in the matter. I will come here whenever I please, and you will come with me because you are my familiar, hmph" she ended, before looking away with an angry pout, while folding her arms in annoyance.

I think after enough time with Louise, I got her figured out. She is just like my little Dahlia; anytime she doesn't want to say something she considers embarrassing, she scolds me instead. Thus all I heard when she spoke before was, "Yaay onii-chan I look forward to coming here with you in the future a lot." A little blood trickled out of my nose, as I couldn't take the level of cuteness she was showing right now.

As we walked back to the carriage, with me holding the bags of course, I suddenly felt something on the periphery of my senses, which was stretched to its limits due to us being in a public place. I sensed... something calling to me; something that was familiar to me; something that resembled the magic used by Louise to summon me here.

"Familiar?" Louise asked when she saw me staring in the direction of what I sensed.

"Louise-chan, I think we should go one last place before we leave," I say, as I began to walk in the direction towards the sensation I felt. "Hey wait for me you baka Familiar," Louise called before following me. We ended up in front of a store, which was rather hidden away in the back of an alley.

"Louise what kind of store is this?" I ask as if in a trance. Louise looks at me in confusion, before looking at the sign and saying, "It looks like a smithy, a store that sells weapons and armor." I enter the store without another word, while Louise silently follows me.

"AH customers how may I help…" the owner of the store begins to say, before I ignore him and look straight at a sword, that was in the corner of the store, within a barrel with other swords. I walk to the sword in my trance-like state, before I put down the bags, and remove the sword from the barrel.

The sword was a hand and a half long, and about three fingers wide, with a single edge and a curved point. The pommel was a unique shape, and the grip was long enough to switch between single to double hand wielding. The sword was also rusted, but that didn't matter, because to all my senses… this sword was beautiful.

"Louise, can I buy this sword," I say emotionlessly. Louise looks at me briefly, then turns to the store owner and asks about purchasing the blade. The man looks stupefied, before naming a price that Louise argues against. He kept being insistent, which annoyed me, so I look at him with a deadly gaze.

"You will accept how much gold she offers you," I say in voice with no room for argument.

The man shakes in fear, before nodding his head in affirmation. Louise names a fair price for an ordinary rusted sword, not knowing that this sword is actually priceless, but I don't feel guilty, because this man has been treating a sword of this caliber, with such disrespect.

"Also give us a rust removal and oiling kit as well," I said to the sacrilegious fool.

He nods his head quickly before rushing to get the items I asked for.

I look at the sword with an intense gaze then smile.

Louise looks at me strangely, before the man returns and she pays for the sword and kit.

 **\- A few minutes later-**

I was on cloud nine for most of the day, because I had a date with Darmond, where we got to do so many things together. However, before I could even absorb all the good stuff that happened, Darmond acted strange as we returned to our carriage.

That sword in his hands is apparently the cause of this strangeness.

He almost demanded me to buy the sword, and even threatened the smithy owner, to get it for next to nothing. He is now examining the blade, with a strange reverence in his eyes, that I wish he would use on me….not that I would ever admit that.

"Ne Onii-chan, why are you hung up on this sword?" I ask using his favorite way to be called, to get his attention.

He finally looks at me, before returning his attention to the sword and saying, "Louise-chan, this sword was made in a way, that only my world can make a sword."

I looked at the sword in confusion before saying, "You mean the way it was forged? But it looks like any ordinary sword you find here in Halkeginia."

"Oh it is far from an ordinary sword as can be. For starters it's a sword made of magick."

"Wait, what?" I ask in shock.

"Yes, in my world, swords like these are forged with a complex spell that forges a magickal sword, while utilizing the Magickal Laws of the Sword as well as any other Law the person can manage to put in it. I once met a man, who put the Laws of Geomancy into one of these swords, allowing him to cast geomancy spells, with the swing of a sword without the need of a terrain seal."

I was utterly confused by what he said, but I could gather that a sword like this, in his world, was a big deal. "Okay then, so what about this sword?" I say while pointing at it.

"It was made utilizing the same method as far as I can see, but the Sword Laws are a bit different. Furthermore, the extra Laws added in this sword, is completely alien to me, yet at the same time familiar, because its magic has the same signature as the magic you used to summon me, and brand me with this symbol," he said while showing me the symbol on the back of his gloved hand.

"So this sword might be related to my mysterious compatibility?" I asked interested now.

"Maybe it is, I am not sure….but it can tell us itself, considering it's also a sentient sword," he said while looking at the sword.

 _Huh… did he just say…_

"Hahaha I have to say you're quite sharp, Aibou," (Partner) said the freaking sword, as its pommel moved like a mouth.

"EEEEEEEEKKKKKKK... IIIIITTTTTSSSSS AAAAA GHHOOOOOSSSSTTTT SWWWOOORRDDD," I screamed, as I curled myself into a corner, as far away as possible.

Darmond looked at me with a deadpan face before saying, "Louise it's just a sentient sword, not some eldritch abomination."

"Hahaha, no Aibou I am a ghost sword, booooooooooooo," the sword said, before Darmond conked it on the pommel and said, "Knock it off, and stop distracting us from my question."

"Alright…Alright I just couldn't resist teasing the little missy," he says apologetically while I humphed in response, "as to your question Aibou, it's been so long that I have simply forgotten."

"How long exactly?" Darmond asked curiously.

"About 6000 years I think…I am not so sure," the sword answered with an impossible figure.

That's impossible…

"I see," unbelievably Darmond accepts this answer, "well that is to be expected of a sentient sword, especially one who has been misused long enough for rust to develop on it. We shall have to wait until I remove this rust, before you can start to gain back some of those memories."

"You seem to have a lot of knowledge about the type of sword I am," the sword asked curiously.

"I have seen swords like you before, and while the Laws that made you are similar to the ones I know, you are somewhat different but I think if I study you, I can learn about some of the Laws of this world's magic," He says in response.

"Laws you say? You sound like my creator's magic teacher though... I can't even remember how I know that," said the sword. If the sword had a face I imagine it would be scrunched up in confusion.

"It's alright it will all come back eventually, but until then I don't suppose you remember your name?" Darmond asks.

"Well I thought you would never ask Aibou; I am named Derfflinger, you can call me Derf for short."

I stare at the sword while Darmond seems to enter a contemplative state.

* * *

.

I enter into a contemplative state at Derf's name.

 _Heh another name I recognize… 'Void Thrower' huh. Looks like this Void element is looking more and more suspicious as Louise's element, but why would it cause her other elemental magic's to fail? What exactly does this 'Void element' mean? I don't see these supposed 'void' elementals anywhere. Sigh, this sword probably has all the answers I seek, but I don't think he is willing to part with his secrets._

 _Really, you don't remember your entire history, you are a fucking sword damn it, not a human; you damn well remember everything, but for some reason you're not willing to share. Fine, I can accept a challenge, but if Louise gets in danger because of your secrets, I will pull them out of you, one way or another. Because if my suspicions are correct, the fact that I am called Gandalfr, and your apparent familiarity with me, as well as your name, which is the same language as my runes, maybe both related to this supposed 'void' element, which could also be related to….._

While deep in thought, we seemed to have arrived at the academy, as indicated by Louise, who shook me to get my attention.

"Oi Familiar, we have arrived," Louise said.

"Ah sorry Louise-chan, I was embroiled in my thoughts once again," I said as my concentration was broken. Our new friend stayed suspiciously silent. I left him in the carriage, as I remove the bags and began to take them to our room. All the while, Louise grumbled some intelligible things about 'the best date ever until the end' and 'stupid sword more interesting than me.'

We arrived at her room where I put down the bags, and told Louise I had some things to do, before I promptly left to get Derf from the carriage.

I got him, and waved the driver of the carriage off.

"So Aibou this is where we are staying, huh?" Derf asks while observing the school somehow.

"Yep it is, my master and adopted little sister Louise, is a student here and I, Darmond, am her summoned familiar called Gandalfr….do you have any comments on that?" I ask pointedly.

Derf was silent before he replied, "Gandalfr hmmm… I don't know why but that sounds familiar."

I sigh in exasperation at his response.

"Fine then, don't tell me what I want to know, but realize, I am unto your supposed 'I lost my memories' game, and while I can understand you have a reason to do this…if I have to use less than pleasant methods to get the truth out of you….I will," I said the last part with a vivid threat in my voice.

The sword pondered what I said before saying, "I understand Aibou," with a grave voice.

"Good now that we understand each other let's see if we can get some food from the kitchens," I say as I rush to the kitchens with sword in hand.

I reach to said kitchen to see the chef there.

"Darmond-boy you are here again looking for some food I guess, considering your future wife is gone now," he said with a sad voice.

"Uh yeah, but you don't have to worry about Siesta, she is just going to visit her family in Tarbes, so she will be right back.

The man looked at me with disbelief before saying, "By the Founder...you don't know, do you?"

I begin to feel a sliver of trepidation as I ask him, "Know what?"

The chef sighed tiredly before saying, "Siesta has been transferred to a noble man's household; the Count of Tarbes household to be exact, I believe."

I take a moment to I remember who the Count of Tarbes was.

 _Oh that slimy bastard…so this is what was bothering her this morning._

I quickly cover my tracks as I tell the chef, "Oh that... yeah, I have had a lot on my mind Morimoto-san... that must've slipped my mind."

Morimoto nods his head sagely and says "I understand boyo, don't worry too much about it; it will work itself out somehow," He says while putting a hand on my shoulder to comfort me. "Now let's see about getting you some dinner. By the way I like your sword," he says in an obvious effort to distract me.

I play along, "Really, I am a bit contemplative myself. Maybe I should scrap it for metal," I say pointedly.

"Naw with a little spit 'n' polish it will be good as new," he answers while preparing me a plate.

 **-one meal later-**

I am now walking to the room, with Louise, as I met her in the cafeteria. She 'let' me sit with her at the table to eat. Then with bulging eyes, saw me eat for the first time. Her shock was matched by both Kirche and Tabitha, who had joined us at the table, after they all saw just how much food I was eating because I had finished my own big plate and went back for seconds and thirds at the buffet.

They tried to start conversation, but I ignored most of it, using my enjoyment of the food as an excuse, as plans began to formulate in my head. It was late evening to almost nighttime now, and Louise was sleepy. So I helped her with her evening ritual before, with a little help of my Hypnosis Magick I put her to sleep soundly, before she can make any orders of me that would interfere with my current plans.

All the while Derf was silent.

I waited for about two hours more, for people to go to bed, then when I was sure everyone was in bed, I activated my earrings, which held my armor, to don it.

It was at this point Derf finally spoke, "So going to see about that Siesta girl huh?" I turn to the sword, "The less you know the better. You should be able to appreciate that," was all I said, before leaping out Louise's window, and using my running on air enchantment to run in the direction of the beacon, I had placed on Siesta earlier, when I was suspicious of her behavior.

I spared no chance, as I activated one of my last speed enchantment gems, and utilized my " **Demon Steps into the Mystifying Fog** " technique to its fullest, and activated my scarf's, Zero Wind Resistance enchantment. With all these, and running through the air in a straight line to my destination, what would've taken about two days, took me an hour to perform. When I arrived at the mansion, my mana was almost on empty, so I took a moment and got into a meditating stance, just inside the forest while pulling out my last crystallized Soul Gem.

A crystallized soul gem is a very notorious form of Soul Magick, used by Soul Mages to preserve the soul of a person as a crystallized gem. With this gem a person's experience and knowledge can be passed on to another. This is normally used in families to pass on inheritance down the line to the progeny, allowing for a family's unique Magick to never die out. That is the proper way to use it.

However, a less than benevolent Soul mage, can literally trap the soul of a living person in this crystallized form, either leaving them sentient to be used in various unspeakable ways, or like this gem, killing their conscious and turning the person's soul into absorb-able mana...without consequence.

I had only one of these gems, as I cannot make any more of them, but I needed my mana to be full just in case. So I absorb the mana in a matter of minutes,recovering my magickal exhaustion, but leaving my physical exhaustion in place.

With my mana once again at full, and my crystallized soul gem destroyed, I began to do what I do best... sneak. My armor was made to become black at my will, losing its bright and noticeable coloring, used for non-stealth missions. I sneak past all the guards and enter the house. I dodge the staff skillfully; all while stopping at certain points of the house, and drawing a Ritual Magick circle in my blood to set up a familiar spell I know, just in case it was needed. Once the last circle was drawn, I made haste towards my beacon.

I finally spot Siesta as she is about to enter a door. She was wearing something that couldn't be called a maid uniform anymore, as it looked like all she was wearing was a bra, an apron, and a skirt short enough for her entire panty-covered ass to basically be seen. I felt my rage begin to build. as I rushed into the room behind her, and quickly stood on the roof, using another of my Aneki's techniques.

 _ **4**_ _ **th**_ _ **School of the Wulfric Art – Honest Heart**_

" _ **The Demon Spies on the Unsuspecting Maiden**_ _ **"**_

This CMT allows me to stick to the ceiling like a fly, to be used for the ambush attacks my Aneki was infamous for.

"Ah, there you are my precious Siesta-chan," says Count Mott lecherously, who was already present in this room, that I identify as his private office.

"Hello Mott-sama," said Siesta, with an emotionless voice, and a curtsy trying to maintain as much of her modesty, as that outfit allowed.

"Come here my sweet child, let me get a good look at you," he said in that insufferably perverted voice, while giving her a come hither indication with his finger.

Siesta reluctantly walks over to his side of the table he is sitting in. The man then cups his hands on her breast as soon as she reaches within his reach.

"You are now mine child, and I promise to make you exceedingly happy…so long as you make me just as happy," Mott says as he stands up, and pushes her to the table.

"Please do not do this Mott-sama," Siesta said with a teary face.

"I have had enough of you playing hard to get child, now either bend over willingly or I rape you any way!" he demanded of her.

Siesta with tears in her eyes and a trembling body, hesitantly turns and offers her ass to that soon to be dead Mott, who moves to remove his pants.

At this point I drop down from the ceiling, and push him away from Siesta. He crashes into the wall and slides down while still conscious but dazed. Siesta turns at the sound and is now looking at me in shocked confusion, then sudden realization.

"Darmond-kun?" she asked before I knock her out with Hypnosis Magick, which unlike its name suggests is a simple Lower Magick used by healers on Magiorbis to put to sleep the most rambunctious of patients, and feed her an enchantment gem. I place her in Mott's chair and at this point Mott has recovered from his dazed state to ask, "Who the hell are y…?" before I appear before him, and quickly behead him with a single stroke of my materialized blade.

I look as the blood sprays from his severed neck, and a smile begins to form on my face.

" _HAHAHAHA YES DARMOND THAT IS THE WAY….. FINALLLY WE GET TO HAVE SOME FUN…. CAN YOU HEAR THEM DARMOND MORE PREY ARE COMING THIS WAY"_

I turn the door as members of Mott's guard stare in shock at their beheaded master. But before they can even say a single word, I throw an enchantment gem at them and say, **"IGNIS."**

The men at the door die immediately as a blast of focused fire, incinerates them completely.

" _HAHAHA YES DARMOND KILL MORE KIIIIIIILLLLLLLL MOOOOOORRRREEEEEE."_

What follows next would come to be known as one of the most famous massacres in Tristain history.

* * *

 **WARNING WARNING WARNING THE FOLLOWING SCENE MAYBE A BIT TOO DISTURBING FOR YOUNGER OR EASILY TRIGGERED PEOPLE SO SKIP TO THE PART WHICH SAYS "END OF SCENE"**

* * *

.

I, Melinda, a maid of the Mott household, am now hiding in a closet with my son of eight years with me.

"Mommy, what's happening?" my son asks in a fearful whisper.

"Shhhh Nathenial don't say a word," I tell him in a panic.

"But mommy I am scare…" my child named Nathenial says before I cover his mouth in panic at the sound I hear.

Whistling….

That cursed whistling…

This madman, who has systematically been wiping us out… sparing no one …not even the children, has been doing it while whistling this sinister tune.

I freeze as I hear the whistling get closer and closer, my son struggles to breathe as I hold his mouth.

Then the whistling mercifully begins to get farther and farther away. I breathe easy, as I remove my hand from my son's mouth, while mouthing to him to not say anything, until the wall behinds us explodes, and we are flung into the room. My son, by some luck, lands unconscious on the bed, while I hit the wall hard.

The dreaded man came through the hole in the wall and stepped into the room while whistling once again.

I look at him in fear while trying to maintain my conscious state.

"P-P-Please, s-s-spare my son," I beg but the man just looks at me with his only visible crimson eyes, and stabs his silver blade into my son's unconscious body.

My world grinds down to a halt as I see his blade enter my son's body, before he twists it.

At that point I break inside…..

…..

….

NO NO NO NO WHY PLEASE WHHYYYYYY DIIIIIDDD YOOOOU DDOOOOO THHIIIIISSS

YOOOOU MONSTER YOU BASTARD YOU I scream hysterically at him, as I suddenly flung myself at him, before he catches me by the throat, and begins to choke the life out of me.

"No witnesses, no bodies," the man says in a cold emotionless voice before I, Melinda Sanchez, close my eyes for the final time….

* * *

 **END OF DISTURBING SCENE**

* * *

.

I walk out of the now wretched place, with Siesta safe in my arms, dressed in her old maid uniform.

Thankfully, she is still asleep via the use of my Hypnosis Magick and the Memory enchantment gem is still inside her, waiting in preparation for me to alter her memories.

This is necessary otherwise she would be a suspect to this bad thing.

But she does not need what she was about to go through on her conscience; after all I should know…..about things one would rather forget.

 _They say that no man is without regrets but…._

I ignore that line of thought, and activate the Ritual Magic I am so used to. I continue walking knowing that my magic circle will do what it needs to do.

BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

The mansion of one Count Mott, has gone up in flames behind me. The flames will burn all their bodies to dust, leaving no forensic evidence, while all magical traces of my actions, are burnt away by cleansing flames.

 _How many does this make?_

 _Ah right I have forgotten haven't I?_

I put Siesta down by a tree a distance away from the main road, so she sits up. I then prepare myself to alter her memory of events, so that she can be truthful under interrogation, and exonerated of any crime.

…..

….

…

*Clap Clap Clap*

"Well done Darmond, well done indeed."

I look up to see a sight I hoped I wouldn't see again.

"Zavier….."

 _Zavier… Oh no… he has manifested…..this is bad._

"Now now Darmond, I am not some dark evil that stalks you in the night," he says with a sly smile.

I look at him with a deadpan stare.

"Come on this is a time to celebrate; you should be happy! It's been so long since we have been ourselves, Ahhhhhhhh we have never felt more alive."

He stands in front of me, mocking me with his familiar visage.

I say this because he looks exactly like me, before my hair and eyes stopped being their natural colour.

My exact replica. My mirror image. My personal shadow. My infernal curse.

"Ah, I am not so bad Darmond. Just look….look at what we did….. Isn't it beautiful?" He says while pointing at the conflagration behind me.

"Ne ne ne Do you remember? Do you remember when we first did this?" he said like an excited kid.

"What do you want Zavier?" I shout looking at him in annoyance.

"Sigh… you know this was necessary, right Darmond?" He says with sage eyes.

"Was it?... Was it really necessary?" I shout in frustration.

"Yes it was Darmond… you know it was."

"How can you know that huh? How can you Zavier? Are you all knowing? Are you a god that knows the fate of all? How can you know this was necessary?" I ask without pause for him to answer.

Zavier looks at me with a tired look on his face before he answers any way, in a harsh voice, "I am neither a god, nor all-knowing, but I know this was necessary…..because I know *points at himself*, what you know *points at me* Darmond,"

I become silent when he said that and then I look at him with a morose look.

"Don't look at me like that Darmond! Tell me if we didn't do this thing, what would've happened?"

I stay silent.

"Tell me Darmond, what would've happened?" He demanded

"It wasn't necessary," I say with a blank look in my eyes.

"What would've happened Darmond?" He demanded again.

"It wasn't necessary," I say while holding my head.

"WHAT WOULD'VE HAPPENED DARMOND?" he demanded strongly

"IT WASN'T NECESSARY, IT WASN'T NECESSARY, IT WASN'T NECESSARY, IT WASN'T NECESSARY, IT WASN'T NECESSARY, IT WASN'T NECESSARY, IT WASN'T NECESSARY," I say hysterically while shaking my head in denial.

He comes up to me and wrenches my hands free, before slapping me so hard I fall, then he stands above me with an angry look and demand once more…

WHAT WOULD'VE HAPPENED DARMOND?

…..

….

….

I hesitantly answer…."S-S-Siesta… s-s-he would've been damaged?" I say while looking at her, "she would've been broken," I finished defeated.

He looks at me with relief. before putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Yes she would've Darmond, so could we just stand by and let that happen?"

"No we couldn't….but it wasn't right," I begrudgingly agree before denying it.

"Damn it Darmond. Why do you insist on this illusion of yourself Darmond?.. Right?... Wrong?... What does it matter if it's necessary? You should know better than this Darmond," he says with an almost pleading voice.

"It still doesn't make it right Zavier, Dahlia has always said…" I began.

"Sigh it's always her isn't it?" he interrupts.

I remain silent as I heard the pain in his voice.

"Can't you see what she has done to us Darmond? ….Can't you see?" he pleads

"I don't know what you mean," I deny

"Tch, always you pretend. You know exactly what she did. Sigh, before we returned, we were at peace…" he says while face-palming.

"Shut up, Dahila was not the cause of this, it was always you," I say with a twisted face.

"Sigh, fine a conversation for another day, but tell me Darmond in the eyes of your precious Dahlia…. What would you have done to resolve this?"

I paused for a moment to ponder this.

"I should've approached him, and tried to resolve it peacefully."

"Oh really? And you think Count Mott was going to simply stop being an arrogant noble, and speak to us, a plebeian, as equals for such a resolution," he said with a sarcastic tone.

"We would've just showed him we were a mage," I argued

"SO what if we are, he is still a palace messenger with the ear of the royalty. Do you think he would've thought of us as equals, just because we are mages?" he says dismissively.

"…..No he wouldn't" I begrudgingly agree.

"Exactly, so a peaceful talk for resolution was not possible, what else could we have done?"

"I could've just taken Siesta by force…" I say grasping at straws.

"Oh? and then what?… carry her home? In Tarbes with her family? Tarbes, the place that Mott is the ruling nobility for? Or return with her to the academy? After they already transferred her contract to Mott?"

"I don't know, but it would've been better than leaving her there," I answer in frustration.

"Darmond stop being an idiot! Her family is a peasant family; they would not have been unable to protect her from Mott simply coming by, and taking her back. Furthermore, we couldn't just take her back to the academy, because she wouldn't have her job there anymore. What would we have done then? Hidden her in the room with Louise?" he debates logically.

"We have her documents here we could've gotten her job back," I say while showing the documents to him in pseudo triumph.

"And what is to prevent Mott from coming, and taking her back from the school again, and this time with a more firm grip than before?" he asks while ignoring my logic.

I try to think of a solution before Darmond answers for me.

"Nothing Darmond…absolutely nothing; he would've come back for her," he states as if it was fact.

"Then we would have to take him down through legal means. From these documents, we can see he was corrupt," indicating the documents I found in Mott's office.

"Indeed, I can acknowledge that as a proper peaceful choice of action. However we don't know how high his influence in the royal court goes. We may have succeeded…"

"Right.. so we didn't need to do this…" I say with relief

"But tell me Darmond, while we pursued this, what would've happened to Siesta?" He interrupts.

I freeze at his question because….

"Exactly Darmond…she would've suffered at the hands of Mott. She would've been broken by the time we saved her through legal means."

"Arggghh then we should've…" I say in fustration

"Enough Darmond…you can see the truth now can't you?"

"No no no no no don't you say it…." I warn him.

"It was necessary Darmond… he and all witnesses had to be purged. We have proof of his corruption. We can send the documents anonymously, and act as a jilted third party that destroyed him because of it. We can alter Siesta's memory, so that to her she survived the attack by fleeing. She would garner sympathy, and be given her job back, while we can then train her in Magick, so that she can rise beyond her station," he plans out.

I take in his logic in silent despair…. Because he was right, by doing this I saved my friend from a fate worse than death….being broken like me.

"Hahahaha" I laugh out outrageously.

"What is so funny ?" he says with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing it just funny… how you seem to care for Siesta's wellbeing…" I say with a derisive smile.

"Sigh, I am not the uncaring monster you love to make me out to be, I have always cared Darmond. That is why I know, that you know, this was necessary to save OUR friend."

"It still doesn't make it right…" I say in stubborn defiance.

"Honestly, it irks me that you still accept Dahlia's ideals. Where are our ideals Darmond? You just decided yourself, to throw them away for that girl, who has made our lives miserable."

"DON'T… YOU… DARE… SAY…. ANOTHER… WORD," I say each word with emphasis.

"Sigh, fine then, be this way. Lie to yourself, and pretend to be the 'good big brother' like she wanted. You know what you truly are Darmond, and I do as well."

 _Shut up…_

"You are a farce Darmond, pretending to be a 'morally good' person when you don't know what that even means."

 _Shut up…_

"You are a poor excuse of what we once were, because you accepted her ideals, while throwing away our own."

 _Shut up…_

"You are a weak, lying, pretender with delusional dreams of being something that we are not."

 _Shut up…. Shut up…. Shut up_

"But I know the truth Darmond, and you know it as well," he says darkly.

 _Shut up… Shut up…shut up…shut up_

"You can deny it all you want, and I can't change that, but I can make you acknowledge the truth with a single question," he said while using his finger for emphasis.

"I SAID SHUT UP….. AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN A WITH A SINGLE QUESTION….. HA MY RESOLVE WONT BE SHAKEN BY SUCH A THING YOU MOTHER…" I begin to shout.

"Tell me Darmond, what did you feel when you killed those people just now?" He said ignoring my tirade.

My eyes open wide in shock, and I feel my throat lock up at his question. I cover my face with my hands, and begin to chant 'No' like a choir.

"STOP RUNNING FROM THE TRUTH DARMOND AND TELL ME WHAT YOU FELT…"

…..

….

…

"Ecstasy…" I whisper emotionlessly. I then look at my trembling hands as a smile creeps on my face.

"Yeah… I felt ecstasy …" I say as the trembling stops, and I feel the weight on my shoulders leave.

I cover my face with my hands once more…. Before I remove them and begin to laugh out crazily.

"ECSTASY …..OH SUCH SWEET ECSTASY…" I shout with a crazed smile on my face

"IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT TO HEAR? HOW I ENJOYED KILLING THEM," I shout at Zavier, but he remains silent.

"Well you got your wish then you bastard?" I say before a look of bliss covers my face.

"OOOOOH… THE SWEET EXHILARATION OF THE HUNT…"

"THE SWEET TASTE OF THEIR FEAR…"

"THE SWEET SMELL OF THEIR DESPAIR…"

"THE ECSTATIC PLEASURE OF STABBING THEM,

AND CHOKING THEM, AND BREAKING THEM, WITH MY OWN HANDS…" I say to him while looking lovingly at my gloved hands.

"HAHAHAHA I FELT SO ALIVE…"

"…SO CONTENTED."

"…SO FULFILLED."

"AH…THE FEELING AS I KILLED THEM ONE BY ONE."

"AS THEY SAW EACH OTHER DIE."

"AS I GAVE THEM HOPE… ONLY TO TAKE IT AWAY"

I say as my voice gained a husky tone at this point.

"IT FELT…"

"IT FELT …"

"ITTTTTT FEEEELLLTTT SOOOO…."

"…ORGASMIC!"

I shout crazily while hugging myself, as I remember the feeling I felt, while smiling in bittersweet bliss. Eventually, I come down from my high, and I begin to sob like a child, while falling to my knees.

I say in a calm self-depreciating voice, "Sigh… I really am broken…. ain't I?"

Zavier walks up to me, then kneels down and embraces me.

"No Darmond, you are simply a monster…. pretending to be human," he whispers comfortingly in my ear.

"An honest monster, who has become a lying human, all for a precious sister, who no longer even needs us… anymore," Zavier continues with a look of acceptance in his eyes.

I do not deny his claim…. "Why won't you just leave me alone Zavier?" as I ask in whispered desperation.

"Because I just can't, you are precious to me," he answer in a 'matter of fact' voice

"Just let me go damn it, I want to be human again," I say to him while struggling out of his embrace.

"No… I refuse to let you go… until you are ready to be the monster, you have always been, once again. Thus, I shall be with you, and keep fighting you, my precious lying monster… I am waiting for you to return to your honest self… and shall be…always."

 _Shit… it's has always been like this… he won't ever leave me….I have to get to Louise….I need her….Only she can stop me from giving in…._

Because despite me admitting that…. I am a monster…I want to be ….

A Human….

Even if I can't remember….what it means to be human…anymore.

-Chapter End-

 **So...if you are still with me after what just happened... I introduce to you Darmond Baldr Wulfric, A truly broken man...trying to regain the pieces of his humanity long lost. Honestly in the original story, the way I ended it was not how I wanted to, but I couldn't end it any other way. But with this fanfiction I can give Darmond something I couldn't do in the original story... Redemption. I should mention that the name of this story is actually related to the names of the various parts of my original story as each saga's name started with "ZERO" so I consider this almost a continuation of my story's canon.**

 **Anyways I hope not too many of you run for the hills at the scene which happened here in the story. This was really needed to highlight just what Darmond was capable of and I certainly didn't shy away from scenes like this in the original story. But thankfully I don't plan too many of these scenes to occur in Halkeginia.**

 **Now I am sure you all have noticed the lack of 'back story' on Tabitha's interactions with Darmond...that is because I am saving it up for her OVA side stories which feature all of these hidden scenes. Now my question to you all is should I release this as chapters here in the main story or as a separate story all together. Tell me because I have start the first chapter of her side story.**

 **As always I thank you for your reading of my story and hope you like it.**


	6. A Princess and a Thief

**Another week, another chapter. SO this chapter was a pain to write due to dreaded writer's block….so I took some time to recharge and came at it with a vengeance. Hope it turned out ok. By the way I would suggest reading the Authors Notes at the end of the chapter. It will be quite informative. Also I proof read the previous chapter and fixed a lot of mistakes so check it out if you want.**

 **With that I answer my reviews:**

 **ShiniD - I answered most of this in a PM so I wont say anything here.**

 **Ilikebob - yeah i know it was but people get triggered by the smallest things sometimes so warning was needed.**

 **Fall Akuma - Actually I have...and I am not sure as of yet if I want to...but your right those twin scenes would be fun to write. No Louise is not a harem girl and would never be...but she is infatuated with Darmond right now so her behavior will reflect that...but she has effectively been 'sibling-zoned.' Oh I have plans for Siesta just for all those Siesta haters out there.**

 **Cf96 - yeah I get what you mean and I am glad for your appreciation.**

 **Cf96 - I guess you saw that I proof read the previous chapter.**

 **And with that done on with the chapter, so I say HAVAAT THEE, READ AND REVIEW**

Talking" - Talking

 _Thinking_ \- Thinking

 _"Dialogue"_ \- Inner dialogue with Zavier

*Action* - an action done while talking

 **"Spell chanting" - Spell chanting or heard conversation (context)**

 **"ATTACK NAME"** \- Attack name

.

 **Disclaimer - ZNT is not mine but Darmond and his world is**

* * *

.

 **Chapter 5**

 **A Princess and A Thief**

I am now running back to the academy at quickest haste.

With only that Sword, Derf as a witness to my absence, there should be no one who can suspect my involvement in this thing. After all I was guarding Louise all night, and just to make sure, I sent Tabitha a message on the winds just before I left. So I have an alibi, and with how I acted with chef Morimoto earlier, no one can say I have a motive. With me clear of any doubt all I need to do know is pretend to be surprised and relieved at Siesta's survival of this massacre.

" _Well, pretending is what your good at Darmond,"_ said Zavier.

I deign not to respond to his provocation because I can feel myself slipping.

The exhilaration I felt earlier, it is like a drug, reminding me that I am less than human….and I want to feel more of it…despite my want to be human…the seductiveness of my other side…the side I have been trying to forget…its pulling me back…Everything that I have worked for beside my little Dahlia is coming apart…ever so slowly…

The War was the start of my downfall…but I had no choice…I had to protect Dahlia… she had to realize her destiny. It was always Dahlia…she was the light…she was the sun…she was the stars…she was the hope. I was always the opposite and I chose that… I have no regrets about choosing to embrace the darkness…but as one who forgot the feeling of the light, when it shone upon me…I became addicted. Dahlia was my drug…she still is… and when I tasted the light, the Dark whom was my friend for years…felt wrong…felt evil...

I understood then what I was when I saw my sister's light… I was a monster…I was broken…and I had hoped that by staying near her… I could be healed. After all everyone on Magiorbis knows that light… heals. And it was working… Dahlia was helping me…I was regaining all that I had lost to protect her. Returning to her side was the best decision I made after I did my duty.

But then those wretched bastards…couldn't leave well enough alone. They wanted it all… and they wanted to use Dahlia…after all her light was the brightest of the land. Her power was always going to attract them. And for the brief years I was with Dahlia again…. I felt human. All that came to an end when they tried to take her by force. Just like before…they always try to take my light… so I killed them….I killed them all.

In doing so War was unavoidable…but that was okay because they reminded me…Dahlia was destined for greatness…I couldn't stop that…so I ensured it. I became the monster once more and ever so slowly I was losing what I built…but I had Dahlia so I always held somehow… The war finally ended… but still they wouldn't leave her alone… always with their own agenda… always with their selfishness. SO I became the monster again completely…and revealed myself as I terrorized them…while Dahlia gave them hope…as per my designs.

But in doing what I did, I could never stand by Dahlia's side anymore. Why would I? I wasn't the big brother she wanted me to be… I am a monster…and I always will be. But she refused to let me go she wanted me with her…and I love her for that…but I have always done what was necessary… Zavier reminded me of that today…and that is what scares me…All that Zavier said was right…and because of that my sense of self is slipping. And without Dahlia near…

I need Louise…

I need her now….

Because I can only feel human again, when I am a big brother…

Because I don't know how to be human, unless I am a big brother…

So I need Louise…she is the only one who can stabilize my current fragile state.

When I saw the school again my heart soared. Zavier has been trying to get me to break but I held on nonetheless.

I just need to get to her….all will be well… once I get to her.

I refuse to be a monster…I want to be human.

Zavier manifests in front of me.

"Stop lying Darmond…please accept me once again…I love you Darmond can't you see that…we are one… stop denying me Darmond…please," Zavier said with desperation, with his arms out in front of me.

I pause and hover in the air and look at him.

He outstretches his arms for me to embrace him, "Come back to me Darmond… Let us be free of these chain of lies…let us be honest monsters again," he says in pleading.

I look at him with defiance despite my slowing crumbling sense of self.

"I am sorry Zavier…but I want to be human…even if I have to lie….it is a lie worth telling…even if I am chained…it is what a monster like me… deserves," I say as a run straight through him towards Louise's window.

"WHATS THE POINT OF BEING HUMAN AGAIN HUH…IT NOT LIKE IT WILL CHANGE OUR FATE…" he screams at me in anger.

I pause and peek over my shoulder at him, "Because I want to die as a human," I say with determination, as I continue to enter Louise's room via her window.

"Tch, fine then…I tried to be nice… but now this means war…I will drag you kicking and screaming Darmond, I will not let the time we have left…. be lived as human…" Zavier said to himself before vanishing.

 _I know you don't Zavier, but the time we have left we will live as a human._

I walk towards Louise's bed and I look at her.

 _And we will do it for her, because she needs us._

I cup her adorable sleeping face with adoration as I feel my psyche stabilize.

 _The time I have left… I dedicate to you Louise. So let me be a big brother, one last time before I go, even if you don't want me to be._

"Hoh so I am guessing the Siesta girl has been taken care of?" spoke Derf with a metaphorical smile.

I consider the sentient sword for a moment before saying, "The less you know the better," in a deadpan voice.

"Hahaha Aibou I think we are going to be the best of friends," the sword said in derision.

"I somehow doubt that…but I may have need for you… as my blades seem to be useless here," I say as I manifest my oldest companions. There was one good thing that came out of what I did tonight, and it was not just leaving Siesta knocked out close to her village with altered memories to preserve her innocence.

My eighth enchantment, the one I gave up so much for, including very nearly my life, was useless here.

In retrospect that should be obvious as the Laws of Magic are different here, and my Nullify Magick enchantment is connected to the Laws back home, therefore my blades' strongest ability is lost to me. They are now nothing more than ordinary enchantment-modified blades, and I will have to investigate all the implications of that fact….but since Derf is a magick-like crafted blade, I could probably use him and given his supposed connection to me, I might be able to use any abilities he has.

"Hey you old coot, remember any of your abilities just yet," I ask him.

"Hmmm….I really can't say I do," he answers with a teasing voice.

 _Okay I might just turn into a monster just to teach him a lesson._

While Darmond set about trying to convince Derf to give up some of his secrets, a certain blue dot in the high in the sky, was still looking at Louise's window, where they witnessed a certain someone go in. A certain someone who was too distracted with his other self and dire situation, to notice a tiny bluenette on her dragon in the sky, wondering what the meaning of all this was.

* * *

.

"Hello there Ms. Siesta …Markov I believe it is," spoke a rather well dressed man who was, the palace appointed investigator, of the Mott Mansion Massacre.

He had come to the village of Tarbes to interview, the current only survivor of the outrageous event which occurred about three days ago. Her identity has been kept secret to prevent whoever did this from finding out about her before the investigation team got to her.

"Well Markov-san, you may call me Memphis. I am here, to hear your testimony on the events, which happened at the Mott manor, three days ago," spoke Memphis.

"I don't know if I can be much help, Memphis-san. I wasn't in the manor when that…" Siesta paused and looked depressed for a moment, "…awful thing happened," she said with sorrow in her eyes.

 _Hmmm she seems to be genuinely beaten up about the whole thing. Either she is acting or this is typical survivors guilt,_ thought Memphis.

"Very well then…If it would please you… tell me an account of how you survived this terrible event," he said with false sympathy in his voice.

"Truthfully I was just lucky…I was sent by the staff to get water from the well outside, to fill the two containers that the head maid provided for me. I carried both of them with me to the well…" Siesta started before, "I apologize, but you said you took both of the jugs outside. It is my understanding that those jugs are quite heavy while empty, so how could you take them outside, let alone bring them back inside once filled, on your own?," Memphis interrupts with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, well I have always been quite physically strong, it runs in my family I guess," Siesta answers without hesitation.

"I see… continue then Markov-san," the man said in apparent acceptance.

"Ah well okay…um….I was filling the water jugs up when I heard the first screams… I dropped the jug I was holding at the time, and then heard shouting from men to investigate the noise….I panicked and thus began to run to the forest and hide. I ran quickly hearing men coming for me, and so I found a tree and climbed it with haste. I hid there, not daring to move, and staying perfectly quiet. They did not find me so I stayed hidden."

"I don't know how much time passed, but I eventually saw the cloud of smoke thanks to the moons' light. I stayed for a while more, before I finally risked leaving the tree. I walked cautiously back towards the manor, only to see it up in flames. I wasn't sure if they were still around, so I decided to run to my home here in Tarbes, while avoiding the roads."

"I actually couldn't make it all the way, as I fainted in the forest near my home, and my father found me while out on his daily rounds. And that is basically all I remember, as I just woke up in my bed at home with no idea what happened to everyone, until the news got to us here, after all some of the workers had family here I believe."

"Tell me Markov-san; according to the records you were transferred to the Mott household on the same day this massacre happened…don't you find that coincidental?" Memphis asked at the end of her testimony.

Siesta looked at him with a confused face before saying, "Well I suppose that would be the case, but if Count Mott didn't send a griffon knight to collect me, I wouldn't have been in that manor until two days after this terrible thing happened…" she said with her eyes downcast at the end.

"Indeed…" he said acquiescently before asking, "then tell me Markov-san…why was the late Count Mott so interested in having you among his staff?"

Siesta fidgeted uncomfortably in the chair, before responding hesitantly, "Count Mott was…fond of me."

"I see… and I guess the feeling is not mutual?" he said with disapproval.

"No… most certainly not," Siesta answered immediately.

"So one could say this massacre, has freed you from a rather dire situation…"

"NO IT MOST… Siesta shouted as she slammed her fists passionately on the table, before she went silent. She pondered for a bit, before she hesitantly said with a melancholic voice, "Actually it really did…didn't it?" She smiled bitterly at her self-asked question.

"I just wish it didn't cost the lives of everyone else…Count Mott wasn't a pleasant person…but his staff were nice people…especially Melinda, my fellow maid…and her boy," she said tears welling up in her eyes.

 _Hmm her emotions seem real enough…I guess I can't push beyond this point…._ thought Memphis.

Memphis studied her for a short while before saying pleasantly, "Well then I believe that is all I can get from you Markov-san, as I can gather from your testimony you did not even get a glimpse at the attackers, Yes?"

Siesta nods her head saying, "Yes all I know was that I heard multiple screams, and multiple voices looking for me as I hid in the tree."

"Hmmm indeed….I must say though Markov-san…you are right. You were truly lucky to have survived this massacre."

"I suppose so," she said with a sad voice.

"Well chin up Markov-san. I know this might be a bit hard for you to hear, but life moves on, regardless of everything, it does. So be glad that you survived, and appreciate the things that you haven't before, because life can end… just like that" said Memphis sagely.

Siesta looks at Memphis, before his words meaning came to her, and she gained a smile on her face at the thought that crossed her mind.

"Thank you Memphis-san," Siesta said with teary eyes.

"No problem," he says waving off her gratitude, "Now as I am sure we may need to follow up as the investigation continues… so what are your immediate plans for the future?" he asked pointedly.

Siesta thought about it, before a certain someone crossed her mind, as before, that made her smile once more.

"If possible, I would be taking back my job at the Tristain Magic Academy," she said with determination.

"I see… then I shall wait to hear your good news, and I expect your cooperation the next time we meet," Memphis said with a smile.

"Of course Memphis-san," Siesta said with a polite bow of the head.

"Well then by your leave, Siesta-san," Memphis said as he bowed, and then left with his assistant, who had been recording the entire interview.

The female assistant stepped into the carriage with Memphis, and they settled to a tense silence, as the carriage pulled off to return to the capital.

"So what do you think, Memphis-san?" the woman asked curiously.

"Sigh, haven't I told you not to talk to me like a stranger Alisa-chan," Alexander Memphis said with a fake aggrieved voice.

"Hmph, if I let you get too familiar with me, you would take advantage of me," said the woman named Alisa.

"It's only 'taking advantage' if the other person is resistant," Memphis says as he somehow quickly got next to her, wraps his arms around her, and kisses her neck affectionately.

Alisa tenses at first, before relaxing into the arms of the man she has fallen for, "You think you are so charming?" as she looks at his face, and chides with no heat in her voice.

"Well I do try…" he says as his lips approaches hers.

She lets him take her lips without hesitation, and sinks into the love he feeds her. After a minute or so of affectionate kissing, he finally pulls back and sighs.

"What is it?" Alisa asks while still in a daze with a blushing face.

"I wish I could see your cute face blush, after I have kissed you," the man laments.

She blushes even more, before a frown crosses her features. That was right… Investigator Alexander Memphis, one of the greatest interrogation specialists of Tristain, was a blind man. He uses his potent wind magic and excellent hearing to see things that others can't see. It was quite impossible to lie to him. He could literally hear the lies in your voice and body. Increased breathing, heart rate, speech patterns all of these, and more, are the tools he utilize to interrogate unwitting people. Most don't realize his blindness, because he acts as if he isn't.

To take his mind off of this Alisa asked once more, "So what have you seen from the interview with the Siesta-girl?"

He ponders for a moment before saying, "Well she was being truthful for the most part….but I somehow got the feeling as if, while she was speaking truthfully, there were absolutely no emotions in her voice when she told the story. Granted that could be because of shock and the clear survivor's guilt she felt, but it just somehow felt off to me. However her emotions, when they did shine through, were the real deal. Regardless of what I think, nothing she said was a lie…so for the moment, she is only guilty of self-preservation," Memphis explains.

"I see… so that is why you told her those things to make her feel better at the end…you are usually quite cruel," Alisa responds as a matter of fact.

"Only to the liars sweetie…liars like you, who don't want to admit their feelings aloud," he says while looking at Alisa with a serious face.

"Sigh, do you know how annoying it is to play hard to get, with a human lie detector like you?" Alisa says with a pout.

"Oh, I thought I had you already," he says as he kisses her cheeks playfully.

"Well you don't, because I hate you baka," she says in embarrassment.

"Liar," he whispers in her ear, before kissing her passionately on the lips this time.

He stops after a while, and then whispers in her ear, "You will let me 'take advantage' of you now, right?"

She hesitates before saying softly, "O-O-Only a little…but not too far."

He smiles wolfishly before doing just that.

* * *

.

I am staring at him again.

My Darmond was stretching out his muscles in front of me….while shirtless.

 _By the Founder…_

I bite my lips unconsciously, as I poorly attempt to copy his action.

"Fufufu Darling is quite distracting isn't he Louise-chan," spoke a hated voice of a certain Zerbst-witch, who stood next to me, doing the same stretch as Darmond.

I grit my teeth as I remember that Darmond's morning training was no longer a private affair between him and me.

We were now joined by Zerbst-witch, Tabitha, and Siesta. I observe the maid looking at Darmond with the same look, I am sure I held on my face while looking at him, but I am strangely not that mad at her. We had found out what happened to her five days ago when she returned yesterday to the academy. Honestly, I can't imagine going through what she did, and being able to be as cheerful as she is now.

I admit my superiority as a 'noble' got the better of me in my thoughts of her, but I can see that she has suffered a traumatic experience, so for the moment I shall allow her indiscretions towards my Darmond, as well as her presence to these morning trainings. She at least deserves that much mercy from me.

But the other two are uninvited guests, especially that Zerbst-witch. Darmond had to be stupid enough to invite the Siesta to join us for training in front of Kirche and Tabitha, who both insisted to be allowed to join as well. Darmond seemed to have no problem with it, but I was fuming inside. I guess from now on the only private time I will have with Darmond is in our bedroom.

I blush at the thought I just had.

 _Our bedroom…._

I remember the dream I had last night… they were becoming more…provocative. I felt some wetness begin to form in my panties that was not due to sweat.

 _Damn it…I will have to deal with this later…in the bath tub…_

I then clap my both hands on the sides of my face to focus at the task at hand…until my Darmond comes in front of me with his glistening body….crap, Zerbst-witch is right, he is a distraction.

"Louise-chan are you alright…you seem distracted," he asks innocently.

My face heated up as I say, "N-N-No…I am alright…ready to get training."

"Oh well alright then… now that we are stretched out let's begin this training with a run around the academy," he says to all of those present.

Zerbst looked at him shell-shocked saying, "What?"

Tabitha looked stoic as ever.

Siesta was enthusiastic as she continued stretching.

"Yep we got to work on your stamina and running is a great way to build it up without straining yourself too much. Don't worry, I am not expecting you to be able to do a full lap today…" Zerbst breaths out in relief, "but if I find you slacking…you will regret it later," Darmond explains with a smile on his face, and a threat in his voice.

Zerbst just looked at him with widened eyes.

 _Hehehe let's see how long you last Zerbst-witch. My Darmond becomes a demon when it comes to training. He doesn't even show mercy to me his adopted sister._

I smirk with superiority at that thought, as we get ready to go about our training.

My smugness grew when I successfully completed a lap around the academy, while Kirche collapsed at about half. Tabitha also completed the lap, but did so slower than me.

But my smugness dimmed as Siesta completed her second and then third to fifth lap before finally falling tired.

Darmond nodded to her approvingly, after completing his crazy twenty laps...in the time it took all of us to fall tired.

"Well done Siesta you are quite fit," he says while walking, with Zerbst-witch in his arms from where she fell tired. He turns to that insufferable Zerbst and say, "You on the other hand, are quite unfit Kirche-chan… you're about as bad as Louise-chan was when I first started her training."

"Oho really… then how long did it take her to complete the lap?" She asks while touching his chest flirtatiously with her finger.

 _Damn it stop touching him you harlot._

"Actually she managed to do it today…well done imouto-chan I am proud of you," he says with a proud smile.

 _Damn it… that smile… gets me every time._

"Humph well of course… as your little sister how could I fall behind your expectations, unlike some people I know, I actually put in the effort," I say the last part pointedly at Zerbst.

"Hah Hah that is a good attitude imouto-chan," he says as he puts down Zerbst, and comes towards me to embrace me.

"I am proud of you," he says as he embraces me.

 _Ahhh Darmond you smell so good …don't you know what you do to me when you embrace me like this._

My face heats up, my heartbeat begins to pound, and my body tingles everywhere our bodies touch….

 _I don't want this to stop…_

Before he does and goes on to pat my head.

 _Darmond no baka… who told you to stop hugging me?_

"Umm Darmond-kun…I did five laps you know," Siesta says hesitantly, but with a hopeful look in her eyes.

 _Okay I feel slightly less 'not mad' at the maid now._

Darmond then pulls her into an embrace and says, "Well of course I am proud of you as well Siesta, you've exceeded my expectations."

Siesta gains a dreamy look on her face as she says, "I am SO glad to have done so."

 _Okay now I am annoyed at her…she is on my list now._

Tabitha then pokes him to get his attention. When he turns she says, "One lap today."

 _Damn it not you to Tabitha…I don't know if I can stop you._

"Yes of course you exceeded my expectations to Tabitha-chan," he flinches a bit before saying that, and embracing her.

Because of how short she is, her head ends up buried in Darmond's sexy abs. Tabitha gains a small smile on her face with pink cheeks to match.

 _I feel conflicted… I don't want her near Darmond, but I am scared to actually stand in her way._

"Mou why don't I get a hug to Darling?" says Zerbst with a jealous pout.

 _Oh no you don't …._

"Oh and do you think you did something deserving of a hug Zerbst," I say with a superior voice.

She puts on an angry smile on her face with her eyes closed, "Hoh, It would seem someone thinks their better than me," she says at me.

"Well I am glad you are acknowledging your superior, Zerbst" I say with a sly smirk.

"Really… want to bet on it Valliere?" she says with vein popping on her forehead.

"Bring it Zerbst," I say with a come hither sign with my hand.

"I bet that I will be able to surpass you in a single week," she says in challenge.

"Stakes?" I respond simply.

She pauses for a moment before getting a mischievous smile.

"A night with my Darling-kun," she says

My eyes widen at that.

"No… absolutely not," I say immediately.

"Fufufu, scared that you will lose to your supposed inferior Valliere-chan," she says with a superior voice of her own now.

I grind my teeth in frustration, before making a mistake and saying the first thing that comes to my head.

"Fine, but when you lose, no more early morning wake-up calls from you."

It was Zerbst's turn to clench her teeth before she gets a look of pure determination.

"Well alright then… I believe we have a bet Valliere-chan," she says outstretching her hand.

"Indeed we do Zerbst-witch," I say grasping her hand seeking to crush it in my grip.

Tabitha suddenly puts her hand on top of our conjoined hands, and said the most words I have ever heard her say, "Same stakes as Kirche, I will do double what Louise does in a week."

Before I even get a chance to react, Siesta also puts her hand at the bottom of our conjoined hands and says, "Well since I can do five laps normally, I will match Tabitha's bet of doing double what Louise does in a week plus a lap, including my previous five laps, but I want a day to hang out with Darmond-kun by myself instead of a night."

I look at both of them and my pride wouldn't allow me to back down, "Fine it's a bet"

" " "It's a bet" " " they all respond simultaneously.

Darmond at this point finally speaks, "Wait don't I get a say in this?"

" " " "NO!" " " " We all say to him.

* * *

.

I have confirmed some of my suspicions today as I watched Siesta train today with the others.

I made sure to give as much attention to Louise and Tabitha considering that Louise has become rather possessive of my attention lately….and Tabitha is sort of… blackmailing me…

It was the next night after I did that thing…Louise told me I could go for my patrols…after I had massaged her breasts on the bed.

She looked like she was in pain, with the way her body was flushed and her breathing erratic, but she said she could deal with it, but only if I was not there.

So I went on my patrol… and I saw Tabitha flying with Sylphid …and well…

 **-Flashback-**

"Hey Tabitha-chan," I called out to her.

She turned to my voice, and ordered Sylphid to land next to me. Sylphid immediately proceeded to nuzzle me with her snout, as she trilled happily.

"Heh Heh I guessed you missed me huh girl," I said as I petted her head, and scratched her eye ridge the way she liked. She hummed in appreciation to my affections. At this point Tabitha had gotten off of Sylphid, and is standing next to me with her staff in hand.

Tabitha was looking at me with confliction in her eyes. I had learned this look meant she wanted to ask me something, but was unsure if she should.

"What's wrong Tabitha-chan?...You look like you have something to ask me," I confront her, as I continue my ministrations on a dragon, who was basically imitating a cat right now.

"I do," she said stoically.

"Well?" I ask.

"Where did you go last night?" she asked without hesitation.

"Huh, but you already know Tabitha, like I told you in my message, I would be staying with Louise last night," I answer with a raised eyebrow.

"Lie," she answers simply.

"Oh and how do you know that then?" I say with a skeptical smile.

"Because I saw you," she responds.

At that my entire body stiffens….

" _Hoh well Darmond it seems we have ourselves a witness….you know what that means…"_ said Zavier in my head with amusement in his voice.

" _No absolutely not….I like Tabitha….she is a friend…"_ I deny his insinuation immediately.

" _Can you take that chance Darmond…after all the last time we trusted a supposed friend… what nearly happened to your precious Dahlia…?"_

My teeth clenched as my killing intent rises.

Tabitha tensed as she seemed to have sensed my killing intent directed at her.

"What did you see exactly?" I asked in a cold voice devoid of emotion, but full of threat.

Tabitha backs away quickly, with her staff at the ready, as Sylphid moves quickly to her side, looking at me with conflicted eyes.

"Answer me Tabitha," I demand as my blades appear in my hands.

She eyes my blades briefly, before she finally explains quickly, "I saw you return from somewhere in the east and go into Louise's window."

My killing intent dies instantly.

"Is that all you saw?" I ask almost in pleading.

She visibly relaxes at my altered tone of voice, but her staff was still at the ready.

"Yes."

"Oh thank goodness," I whisper aloud without realizing it as, I vanish my blades once more.

"Um so ….I am really sorry I threatened you there…" I say as I laughed awkwardly.

Tabitha takes in my entire form, before she finally relaxes completely saying, "No problem." She then looks me in the eyes and asks, "Secret?"

I answer truthfully, "Yes, if you know what I was doing… I would have to kill you."

Her eyes widen at that.

"But I like you Tabitha-chan, so I am really glad that you didn't witness any of my activities last night," I say with a smile on my face.

She looks at me in silence for a minute then says, "I understand… I am glad as well."

"Oh… for what?" I ask curiously.

"I didn't want to have to kill you either," she said stoically.

I look at her in shock for a moment, before I begin to laugh.

"It seems we are more alike than I thought," I say with mirth in my eyes.

"Mn," she answers with a slight nod and smile.

"Friends?" I say as I outstretch my hand.

She walks up to me and accepts my hand, "Friends…for now," she says the last part in a low whisper.

As I go to take away my hand though, she is still gripping it, so I look at her with the unspoken question in my eyes.

"Compensation," she said simply.

"For what? I apologized already" I said incredulously, as she lets go my hand.

"Blackmail, give compensation or else," she says with, dare I say it, a teasing smile.

 _By the gods… she is teasing me…_

"What do you want then?" I say with an 'I give up' smile.

"Cuddles" she says with outstretched arms.

"Seriously?" I say with a skeptical eyebrow.

"Yes, whenever I want," she says with a look of determination.

"Um…Okay if that's what you want Tabitha," I say as I move to embrace her.

However, she shakes her head in denial, which gives me pause in front of her. She then looks at me with a conflicted expression, before seeming to come to some decision.

"Call me… Charlotte… when we are alone," she says before hugging me around my stomach.

I look down at her in shock…because I think she just told me her real name.

I embrace her after a moment of contemplation.

"Alright then… Charlotte."

 **-Flashback End-**

After that, whenever I meet her at night, she cuddles with me for quite a while as we continue our talks. She still avoids telling me more about herself, as in her family and reason for deception…but she has told me about her love of reading and other such things about herself, including some of the adventures she has been on.

It was like that incident changed something between us.

She glimpsed at the darkness I hold, and made me aware of the darkness she holds as well. I don't know what to feel about her because she has done something that very few people have done.

She accepted my darkness.

She might not know everything I have done…but she seems to empathize. And she has trusts me; I feel her mana as she relaxes around me…I mean I basically showed her my intent to kill her…and she didn't look away.

She accepted it… and was ready to kill me as well.

"I approve of her Darmond," spoke Zavier in my head.

"Huh," I say in response, "What do you mean by that?"

"You like her Darmond, you can relax around her, instead of being the tense liar you are in front of Louise, and the others. And you and I both know she has a crush on us."

"But I am a monster I don't deserve such emotions," I deny.

"Sigh, I am not saying we have to marry the girl Darmond. All I am saying of all the people that you call friend in this place, I approve this girl. And so what if we are a monster…I might not like you to lie and pretend to be human…but even monsters deserve happiness…it's just unlike humans our happiness is instinctual and not based on such complicated things like human emotion. You like her Darmond, because like Louise she calms your heart from our need, but unlike Louise you don't have that stupid emotional sibling love with her. So you don't have to pretend to be something else, and instead you can be yourself around her. If I am not mistaken, this girl might even accept us as the monster we are, and if so I believe we can take her as a mate."

"Mate? What does that mean?"

"Sigh, honestly you need to get that curse removed" Zavier whispered to himself, "What I meant was, a companion or wife…incidentally I approve that Kirche girl as well…she wants us on an instinctual level as well as an emotional level…sigh she is exactly like Silvia…I don't know why you couldn't just let Silvia do what she wanted with you."

"She wanted to take my innocence…I still don't know what that even means…but I didn't want her to have it. I somehow felt I would lose something important if I gave in to her," I defend strongly. "And that Kirche girl gives me those same vibes," I continue defending.

"Alright I can acknowledge your trepidation for them, but you can't deny that you were and are attracted to them"

"I suppose you are right; they were and are both beautiful women," I say with a shrug.

"Indeed…but they are not exactly your personality type…hmmm I wonder…. what about Celeste?"

I took a moment to remember my other bodyguard Celeste.

She was a Healer, and a very nice person, always polite, who cared more for others than herself. Despite this gentleness though, Celeste was a dangerous mage, as she was one of the only Dreadlords in my retinue, and she defended my back with a passion equal to Silvia, who was also a Dreadlord. She was also quite beautiful with her blonde hair and green eyes and creamy white skin. Her beauty was to be expected, because she was an elf. They always had an ethereal beauty about them. But that wasn't what got the attentions of most males in my retinue. It was the fact that she had the biggest pair of beautiful breasts I have ever seen. I don't know why but I always wanted to fondle them…so when she came around for her round of testing…I always focused on them….beyond the parameters of the test. Not that she complained.

"What about her?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"Would you give her your innocence?

"Actually I always felt as if I wanted to devour her innocence, you should know why…" I say as I scratch my head.

"Yes I do….So that's your type then…hmmm?" he enters a period of contemplation.

 _Type? What the hell does that mean?_

"What if Dahlia wanted you're so called innocence?" he asked curiously, once coming out of his contemplation.

"I would give it to her in a heartbeat," I say without hesitation.

"Hoh, Interesting, Very interesting" he responds.

 _Why do I get the feeling he is making fun of me?_

"What about that Siesta girl we rescued?" he asks suddenly

"Oh well I am not sure…I think we need to get to know each other more… but I wouldn't be opposed to her, I guess" I answer after thinking about it for a moment.

He nods his head in acceptance. "What about Louise?" he asks in curiosity.

"Hmmm I don't think I want to give her my innocence at all for some reason," I said after screwing up my face in thought.

"Very interesting, but not an unexpected answer…haha poor girl, she doesn't stand a chance," he says in amusement.

 _What the hell does he mean by her standing no chance?_

"Well then last one now…what about Tabit… whoops I mean Charlotte?"

"Okay first of all you're not allowed to say her real name..." I said with a vivid threat.

"Hoh… really…fine then…someone is rather possessive," he said while whispering the last part to himself.

"Good…and secondly…I wouldn't mind her either, though I feel like I might hurt her," I say without hesitation.

 _Hmmm I wonder why though?_

"Again quite the expected answer…but a far way of from your supposed body type like Celeste…well I just have one more reason to approve her….because even if you don't know it Darmond….you're 'aware' of her," he said in finality before whistling off into silence.

I ponder the point of the entire conversation…but like most conversations with Zavier…it ends with me frustrated and annoyed at him beyond expectations.

"Damn it I really hate that guy."

" _Ahhh Love you too sweetie"_ he teases in my head.

I ignore him as the conversation has brought to light something I would rather not acknowledge.

Like Celeste…I am fond of Charlotte…in a different way for sure, because it is still not romantic fondness. Celeste was always the one closest to me, romantically, in the retinue; she was always the one I would've considered to marry out of all of the females there. The reason was, like Charlotte…I was my pure self around her…but unlike Charlotte…she knew about my hidden side.

Because like me she was a monster pretending to be human…well at least the equivalent of that, for a benevolent elf. It was why she was so dangerous…her monster was as bad as mine. There were times I yearned to devour her, in a way I didn't understand…and she wanted me to from her actions around me. Unlike Kirche and Silvia, she wasn't demanding of attention, she simply accepted any attention I gave her…and she let herself be vulnerable to me…I always felt as if she, submitted to me. There were times she even wanted me to hurt her…I never understood why…but she apparently liked it.

Our clandestine relationship lasted a while, and I felt that there would've been a time soon that I would've devoured her… but then Dahlia became an officer in my retinue for the war.

Celeste saw how I acted around her…and it pissed her off, because like Zavier she saw how I 'pretended.' And even though I told her my love for Dahlia was true…she always dismissed it saying we belong together. And she was right…monsters like us do belong together…but I couldn't let go of Dahlia.

She sought to correct my apparent mistake.

And I so killed her…and as she died in my arms…she told me she loved me…the real me…not what I was pretending to be…

The truth is I loved her…but I loved Dahlia more…

That was reason enough to kill her.

* * *

.

I am excited because Darmond has decided to teach me magick. Me a simple maid, a plebian….he says I can learn magick…I couldn't believe it was possible.

I am so glad I returned to work in the academy. It was really an easy decision when Memphis-san reminded me of….my feelings for Darmond. I like Darmond…that is for sure…but I always thought, with him being surrounded by nobles like Louise, Kirche and Tabitha (*read AN*), I would stand no chance of drawing his attention, so I have been disallowing my feelings to grow beyond fond friendship.

But if he can teach me magic as he says…then maybe…just maybe…I can let my feelings for him grow.

He told me I would have to train in secret…so I am meeting him in a clearing in the forest near the school that he showed me previously, late in the night.

 _Sigh if only this was a more romantic rendezvous_ …

I entered the clearing to find both him and Tabitha, with her dragon familiar waiting for me.

The interesting thing was… he was sitting on a tree stump… while he was hugging Tabitha, who was sitting on his lap with a book open in front of her, pointing at something on the open page. Her staff was at the side of them leaning against the stump.

"Ah-Ah-Ah-mi-mi-ge-see" he was saying as he was reading the book in her hands.

"E-me-r-ge-n-cy" Tabitha sounded out for him.

I freeze at the scene in front of me.

 _I think she is teaching him how to read…_

…

…

 _Damn it… why did that stupid man have to mess up my life…. I could've been the one he was embracing like that while teaching him to read…but I lied to him and said I couldn't…Stupid Siesta…stupid, stupid, stupid._

I pouted in pure jealousy.

Tabitha looked up at me…then seemed to smirk slightly…before she got Darmond's attention.

"Siesta is here," she said while pointing at me.

Darmond looked up with those lovely eyes of his, and all thoughts of jealousy went away.

"Oh Siesta…good…I was waiting to get started," he said as he shifted Tabitha on his lap, carried her princess style while walking towards me, then put her down when he reached the center of the field.

"Y-Yeah I came like you asked…so um….what is Tabitha doing here?" I ask with a slight look of jealousy.

"Oh well she has been teaching me how to read…and she has expressed interest in the magick from my world," he answered while looking at Tabitha.

"Mn," Tabitha said with a nod.

"Magick from your world?" I ask unsure of what he meant.

"Yep, I have come to the conclusion that you should be able to learn Magick from Magiorbis, even though you cannot learn the Magic of Halkeginia."

"Really?" I ask skeptically.

"Yep," he says with a nod and a smile, "Thanks to my test from before like any magick user from Magiorbis you have the requirements to learn Magick. The reason you can't use magic, like Tabitha here," he says while indicating to her, "is because you don't meet the requirements for magic users here in Halkeginia. When I tested Kirche the results showed that while similar, the mages of Halkeginia only have Spiritual Pathways and a Mana Pool but no Gates, but I won't get into the implications of that because that would take too long to explain, and I am unsure of some things."

All I got out of what he just said was that he did the test on Kirche….lucky witch.

"Anyways because you possess Gates you can use Magick according to the Magickal Laws of Magiorbis," he stated.

"Huh Laws? You follow Laws for magick use? Can I be arrested for going against these Laws?" I ask in quick succession due to my confusion.

"Yes Laws, and you can say they are Laws for Magick use, also while you won't really get arrested for breaking the Law, it is considered Taboo when you break a Law," he answers.

I nod my head but was still unclear what he meant.

"Look I can't tell you why the Laws exist only that they do even Halkeginia has its own Laws of Magic. What I can tell you is that use of Magick without the Laws can be quite Dangerous."

It was at this time that Tabitha spoke, "You called our magic primitive."

He turned to her and nodded. "Indeed you all seem to use magic like we on Magiorbis did, before the Laws were discovered."

She continued with her line of questioning, "How do you know we have Laws here?"

"Simple, **2** **nd** **Universal Law of Magick – No matter which world, Magick has Laws.** " He said with conviction.

"Universal Law?" she asks.

" **1** **st** **Universal Law of Magick – The Universal Laws are Laws which govern Magick and applies to all worlds with Magick,** " he declared.

"I see," she ponders for a moment, "How many?"

"There are 15 Universal Laws we are aware of," he answers.

"Tell me later," she requests and he nods his acceptance.

"Any way… the gist is I will be teaching you magick, according to the Laws," he said as he turned his attentions to me.

"You both actually… considering that Tabitha now knows the Laws exist… hey Tabitha remind me to do the test on you…I want to confirm something…" he said to her.

"Understood," she says with a blush.

I pout with jealousy at her good luck.

"So anyways given your physical prowess I think an easy Lower Magick for you to master, will be Combat Magick…"

"Reallly I get to learn your magick," I said with excitement.

"Well not exactly… I won't be training you in the Wulfric Arts but common Combat Magic…so sorry to disappoint you," he says while scratching his head awkwardly.

I deflate in disappointment before he says, "But I am sure you can master your own Techniques if I guide you…after all when one learns Combat Magick they usually make their own Techs…only my family was famous for making widely known Techs…but you will be the first to make them here in Halkeginia."

I smile at him feeling a lot better after what he said…and also realizing I could probably get some private time with him in the future.

"Where do we start?" I ask.

"Well with the Laws of Combat Magic of course…" he says with a smile.

 _I really love his smile…I hope to see it for as long as I can_

* * *

.

A mysterious female is currently moving to a clandestine meeting with another.

She arrives at the destination to find a male figure waiting for her.

"Why the need to meet now? I thought I ironed out my plans for the item in our last meeting," the woman asked in confusion.

"The purple dove will be visiting the target location," he said simply.

"What… are you serious?" she responded with shock.

"Yes… very serious."

The woman gets lost in thought. "Well that may complicate matters," she exclaimed in worry.

"Not necessarily…we simply have to move up the obtainment of the item at an earlier time…and the dove's visit may give you the opportunity," he argues.

"Wait your right…the old pervert and the others would be worried more about the dove's safety than the vault's," the woman said in thought, "Hmm is the dove coming for that event?"

"Yes she is," the man answers.

"Then I shall procure the item during the event, security should be at its most vulnerable then," the woman said with a smirk.

"As expected of a famous woman like yourself," the man compliments.

The woman blushes at the handsome man's compliment, "Well I do what I can," she says with modesty.

"Our employers would also like the knowledge of the item's use," the man mentioned.

"I see well I shall have to wing that for the moment…but there is a someone who might have knowledge of its use…considering his origins as I overheard…hmmm, I may actually have a plan…its risky but I will get the info needed," the woman promises.

"Good try not to fail…you know what is at stake," the man warns.

"Yes I know…you know for such a handsome man you can be spiteful," the woman says while pouting.

"A rose by any other name," the man quotes.

*scene break*

The academy is in an uproar today. Apparently, according to my little sister Louise, we are to be visited by royalty.

The Crown Princess of Tristain, no less.

She is visiting to participate in the academy's 'Familiar Pageant' tomorrow, which they have around this time, after the Familiar Summoning Ritual two weeks ago, so that she can be a judge.

Louise has been rather hopeful for us to win. This was why for the past week, after my rescue of Siesta, I have been preparing a special something to perform for the pageant. If Louise wants me to win this I shall.

As per usual the royal arrived in style, with a beautiful carriage and a retinue of bodyguards, who look to be all female and ordinary palace guards

 _Interesting, an all-female bodyguard unit._

I notice one in particular riding a horse right next to the carriage looking around sharply. She had short blonde hair and blue eyes, with light armor and a unique white cape-like garment. However this was not what made him notice her… she had a sizeable mana pool…but like Siesta before she first started magick training hers looked underused.

 _Hmm could she be like Siesta? A person who can't use this world's magic…_

My thoughts are interrupted by a nervous/excited Louise. "Look sharp familiar…she has arrived."

I look at Louise who is clearly thrilled about the arrival of this Princess, as is everyone around me.

 _To be so beloved…this Princess might be worth not killing._

Given my experience with royals…this is the best compliment I can give. The carriage is pulling up now, and is now parking at the gates of the academy. The students are currently lined up at either side of the path which leads up to the main building of the academy in welcome to the Princess. We are at the very inside edge of this lineup, so that when the Princess and her entourage pass by, we will have an unobstructed view of the Princess.

As the carriage stops, the blond female I was observing, and other female bodyguards dismounted and lined up at the door of the carriage. A male palace guard then walked to the front of this line up, and declared to the now silent, gathered students:

"PRESENTING HER ROYAL HIGHNESS,"

"CROWN PRINCESS OF TRISTAIN,"

"HENRIETTA DE TRISTAIN!"

The female unit all drew their swords as the door opened and this now named Princess Henrietta de Tristain stepped out of the carriage, with the help of my mysterious blonde.

I will say this about the Princess Henrietta…she is beautiful.

She seems to have the grace and presence of a royal. She is wearing beautiful white full gown with an accompanied purple cloak which matches her uniquely colored hair. Of course she was wearing a typical princess tiara as well, which was silver in color and embedded with three cyan gems. She also seems to be holding a royal scepter.

 _Hmmm that might be the foci for her spells_.

Like most Tristainian people she has blue eyes. Her face was simply breathtaking…honestly as expected of a royal…they are usually attractive

But what really drew me in, as usual, was her mana. It was quite considerable and had the deep feel of water…her mana was also very developed for Manipulation-type Magick as well as surprisingly for Power-type magic.

 _A dual type…that's rather uncommon…three like me is rare…and Dahlia just broke the mold with her genius self._

I also noticed that the water elementals seem to dance around her.

 _To be beloved by the water elementals like this…does that mean her magic is different? Sigh well she is a princess I wouldn't get the chance to observe her magic closely to investigate such things._

She begins to walk while waving at the gathered crowd as expected of a royal. The crowd is excited, and I hear some people make comments of her beauty, elegance, and other such things. She is surrounded by her female bodyguards with my mysterious blonde right next to her.

 _Hoh so my mysterious blond is quite close to the Princess if she is allowed to walk with her like this._

As the Princess walks by she turns to faces Louise and I. When she sees Louise, I swear her eyes brighten even more, and when she sees me her eyes widen, but she gracefully looks away with only mild pink cheeks. Once she passes us she continues with her royal act walking towards the main building.

Louise is looking at the back of the Princess with some happiness in her eyes that was beyond the admiration of a noble to a royal, almost like seeing a friend.

"Louise-chan?" I say to get her attention. She turns to me with a, "Yes Familiar…"

"Do you know the Princess personally?"

Her face goes through a myriad of emotions before she said, "No not really," before walking off in a huff with the rest of the students.

* * *

.

"So I am guessing you lied then?" asked the rather handsome stranger, who is currently on top of me, Henrietta with a beautiful golden blade at my throat.

My childhood friend Louise sputters out, "Yes I did... now get off the Princess you baka."

The boy looks at Louise with a look of disapproval while not moving. She looks back at him with defiance…which eventually melts away.

"Okay Okay ….I am sorry I lied to you…Onii-chan," she relents with an embarrassed face, "Now get off of the Princess will you already, Darmond no baka," she says with a red face.

 _Onii-chan?… So his name I Darmond…_

"Fine…" he says after releasing me and standing up. He offers me a gloved hand, which I accept, and as I stand I remember how I got in that position with this handsome boy called Darmond.

 **-Flashback one awkward position ago-**

I was so excited to come to the Tristain Magic Academy for the yearly Familiar Pageant. Why you may ask…simply because my childhood friend Louise was competing this year…and I wanted to see her. This was the perfect excuse to shove off some of my royal responsibilities to see a friend.

And Founder knows… I need one right now. With my apparent future engagement to a prince of Germania for politics, and my actual lover's kingdom in the midst of civil unrest thus making it almost impossible to see him, I am quite lonely right now.

So I am here to visit Louise to hopefully get some peace of mind, which I shall do right now, while slipping past my bodyguards. I have had quite some practice, as I slip out to meet my lover in secret often, whenever I am near him.

As such I successfully give my guard the slip, and make my way to Louise's room, as I got Agnes to investigate its whereabouts earlier. She probably knows what I am doing right now…but like all the time with my lover…she turns a blind eye.

I love her for that.

I am now floating up to Louise's room, probably unnecessary but I am taking no chances to be spotted. I can see Louise lying in the bed as I land on the window. I step into the room only to feel myself grabbed and thrown into the air, hitting the ground and being straddled by someone, and finally the feel of cold steel on my throat.

"Hold still before I slit your throat stranger," spoke a cold male voice.

I looked into a pair of cold, crimson eyes framed by a beautiful male face. _Wait…it's the man I spotted earlier today._ He then removes my hood I was using to hide myself without ceremony.

I heard a female gasp out, "Princess?"

The boy looks up at the female looks up at the female, and I follow his sight to see my friend Louise with her wand out and pointing at me, looking ready for a fight with her see through night wear.

"Hello Louise Françoise…I came to see you," I say out with the grace of a royal despite my current situation.

….. "Oh my Founder….Familiar get off of her now," she exclaims to the boy who has me in this awkward position

The boy looks at Louise then asks, with a disapproving tone, **"So I am guessing you lied then?"**

 **-Flashback End-**

I am now seated on Louise's bed with said girl kneeling apologetically in front of me.

"I am SO very sorry your Highness, I apologize for my Familiar's rudeness…"

I cut her off before she continues her tirade of apologies.

"Louise Francoise..." she gets silent at my pretend cold tone, before I smile warmly and embrace her saying, "…It is so good to see you my friend." Louise gets flustered and sputters out, "I-I-It's g-good to s-see you…your highness."

I look at her with a pout, "Mou Louise you don't have to speak to me so formally…it's just us…and your…male familiar," I say while glimpsing at the boy in question polishing a rusted sword.

The boy then speaks to Louise while ignoring my existence, "So how do you KNOW this person Louise?" his voice sarcastic and full of disapproval.

"How dare you refer to the Princess in such a rude…"she starts to say hotly, before faltering at his gaze.

"Oh ho… so you can still talk to me in such a tone after lying to my face MASTER…" he says coldly. I notice Louise flinch at the way he refers to her.

"I am really sorry Onii-chan…" she says like a kicked puppy.

The boy looks at her ….then sighs out, "Geez…I am such a softie…I can't stay mad at you…but don't ever lie to me again imouto-chan," he says before returning to his polishing. I see a smile blossom on Louise's teary face, "Thank you for forgiving me Onii-chan."

"Yeah yeah yeah, no need to get all pitiful about it Louise-chan," he dismisses her with a warm smile.

I feel my face heat up at his smile _…he really is attractive…if I didn't have my lover…_

I shake my head from such thoughts as I begin introduce myself.

"Hello to you I am…" I say before he interrupts, "I know who you are Henrietta de Tristain… I am Darmond Wulfric…Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere's summoned familiar…" he says clinically before returning to his polishing in silence.

"I apologize for my Familiar's rudeness Princess," Louise says with an awkward smile.

I look at the boy who is steadily ignoring me, then look at Louise and say, "It's quite alright Louise Francoise…but I told you stop referring to me so formally."

She looks at me then says, "Then I can call you Henrietta-hime," she says while looking away.

 _Sigh, I suppose that will do for now but I wish she would call me like how she used to when we were kids. Well, regardless… I am so happy to be able to talk to my friend._

The boy named Darmond then says, "Well I will give you two some privacy…you must have a lot to catch up on," he says while leaning the sword on the wall, and moving toward the window.

"Oh…okay Darmond-nii," Louise responds before the boy jumps out the window.

 _Hmm to just leave via the window…he might be a wind mage…_

I turn to Louise…only to see her looking out the window longingly.

 _Hoh it seems Louise has a crush on her familiar…*catlike smile* fufufu maybe I can use this as a way to make her relax around me once more…_

"So tell me about this, 'Onii-chan' of yours…Lulu-chan," I tease using my childhood nickname for her.

She flusters with a huge blush, "Lulu…heheh you haven't called me that in a long time, Princess…"

I smile at her attempt to dodge the question, "Oh no… you are telling me everything about that handsome boy you have summoned…and your obvious crush on him Lulu-chan…" I tease again.

"Mou why must you harass me so Riri-chan," she says in frustration with a red face, and comical steam coming out her ears. She also pouts at me cutely.

 _There is my childhood friend…I have missed you Lulu._

* * *

.

The Pageant is in full swing

It's now almost my turn to dazzle this audience with my awesomeness.

Right now Kirche and her familiar are playing with fire magic, like rank amateurs.

 _I will show them how to play with fire._

Kirche and Blaze's performance has now ended with much applause, and so now it would be my turn.

"And now… presenting Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere and her Familiar," declared the master of ceremony, Professor Colbert.

"Are you sure you can win Darmond-nii," asked Louise with uncertainty.

"Believe in your big brother Louise," I say with a smile.

She looks at me then smiles, "Okay Onii-chan…win this," she says with a determined look. I nod in acknowledgement.

We then step onto the stage. Louise walks to the front of the stage.

"I am Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere, and this is my Familiar, Darmond Wulfric…his class is a mage and thus a noble…and he shall now dazzle you with his skills."

I look to Colbert-sensei who has the gramophone ready.

I needed music to accompany my performance, and was lucky they used gramophones like back home…even though its out-dated back home….my mother loved these classic vinyls, and this song in particular was her favorite…as well as mine.

I looked to Colbert-sensei who happened to have a gramophone, so he allowed me to borrow it for the performance. I gave him the vinyl to play before my performance so that he can start the music when my performance came around.

I summon my enchantment gems in my hands as I kneel down on one knee, and get all my prepared enchantments ready for use.

Colbert-sensei starts the vinyl and as the starting sounds of 'O Fortuna,' a classic opera sounds, I jump into the sky spinning quickly and throw my gems by design around me and activate the enchantment.

" **Pulchra Ignis" (beautiful fire)**

* * *

.

I see Lulu's Familiar signal to a school Professor with a gramophone.

 _Oh…so his performance has music accompaniment._

As the sound of an orchestra starts and a choir begins to sing in a language I don't know, Louise's Familiar jumps into the sky throwing what looks like gems around him in a certain way, before the gems explode into beautiful fire of varying colors around him as he flourishes in a beautifully dramatic way.

What follows next can only be described as a fantastical performance, where this Darmond person dances in the air while beautiful fire explodes around him at certain key points in the music's tempo.

He performed acrobatic feats unheard of in the air, seeming to jump of the very air itself , but with every movement he arranges his body in ways reminiscent of dancers in a stage.

He is quite literally dancing in mid-air with beautiful fires swirling around him.

Worse yet the fires form shapes such as flowers and a strange long reptilian looking flying creature that smirls around him adding even more beauty to his aerial performance.

"Wow," I exclaim aloud unable to put into words what I am witnessing.

As the music approaches a crescendo his performance becomes even more fantastical as lightning seems to strike the 'fire sculptures' in the sky causing them to explode in even more beautiful colors.

He ends with the music coming down with two of those weird long flying reptilian creatures 'fire sculpture twisting around him as he spins quickly to the ground, before landing on his knees as the dragons swirl around him once again, and then fly back into the sky before colliding, and cascading him in colorful lights.

The music ends its final note at this beautiful scene.

The place was deathly silent as he stands and bows to the crowd.

That was when the crowd began to applaud loudly and exclamations such as 'Amazing' and such were heard.

I smile warmly and remember my talk with Louise last night.

 _It seems he is as impressive as you made him out to be Lulu…I hope he can make you happy._

* * *

.

My Darmond….he is just amazing…when he told me he would win this without any competition…I didn't believe him…but I won't make that mistake again.

Darmond walks to me amid the cheers of the crowd.

"See I told you didn't I imouto-chan?" he says with a teasing wink.

"Yes you did," I say with happy tears in my eyes.

"Alright no need to shed tears Louise-chan," he says as he walks me away from the crowd…so I won't embarrass myself as I cry tears of joy. As we leave I hear the master of ceremonies announce Tabitha's performance. I just look at Darmond as he just walks me away from the crowd.

 _I am so glad I summoned him…I wouldn't want any other familiar than him._

As we bend the corner, Darmond puts a on my head and say, "Now you can weep tears at your Onii-chan's awesomeness," teasing my tears.

"Hmph you were not that amazing…Darmond no baka," I say with a false unimpressed voice as I look at him in admiration.

The heat I feel in my chest seems to be building even more now. He keeps surprising me and showing me how …awesome he is…I hope I can be as awesome…I really got to get a handle on my magic… because I want him to notice me…

I look up at him shyly…only to see him staring at something with wide eyes.

"Darmond-nii whats wro…."

BOOOOOMMM

I automatically look towards the sound to see…a giant earth golem…punching at the wall of a building of the academy.

I scream out at the sight. A hooded figure that was standing on top of the golem turns toward my noise then causes the golem to punch at us.

As I see the golem fist coming towards me…I feel dread builds up in me and I freeze up… as only one thought crossed my mind.

 _Am I going to die here?_

…

…

" **1** **st** **School of the Wulfric Art – Unbreakable Body"**

" **The Golden Buddha's Palm Halts the Rage of the World** **"**

Darmond is now standing in front of my with his hands outstretched in front of him. His palms are golden and he has somehow blocked the punch of the golem. He is holding the fist back.

All of a sudden Darmond shouts out a loud "HAAAAAAAAAA" as the golden light on his palm intensifies then explodes outwards towards the golem causing it to stumbles back away from him with it's arm crumbling to nothing'

"Louise-chan…go back to the crowd…and tell them that the academy is under attack," Darmond orders me as he dons his armor and runs straight at the golem without hesitation.

He then begins to run on the air as he prepares to attack the figure on the back of the golem. But the figure heals the fist of the golem quickly then uses it to swat him away…I see Darmond flip in the air and hit the ground hard with his feet causing a crater to form.

The obvious then summons a bunch of boulders then throws them at Darmond.

 _To be able to heal the golem that quickly and summon this many golems…that mage has to atleast a Triangle mage approaching Square Mage status…_

Darmond stands his ground and declares…

" **3** **rd** **School of the Wulfric Art – Fantastic Technique"**

" **The Flower Dances in the Wind** **"**

Darmond then begins to move as gracefully as he was during his performance and somehow seem to catch some of the boulders thrown at him without touching them, then throwing them back destroying some of the remaining boulders and some attacking the mage.

The mage would then respond by stopping the some of the boulders sending right back or summoning more boulders to stop them and continuously attacking Darmond. This deadly back and forth continued for a while. During the entire time Darmond was redirecting the boulders, he has been pulsing with silver energy. The pulses kept intensifying in both magnitude and frequency.

Suddenly Darmond steps back away from the barrage then enters his strange standing/sitting stance. The boulders fly towards him as the silver light reaches its crescendo of pulsing…

" **2** **nd** **School of the Wulfric Art – Iron Will"**

" **The Dragon God Roars in Defiance.** **"**

Darmond then breathes in deeply…then…

 **ROOOOOOOOOAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

A literal wave of energy erupts from his mouth blasting away all the flying boulders and pushing the golem straight into the building behind it which seems to be shielded by magic as the building doesn't collapse.

 _Wow Darmond is incredible_

However that attack looked like it took something out of Darmond, as he is on his knees right now gasping for air while staring at the mage and golem.

 _I have never seen Darmond looking so out of breath…_

 _I have to help him…I am his master…I am also a mage damn it…_

The golem recovers from its position then moves towards Darmond and sets up its fist to punch him.

Darmond stands to face the fist but he still seems to be gasping for breath.

I mentally make a decision to stand beside my Familiar.

I pull out my wand and concentrate my willpower to perform a spell to act as a distraction to help Darmond.

" **In ex dest flame…"**

" **FIREBALL** **"**

The mage hearing my chant…hesitates for a moment….

…

But nothing happens…until an explosion goes off at the wall of the building causing a hole to form. The mage seeing the hole continues the golem's punch towards Darmond, while jumping off the golem and landing on a levitating boulder and going towards the hole.

Darmond then gets into another weird stance as the punch comes his way. He gets a golden shine on his entire body.

" **1** **st** **School of the Wulfric Art – Unbreakable Body"**

" **The Golden Buddha Tosses the Evil Oni** **"**

This time, he ducks under the punch and catches the fist with his arms, then as unbelievable as it sounds…he tosses the golem over his shoulder while shouting, "OOOOOOORRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA!"

The Golem flies over the wall of the school's main corridor…but most importantly…isn't that where everyone is…

"Oh no….the Princess…DARMOND…" I shout at him only to see him jump into the air, and chase the flying golem.

Not caring about the enemy mage I chase after Darmond…before I end up causing more problems than I already have….

* * *

.

I am now witnessing the aerial acrobatics of the Dragon familiar of a blue haired girl named Tabitha.

It is quite impressive…but under all honesty…compared to what Darmond-san has done it's not that exciting. Agnes my ever faithful shadow turns to me and says, "As much as I hate fire magic, what Valliere-dono's familiar did was much more impressive than this."

 _For her to admit that despite her famous hatred of fire magic…_

"I agree…it looks like we have our winner," I smile softly thinking of Louise's excitement once she realizes her familiar has won.

The cheering at the end of Tabitha's performance while not on the level of Darmond's, was substantial.

All of a sudden we hear the sound of a loud explosion and Agnes and the palace guard that came with me sprung into immediate action…

"PROTECT THE PRINCESS," Agnes shouted as my bodyguards surrounded me.

But then the most unbelievable thing happened…we just saw a giant earth golem flying in the air to the right of the crowd.

The next thing we saw was Darmond running on air towards the flying golem. He over took it quickly then quickly run to the ground where it was presumably going to land.

He then goes into a strange stance where his entire body folds in towards his back leg and he twists his arm back in what look like preparation for a punch. Silvery light swirls around his back leg, then travels up his entire body, before focusing into his pulled back fist.

 **"2nd School of the Wulfric Art – Iron Will"**

 **" The Dragon God Ascends to the Heavens"**

His pulled back fist erupts with a dazzling silver light, before he leaps right at the falling golem, causing a crater to form in his wake as he flies with tremendous speed towards the golem.

He then uses his silvery fist to punch the golem with a loud, "TOOOOOORRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

The giant earth golem stops its fall for a moment…

BOOOOOOOOOM

….before it explodes into dust.

Darmond falls back and hits the ground hard…falling on his back.

If I didn't just witness this event….I would've never believe the witness accounts of others….

 _Well Lulu-chan…..it seems there is more to your Familiar than I previously thought…._

* * *

.

Damn it….this fight should not have been so difficult.

The humanoid earth golem while big and quite well made, was not that quick on its feet. The earth elementalist on its shoulder, while good at using earth magic…was not the best I have ever seen.

But the timing of the mage's attack was to perfect.

Right after I performed my act…I had just half of my mana remaining. Furthermore, I had used up my store of prepared enchantment gems on the performance…so I had none that could affect either the golem or the mage.

Finally doing the performance was draining on my physical energy as well.

I truly went all out for Louise's sake…and it left me vulnerable to this mage's ability.

Damn it…

When I use **The Dragon Roars in Defiance,** it usually takes a lot out of me due to it being the most demanding of Father's basic CMT (combat magic tech). The time consuming and required buildup of Ki, and use of mana to produce the roar was truly demanding, leaving me short of breath, and needing a moment to recover…a moment which on a battlefield in Magiorbis, would have meant my life's forfeiture.

Louise who didn't take my advice at the start of the battle chose then to use one of her failed spells…which inadvertently helped the enemy obtain their objective.

I had been distracted by Louise's chanting and so could only use my Aniki's CMT to throw the golem….but then I noticed where I tossed the golem…yet another mistake I made in this fight…

I used my Aneki's CMT to rush and get to the golem…so that the mage could not use it to kill any of the students. I then used my father's most powerful basic CMT, **The Dragon God Ascends to the Heavens,** using up the remaining stores of my mana.

I am now falling, due to not having much mana to use my enchantments…but I had enough to keep my armor materialized so that I don't take much damage from the fall.

I hit the ground flat on my back forming a crater…but manage to stay conscious…

As I lie there in my crater I see the earth mage make another Earth Golem to run away…

I look to the skies in frustration.

 _Damn you…you female Earth mage…making me look like a fool….don't ever let me find you ….because if I do….you are dead._

" _Darmond…always the idiot when it comes to his little sister,"_ comments Zavier bitterly, before I lose consciousness.

* * *

.

 _Holy Founder….that boy is more dangerous than I thought,_ mused the female thief.

 _It was lucky that noble Valliere provided the distraction when she did….she even opened up the vault with her spell…that was unbelievable on its own._

 _If I could, I would run away form that boy... before fighting him again…it was a tiring experience…I am literally on the last legs of my willpower right now._

 _If I didn't have my secret identity I might not have even been able to outrun the Royal Guards._

 _But thankfully I only need to get out of sight…then my secret identity will do the rest._

 _However my plans for that boy will have to change…I still need him to test the Staff of Destruction…but once he does I will have to either hightail out of there or kill that boy…._

 _Because I felt afraid every second I fought that boy…and I get the feeling that if I do it a second time…_

 _…I will die._

* * *

*****CHAPTER END******

* * *

.

 **And that is the end of that. So we got Henrietta introduced as well as a certain thief.**

 **SO the bet that the girls made this chapter….I kinda want to hear who you guys think should win it… cause the winner gets a scene with Darmond. Kirche's will be not what you are expecting, Siesta's will be sweet, and Tabitha's would be her 'test.' If you choose Louise these scenes may not even happen..so choose wisely**

 **Now at this point Henrietta's father is still alive…which was a mistake I didn't see the need to clear up. Given the unclear time and nature of his death…I shall be using it as a plot device. Next chapter will see us confronting that thief as well as discovering what the stolen item was. I can tell you this much...it's going to be an item from Magiorbis and Darmond is going to be quite familiar with it.**

 **I have also somewhat revealed that Darmond's Lack of knowledge, that any adult male should have on the subject of sex…is due to a curse. Who or what put this curse on him will be revealed at some point…so for now…patience is the word. The nature of the curse should be obvious at this point. He is unable to perceive sex…like at all…even discussing it will leave him clueless, due to his mind, not perceiving the existence of it**

 **By the way Memphis's scene with Alisa was totally spontaneous I had no plans for it…I literally just wrote it out of the blue. Alisa wasn't supposed to even be a woman, but it just turned out that way…and then the scene wrote itself. Do you all want to see more of them? I would make them minor characters for sure…but I kinda want to explore them… if not… well I might use them somewhere else.**

 **So I feel I should take this time to explain Darmond's emotions in this chapter. When Darmond says he loves someone it's a bit more simplistic, due to his lack of knowledge of sex. For his sister Dahlia he feels the typical love of an older brother, but due to his need of her his love, almost like a drug addict on coke, it become slightly more possessive than ordinary, thus Dahlia means more to him than he realizes.**

 **With Louise it's a purely adopted 'sibling love' but because of the way he acted with Dahlia he treats Louise the same, because this is what he thinks an older brother should be like. Furthermore with her acting as taming presence to his inner monster it adds a need to be beside her similar to love.**

 **With Tabitha his love is like a kid developing a crush on someone. He enjoys being around her and his feelings can rise to feelings of love, due to how she interacts with him ie empathizes with him. The opposite of love is apathy for a reason. With that said of Darmond's future harem…Tabitha would be the first he develops feelings for. But in order for you to accept that, you have to read the Tabitha's side story chapter which I am going to write and post after this chapter...so don't expect to see the face of with our thief until after this side story chapter is done. Since no one has told me how they want those chapters, I shall include them here in the main story, just for simplicity sake.**

 **Now with Celeste, he fell in love due to his instinctual sexual attraction towards her. Though not able to perceive it, it doesn't mean his body doesn't understand what sex is. Her personality also helped because she understood him and accepted him completely. For someone like Darmond who at that time couldn't trust anyone…she was a confidant. It's almost like two predators meeting and being attracted to each other. Now if you all were paying attention you would realize that Celeste looks similar to someone in Halkeginia…see why I picked her to be part of his harem?…except for the obvious reason *wink***

 **Anyway I hope you all loved the chapter, and if you do or don't , review…I like hearing from you all.**


	7. A Princess' Approval and A Thief's Trap

A/N Yes I know I know. I am late but in my defense I had no electricity in my house for the entire weekend since last Friday. That really sucked. Anyway I shall not stall this anymore So HAVAAT THEE my readers and please read and review.

"Talking" - Talking

 _Thinking - Thinking_

 _"Dialogue" - Zavier's inner Dialogue_

*Action* - An action done

 **"Spell Chant" -** Spell Chanting or heard conversation (context)

 **"Attack"** \- Attack name

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **A Princess' Approval and A Thief's Trap – Part 1**

I, Darmond awoke with a sudden fury before looking at my surroundings. I am clearly in the infirmary of the academy. To my right sits my imouto Louise in a chair sleeping soundly, while still wearing her uniform. To my left is seated Tabitha in her performance outfit and she is staring at me intently.

"I am guessing the culprit got away then?" I ask her immediately.

"Mn" she answers with a brief nod.

"Tch she only got away because I was not at full strength for that fight …*sigh* no point dwelling on it" I say quietly to myself. "I figured as much," commented Tabitha "You will get her next time."

"Oh I fully intend to," I say darkly. "So how long was I knocked out for?"

"A couple of hours" she answered with a slightly concerned tone of voice. Hearing it I smile at her and say, "I am fine just exhausted my mana or like you would say here my willpower ran out."

She looks at me with her stoic face and says "Good" before hopping up on the bed, sitting on my lap while facing me and embracing me warmly. "I was worried" she said while tightening her hold on me.

"Well that makes me feel like more of a failure. I shouldn't have wasted so much of my mana on the performance but I wanted to win for Louise. That made me vulnerable to that Earth mage's attack," I say in self-depreciation.

Tabitha looked up at me and quickly shook her head and said "Your performance was beautiful."

I understood what she meant and it made me smile.

"Well I had to compete against a dragon and her beautiful riding princess so I had to pull out all the stops," I say with a teasing smirk.

Tabitha's cheeks dusted pink at my statement before she buried her face against my chest.

 _Geez could she be any more adorable but I won't let her get away that easily. Blackmail me for cuddles will you… hmph. I may like cuddling her but she should know better._

"Hoh is my dragon princess being shy because I called her beautiful?" I said in teasing again.

She looked up at me and then back down before asking almost hesitantly "Am I really beautiful?"

I literally fell silent at the almost despondent tone her voice made at that question. _Does she think she is not? Why would she think otherwise? I really have to find out about her family. Something tells me that Charlotte has suffered a lot before becoming Tabitha._

I gently lift her face up by her chin and tell her with much conviction and a serious face, "You are beautiful Charlotte. Don't let anyone make you doubt that you are."

Tabitha cheeks were fully pink now, as her eyes watered slightly, before she smiled her first genuine smile I have seen on her normally stoic face. "Mn" she said with a brief nod. I looked into her eyes and saw how happy my statement made her. I felt a warmness inside at seeing her so happy, and then as if by some strange outside force, I started to move my face closer to hers.

Her eyes widened, but she made no attempt to stop me, and seemed mesmerized by my approach. Her cheeks' color seemed to deepen with every moment I came closer to her. Her head tilted up more making my approach easier and her hands tightened their grip on my clothes as I hugged her body closer to mine.

Her breathing seemed to increase, as her pupils dilated. Her heart beat increased and her alabaster skin gained a pink flush. Her lips parted in anticipation as I mine moved closer…. and closer…and closer…until…

"Munya Munya…Mmmm…. Ta-bi-tha haaa-s Daarrr-mooond-nii woooo-keeeen up yet," said a sleepy Louise while rubbing her eyes.

And just like that, whatever invisible force was captivating Tabitha and I vanished, and I pulled back suddenly while Tabitha turned her face away from me, and muttered quietly *Sigh* "Couldn't you wait for a few more moments."

By the time Tabitha looked back, her face was once again her stoic mask, and she briskly removed herself off of me to sit back in her chair. Feeling her disappointment via her mana, I quickly grabbed her hand causing her to look back at me, before I kiss it lightly and whisper softly to her, "Maybe next time my beautiful Dragon Princess."

Her eyes widened at my statement, then she smiled softly and nodded her head while looking away quickly, to hide her reddened face. Louise finally looked up from rubbing the sleepiness out of her eyes, to see I was awake. She quickly leap at me and hugged me exclaiming out "ONII-CHAN, I AM SO GLAD YOUR ALRIGHT!"

I quickly let go off Tabitha's hand, to catch Louise in her enthusiastic embrace, "Of course I am fine it'll take more than some measly Earth Elemental mage to take me down." Louise looked up at me with teary eyes and cried out, "I was so worried… I am so sorry that my spell distracted you…. I am a horrible master…. I am a failure… I couldn't even do a damn fireball spell… And worse I helped that mage… I am truly the worst…."

I pat Louise on the head which caused her to stop her self-pity parade and I say, "No Louise you are not a failure. Like I keep telling you, you are amazing, after all you summoned me. If anyone is to be called a failure it is me for letting the culprit get away."

"No you were magnificent, the way you fought that giant earth golem was just amazing. It was because of my distraction that the mage got away," she said as more tears built up in her eyes.

 _Geez her self-worth is really low. Well time to bring it back up_

"On the contrary Imouto your spell distracted the culprit and saved me. I couldn't defend against her golem's attack due to my technique. I would've been seriously injured by its attack at that moment, had you not intervened. So you are not a failure Louise you saved me, even when I failed to protect you."

Louise looked up at me her tears stopping. "I saved you?" she asked in wonder and hope.

"Yes you did Imouto-chan," I answer with a proud smile.

She started to cry again, and buried her face against my chest, to sob uncontrollably. As I comforted her by rubbing her head and embracing her, Tabitha got up and walked towards the window. She opened it and whistled then looked back at me with a small smile. Framed by the window and with the sun setting behind her, all I could think while looking at her was… "Beautiful."

She looked at me with something in her eyes that I couldn't place, then jumped out the window and onto a waiting Sylphid. As I saw her fly away all I could think of, was that something had changed between us once again, as has been the pattern in our growing relationship.

And I honestly didn't seem to mind it

* * *

.

As Tabitha flew away on her familiar she couldn't help the smile that kept blossoming on her face. "Onee-chan you seem to be in a good mood," said her familiar Sylphid, who was an extremely rare rhyme dragon which possessed human level intellect and the ability to talk. "Mn" she answered with her smile still there.

"Hmm it wouldn't have anything to do with Darmond-nii would it," said the female dragon slyly.

At the mention of his name Tabitha's face flushed a red color, before she admitted happily and almost proudly, "Yes."

The dragon giggled cutely before saying, "Tell me everything and you better not leave out any details Onee."

If someone had told Tabitha that she would've met her storybook worthy prince after summoning her familiar that day, she would never have believed it, but now…Tab…no…Charlotte had something she thought she had lost some time ago…hope and maybe…just maybe…

* * *

.

I hug my Darmond tightly with no intention of letting go. I felt so relieved seeing that Darmond is okay. When I saw him collapse earlier, my heart literally stopped and I broke down. It was really undignified, but it showed me the depth of my emotions for him. The Princess was kind enough to gather her guards around me, so I could break down without any public witnesses. She ordered them to help me carry him to the hospital wing, when his armor vanished. Seeing Darmond, someone who seems so invincible being in such vulnerable state...it made me feel really guilty, because I had realized it was my fault, considering the effort he put in during the pageant. These thoughts really dragged on my mind, until my best friend saved me once again.

 **-Flashback-**

"It's my fault," Louise says with a guilt ridden voice as tears pour down her face. Henrietta immediately refutes, "What Louise it wasn't your fault!" "Yes it was," Louise screams, which cause Agnes and the other guards to tense. "Listen to me Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere," Henrietta states with sudden authority. This causes Louise to immediately sober up and straighten up reflexively. Henrietta then walks up to her and hugs her tightly. This action causes Agnes and her guards to once again flinch in tense readiness.

"Lulu, you are not responsible for this. That thief Fouquet, the Crumbling Dirt is the one responsible for your Familiar's current state," Henrietta stated in a soothing voice. "But he pushed himself to win the pageant for me. It must have made him less than ready for a fight against her," Louise refuted with conviction. "And whether that is true or not, it was his choice to fight in such a weakened state, thus it is still not your fault." "But I distracted him with my spell during the fight…"

"Lulu," Henrietta interrupted suddenly. Louise was cowed into silence.

"From the description you gave us of the altercation your spell may very well have helped him, and while yes it inadvertently helped Fouquet, it does not change the fact that your Familiar was saved by you. Furthermore, from what I understand Fouquet gave their typical warning that they were targeting this academy. However, due to my selfish request to be here, the academy had to adjust their security to accommodate me. Thus if anyone is at fault it is myself for giving that thief an opportunity to strike."

Louise eyes widened in shock, "No Princess it wasn't your fault." "Maybe or maybe not, regardless you need to stop beating yourself up Louise," Henrietta said seriously. Louise seemed conflicted but eventually acquiesced. "Ok…but I still think Darmond-nii is going to be mad at me."

"If your Familiar is half the man you have described him of being, I somehow doubt that," Henrietta said with a teasing smile. This caused Louise to blush profusely while Henrietta giggled secretly at the fact, that she had successfully stopped Louise from brooding on darker thoughts.

 **-Flashback End-**

It was just like Henrietta-hime said. Darmond didn't blame me. He didn't beat me down. He even thanked me. The warmth in my chest that has been growing since Darmond entered my life, has grown even more now.

 _I don't care how proper or improper it might be anymore. I am definitely falling for Darmond. I can only hope that when I finally gain the courage to tell him how I feel…he will return my feelings…because I think it may break me if he rejects me._

 _I have never felt this way about anyone. Not even for 'him.' And I have had a crush on 'him' since I was younger. But what I am beginning to feel for Darmond is a lot more intense than 'him'. Is this what love feels like?_

I am pulled from my introspection by Darmond asking me, "So any idea who that thief was and what they were after Louise?"

* * *

.

Louise thinks about my question for a moment before saying, "Well he is called Fouquet 'The Crumbling Dirt.' He is a rather infamous thief, who has been robbing many nobles of their valuables. He is suspected of being a Triangle Mage given his skill with earth golems and his ability to turn walls into dust which earned him his current by-name."

"Hmm I see. Another question, why are you saying 'he or him' in your description? This Fouquet was obviously a woman." Louise looks at me in disbelief, but before she can say anything another voice interrupts.

"Is that so Familiar-san?" says one Princess Henrietta as she enters with the blonde girl, who interested me when she first arrived yesterday, as well as several of the female bodyguards. I look at the Princess briefly before the blonde girl curtly says, "Answer the Princess' question, Familiar."

"Well aren't you rude," I say dryly to the blond girl.

"What…why you…," the girl answered with a growl. "That's enough Agnes," the Princess demands calmly. Whatever this now named Agnes was going to say was swallowed as she said, "Yes your Highness," before glowering at me with obvious hostility. I deign to ignore her and focus my attention on the Princess.

"As to your question Princess, yes this Fouquet is obviously female to any competent person who fought her."

"Hmm well many accounts of persons who have fought Fouquet have said that he was a man." I scoff and say, "Well then they are both incompetent and/or too prideful to admit being bested by a woman."

"You did not seem to fare any better for one who calls themself competent," Agnes said with a smirk of derision. I look at Agnes then turn to the Princess, thereby ignoring her, which causes her to flush in anger. The Princess looks at my action. "Are you admitting you were bested by this supposed woman?" she asks as if searching for something.

I look at her with raised eyebrows and say, "Well seeing as I am the one in bed recovering, then the answer should be obvious. I won't make any excuses, but I can guarantee that if we meet again this Fouquet will learn that a 'prepared me' is a much tougher meal to handle than an 'unprepared me'."

"Some Familiar you are. Had Fouquet been after your Master she would be dead by now," Agnes mocked with a dark smile.

" _Ho this bitch is so on the list," said Zavier._

" _Hn, I am almost tempted to agree with you"_

Despite what I say to Zavier, I show no outward reaction to her words, as I keep my attention on the Princess causing Agnes to snarl. "Does your bodyguard always speak out of turn in front of you?" I ask calmly. This causes Agnes to fume, before the Princess puts a hand on her shoulder calming her instantly.

"While my bodyguard has spoken out of turn, what she says is valid. Had Fouquet been after Louise then she may have succeeded in whatever nefarious plot she carried out. Don't you agree?" the Princess asked pointedly.

I look at the Princess in her eyes.

"I do not know what you are trying to find out about my character Princess, but if you are worried about the safety of your childhood friend under my care, then speak plainly instead of using your bodyguard as a devil's advocate to test me," I say finally fed up of this Princess' obvious attempt to get a rise out of me.

"Hoh… well at your request, plain words then. After witnessing your less than stellar performance as a Familiar, what's to stop me from ordering your death so my friend can summon a more, appropriate Familiar?"

Louise gasps at her friend's cold tone, but I put a hand on her shoulder and answer calmly, "Well if my performance is so lackluster, then you must have some unrealistic expectations of those under you. I acknowledge that Fouquet caught me unprepared, and as such the fight was in her favor, but if you think for a single second that Louise was in any danger under my watch then quite frankly Princess, you can go fuck yourself."

This causes the room to go completely silent as everyone, including the Princess, looked at me in shock.

The Princess then giggled sweetly before saying to Louise, "I approve of him Louise." Louise blushes profusely. The Princess then turns to me with an approving smile and says, "I apologize for my rudeness but like you said I needed to test the character of my best friend's Familiar. It seems that she is in good hands. You were a wonder to watch during your performance earlier, which I imagine left you exhausted and if what I saw of your ability in battle is you exhausted, I can only guess how powerful you are at full strength."

I acknowledge her compliment with a slight nod of my head.

She smiles even more at my action before adding, "As to your information it seems we will have to update our information on Fouquet. Hmph, to think that because of some incompetent male egos, we have been looking at the wrong suspects for Fouquet's identity. It's no wonder we could never find her."

"I told you Princess that there may be a possibility of Fouquet being female," said Agnes

"Indeed, but now that we have solid proof from someone who actually fought her, those incompetent males can't keep insisting on their 'It was a man' statements."

"As you say Princess."

Henrietta then focused on Darmond. "Well this meeting was most illuminating Familiar-san. I hope that you will continue to look after my little Lulu."

Louise faced erupted in immediate embarrassment, "Ahhh Princess don't call me that in front of everyone." Henrietta giggled with a coyish smile before leaving without another word; her retinue was quick to follow, leaving the still bedridden Darmond and a red faced Louise.

"So... Lulu-Chan huh?" enquired Darmond with a cat-like smirk.

"Nooooooo you are not allowed to call me that Darmond-nii."

"Oh and why not Lulu-Chan?" He teases as his cat-like smile intensifies. He suddenly leans forward and says with a rather husky voice, "I think it suits you my cute and adorable imouto."

Louise stammers out gibberish before too much blood goes to her head and she faints away.

Darmond looks at, the fallen body of Louise with fondness before his mind begins to replay the previous interaction with that Princess.

 _Hmmm she seems to be quite the character. Well that is fine as long as she does not put Louise in danger I shall reserve judgment, but if she puts Louise in danger..._

Darmond's face darkens ominously. _...then I will make sure she suffers a death most torturous._

* * *

.

The Princess entered the carriage followed closely by Agnes who ordered the royal guards to make haste to the castle. Agnes turned to her Princess who seemed to be in deep contemplation so she settled herself opposite her and waited for the Princess to speak first.

"What are your thoughts on Louise's Familiar Agnes?" Henrietta finally asked.

Agnes took a moment to think over her answer. "The whole truth?" Henrietta smiled, "I insist upon it." Agnes nodded in affirmation, "Well then to be perfectly honest I don't know what to think. He is an enigma to me." "Oh? Elaborate."

"I couldn't get a read on him. I couldn't tell if he was truthful or not. He is a warrior Princess that much I could gather. Not like those proud arrogant warriors either. He seems to be like a snake in the grass, trying not to be noticed but poised to strike at the most opportune moment. Honestly, I felt that if I had attacked him then and there, I may have ended up losing the fight easily despite his condition. At the same time he seems to genuinely care about Louise while at the same time seems to disregard you Princess, which may I say annoys me."

Henrietta giggled, "Well I personally found it refreshing, I think this Darmond is the kind of person who's respect and trust is like the deepest vein of Wind Stone to mine, Difficult to find, tricky to acquire and a chore to cultivate."

"Well I find his lack of respect and trust disturbing," Agnes said with and angry scowl.

"Well of course you would Agnes-chan. You don't like anyone who is disrespectful or mistrustful to me. Especially if they are a mage… and can use fire… and are male." Agnes' scowl intensified, "Hmph, well excuse me if most male mages, who can use fire are self-entitled assholes. I find it presumptuous of him for you to have to earn his trust and respect. You're the Crown Princess of Tristain for Brimir's sake. He should be earning your trust and respect."

"Well Agnes he has already earned my respect and is well on his way to earning my trust for being so good to Louise. I can see that she is changing for the better. I have always felt bad that I couldn't help her more due to my position."

"Yes you have told me multiple times Princess." Henrietta pouted "Hmph, I have always also told you to call me Henrietta when we are alone" Agnes choked before saying, "Princess I wouldn't dare be so disrespectful." Henrietta pouted even more and remained silent. Agnes sweat dropped before sighing in defeat. "Fine 'Henrietta-hime' satisfied," she said with a red cheeked scowl. Henrietta brightened up considerably, "Yes immensely Agnes-chan."

Agnes cleared her throat in embarrassment before saying, "So back to the topic of Louise-dono's Familiar…" "We should just refer to him by his name, he has earned that right," the Princess said sagely. "Ah yes well Wulfric-san seems to be a competent person with enough pride that any warrior should have, but none of the arrogance that would hinder him in battle."

"Yes and considering the little of the fight we saw, he seems quite powerful." "Indeed Henrietta-hime, but that also means he can be very dangerous if he becomes an enemy," Agnes said gravely. "Well then, we shall seek to not make him an enemy, right?" the Princess responded with a 'that should be obvious smirk.'

Agnes's eyebrow twitched. "As you say Henrietta-hime. It is helpful that despite his brusque attitude towards you, he seems to be someone who is very self-aware and confident. That much I can respect." "Hoh then can I assume you have a favorable impression of him Agnes-chan." Agnes contemplated this before say begrudgingly, "Funnily enough yes, despite my dislike of his attitude towards you I cannot find enough fault in his personality to dislike him wholistically."

"Hmm, Are you sure it has nothing to do with how gorgeous he is?" Henrietta said with a cat-like smile. At that Agnes face vaulted. "I-I di-dnt real-ly no-tice that," Agnes said while turning away quickly. Herietta didn't miss the pink cheeks that Agnes was quickly trying to hide. "Hoh so the man-hating Agnes can notice the opposite sex after all, Hmmm who knew?"

"He i-is not that a-at-tractive," Agnes denied hotly. "You say that but I noticed how you checked him out during his performance and how particularly annoyed you were when he was ignoring you earlier." Agnes choked out, "I admit to have been captivated by his performance but that has nothing to do with whatever physical a-attractiveness he may possess. And of course I was annoyed he was ignoring me who wouldn't." "Right, especially after you 'powdered your nose' before that confrontation," Henrietta said sneakily.

Agnes turned to her scandalized, "I most certainly did no such a thing." "Hoh so the extra shine on your armor and the fact you used my personal products to take a bath is 'no such thing?' Henrietta said with a smug face. Agnes' eyes widened in disbelief before she turned away and denied with a firm "I have no idea what you are talking about Hime." "You know if you want some tips to attracting a man I can give you a few pointers," Henrietta teased ignoring her denial. "I do not need such tips Henrietta-hime," Agnes responded with an almost shout.

"Hmm me thinks the lady dost protest to much," Henrietta said sagely. "I do not have any interest in Darmond," Agnes shouted before quickly covering her mouth in embarrassment." "Oho how bold so not Wulfric-san anymore huh?" Henrietta said in triumph.

Needless to say the ride to the castle became an eventful thing between Henrietta constant giggles and Agnes' shouted insistence in her lack of interest in a certain male familiar. While Agnes continued to argue passionately in the background, Henrietta took a moment to look out at the sunset, missing her significant other and wishing to be in his embrace once again.

 _Oh Agnes I am happy that despite what happened to you, you can find a man even a little desirable. But the fact that it is Darmond may pose a problem considering the amount of competition you will no doubt have to face. And who can blame them because even I cannot deny that Darmond has quite the potential indeed. If I didn't have Wales even I might show interest. Sigh, Truly Love is a wonderful thing…but it can be the cruelest of all emotions to suffer._

* * *

.

It has been 3 days since the fiasco caused by the thief and we find Seista, Louise, Tabitha and Kirche running around the Academy with incredible enthusiasm.

 _Sigh it seems that I may be spending a day or night with Seista or Charlotte considering the nightly training that they have been getting from me. Well they can consider it a reward for their hard work. I mean look at Siesta she actually learnt and understood all the laws of Combat Magick within a week. Here I thought she would've gotten confused on the_ _ **One's Ki Flows as a River**_ _Law but lo and behold she is a natural at controlling the flow of her Ki._

 _And don't mention Charlotte her magic has increased since she started to meditate to find the Laws that govern her Magic. She even managed to find and unlock one of the Laws .She is even looking to see if she can find the Combat Magic laws here in Halkeginia_

I look at the bluenette as she runs with perfect form. Ever since that day in the infirmary Charlotte has been even more affectionate than usual and while a moment like that hasn't happened again, I suspect that she wants it to. She has been observing me with an intensity she usually reserves for one of her books, and I can't help but be aware of the fact that I have her undivided attention. And the subtle amorous look she sometimes gives to my lips.

My thoughts are interrupted by both Kirche and Louise collapsing at the same time at the third quarter point of their second lap. I am actually pleasantly surprised by Kirche's diligence, as she not only managed to catch up to, but almost beat Louise. That is not to say that Louise hadn't been working hard the week of their bet. No Kirche's longer strides are what helped her close the distance gap but her stamina is about the same as Louise.

"Hah I beat you Louise-chan I get to spend the night with Darling," stated Kirche tiredly. "Wrong Zerbst-witch I beat you so no night date for you or early morning wakeup calls," said Louise smugly while trying to catch her breath. Kirche flinched.

"Hoh hoh lying just so that you can keep Darling to yourself. How like a spineless Valliere!" Louise's face is crimson with fury at that statement.

"Hah well like a thieving Zerbst-witch you would say and do anything to get your way, even if you have to act like a harlot." It seemed this statement actually got to Kirche as several angry veins popped out on her forehead.

 _I better break this up before it escalates._

"Actually, you both ended in a draw as you ran literally the exact same length of almost 2 laps." I walk up to them and lift them both of the ground to their feet. "I am proud of both of you." I pet both their heads at the same time. They both turn pink at my action and begin to giggle shyly.

"I am glad that I impressed you Darling," Kirche said as she recovered quickly and wrapped herself around my arm, "I am looking forward to spending a night with you." Quickly Louise embraces my other arm before saying hotly, "My Onii-chan won't be doing anything with you Zerbst, you didn't win the bet." Before Kirche gives a response I interrupt once again. "Neither of you won considering that Tabitha is about to finish her third lap with Seista just in front of her on her eighth lap" (A/N remember that Siesta's first 5 laps do not count)

Both of them gain crestfallen looks as they observe the truth in front of them. Kirche even bites her nail in frustration before a proverbial light bulb shines in her eyes. "Louise-chan can I talk to you for a moment," she says while walking away before Louise can answer. Louise looks at her curiously then follows her.

While they go and talk, I turn my attentions to Charlotte and Siesta. Charlotte has caught up to Siesta in terms of distance, and now it's to see who's stamina gives first. A part of me is really proud of both of them as my students, and while I don't generally show favoritism, I cannot help but admit that a small part of me wants Charlotte to win.

" _You cannot deny that you want what almost happened in the infirmary to actually succeed the next time can you Darmond?" said Zavier slyly. "…" "Ha your silence is confirmation enough" he said in glee. I sigh in my mind. "I don't think I should pursue such a thing Zavier" "Oh and why not?" "Because I am a monster" "Pshht please if that is your reason for denying whatever you might be feeling for that delectable girl then I could take over if you want" I glare at him dangerously "Hey I'm just saying, I certainly wouldn't mind pursuing the girl or Kirche and Siesta for that matter. They are quite nice to be around."_

I look at Zavier in curiosity. " _Why the sudden interest in my love life Zavier?" "Well I find myself liking how honest you are being with your growing emotions for Char"- I growl at him- "Tabitha, as you just demonstrated," he said with a smirk. "I just want you to be honest with yourself more Darmond then maybe you can finally free yourself of these chains of lies you insist on carrying" "Well that is even more reason to not pursue this then." Zavier then turn and looked at me with dangerous eyes. "If you dare try to use this as yet another chain of lies Darmond so help me I will force my way out and take control at whatever the cost."_

I blanch at the venomous promise he makes. _"So you really think it's a good idea to pursue this?" "Whether I think it's a good idea or not I just want you to be honest Darmond. That is all I truly desire"_ That was the thing about Zavier, he may be, for all intents and purposes, antagonistic to Darmond but he cares, despite Darmond insistence to the contrary, about Darmond in a way most cannot understand.

It was why after he said what he did, Darmond was silent and deep in thought.

* * *

.

"So what do you want to talk about Zerbst?" Kirche looked at me combined exasperated and placating look. "Louise-chan look, I know what you may think of me, and I admit that I have not really lent much evidence that I am not as you love to say, a harlot…" I nod in confused acknowledgement to her own self-depreciation. "But regardless of that I am serious in my desire to pursue Darmond-kun, serious enough that I have told my other suitors to go take a hike." I began to fume at this before she raised a placating hand.

"I know this is the last thing you want to hear considering your own feelings for Darmond and your obvious wish to obtain his affections, but just like I am willing to back off if Darmond does in fact share your feelings, I want the same consideration Louise. That is something even you can't say no to because if you cared about Darmond's happiness as much as I do, then you would learn to live with him being with another."

My eyes widen and I grit my teeth in frustration that for once the Zerbst-witch was making complete sense.

"Ah Louise I don't envy you. Look at Darmond, so far he has shown great potential and many have seen it. You know who I am talking about right?" I sigh in resignation. "Siesta and Tabitha, right?"

"Yes that Siesta girl has it for him bad, given how she treats him like the greatest gift from heaven." I can't refute that at all. It was hard not to notice she is always eager to serve him that it seems that she is more a personal maid than one of the academy's.

"Worse yet Tabitha has become pretty determined from what I have gathered from her behavior." Again I couldn't refute that because I have noticed how much time the diminutive bluenette has been spending with my Darmond.

"With the way things are Darmond may attract more attention." I nod in agreement. "As such I want us to bury this ridiculous feud and face each other head on, with respect, as enemies after the same goal. And even if we cannot gain Darmond's love, I would still want us to be friends after all is said and done."

"You expect me to become friends after what you did the other day?" I snarled at her.

"Sigh …Well can you honestly blame me Louise. I am Germanian we are taught to be more passionate and bold in our desires and I want Darmond something fierce. Besides isn't this a case of pot calling kettle black Louise because I have heard exactly what you have been up to early in the mornings and at evenings." She said with a sly smirk.

I feel my face burn as I try to splutter out a denial. "Listen Louise there is no shame in being passionate in your affections for Darmond, despite what your Tristian upbringing taught you, and others may not share your taboos when it comes to pursuing Darmond. So I say that we should become allies in the sense of people who have feelings for him. What do you say Valliere?" She said with an uncharacteristically serious face.

I was stumped. I couldn't believe it. She was being serious with me; no games, no teasing.

"I will give you some time to think about it, but for now we have to make sure that neither Tabitha nor Siesta get too far ahead of the game considering that they are going to win this bet."

I look towards the still running Siesta and the finally tiring Tabitha. Zer…Kirche was looking at me in hope. "Sigh fine but this doesn't mean we are friends. So what do you think we should do?"

I decided to stop considering that Zer…Kirche to be a horrible person (Harlot), but we have a long way to go before I think of her as a friend.

However I am willing to try because thanks to Darmond my confidence has returned…and it might be nice to have a female friend my age.

* * *

.

Siesta was feeling a sense of exhilaration. She had made her first steps into becoming a combat mage these past few days. The results showed with the ease at which she was currently approaching her 10th lap around the academy far outstripping what she needed to win the bet with the others. Even Tabitha had given up after her fourth lap. Siesta expected as much considering that Tabitha was getting similar training as her, but thankfully she was still more physically fit than her. Siesta was now thinking about how great her day was going to be with Darmond.

She decided that Ten laps were enough thus she stopped and began to catch her breath. She heard clapping as Tabitha clapped at her with a quiet "Congratulations." Siesta noticed that the noble bluenette seemed disappointed. "Thank you Tabitha-dono, but I am merely more physically fit than most people so I guess this contest was kind of prejudice against you all."

She was cut off by Darmond. "You did well regardless Siesta-chan," he smiled encouragingly. "Darmond is right. Did well," Tabitha nodded in agreement. Darmond smiled and patted her head, "You also improved well Tabitha." Her cheeks gained a rosy colour, "Mn" she answered with a brisk nod and a small smile.

"You both are amazing," interjected Kirche with a smile. Both she and Louise having finished their discussion had walked back to the group. Louise was lost in her thoughts when she came back which was noticed by Darmond. "Louise-chan are you ok?" Louise jumped slightly at his voice. "Huh…oh yes I am fine Darmond-nii." Darmond looked at her with suspicion before seeming to let it go by saying, "Well ok if you say so." Darmond then turned to Siesta. "Well then I do believe that this bet you all made has been settled with a clear winner."

Siesta smiled while Kirche and Louise looked at each other, with the latter sighing and nodding her head silently. Kirche's face lit up before she said, "Actually Darling, if you don't mind we girls need to have a discussion about that same thing because the way how each of our bets are worded, I can safely say that we all kind of won." Both Tabitha and Siesta looked at her with a raised eyebrow and a slight scowl respectively. "You both don't need to worry. As fellow 'Pursuers' of the same goal what I have to say will be mutually beneficial to all of us." Tabitha's other eyebrow rose while Siesta gave a face became more neutral. They both then secretly eyed Darmond before saying at the same time " "Fine." "

"Uhh… but didn't Siesta clearly win?" said Darmond in confusion while Zavier face-palmed and muttered _Dense Idiot._ This time Louise spoke, "This is a talk among girls Onii-chan so stay out of it." Darmond was taken aback but eventually nodded in acceptance. "Well alright then. Anyways we should move on to…"

"Excuse me Valliere-san," spoke a familiar voice. All turned to see one Guiche de Gramont.

Louise looked at him then quickly looked at Darmond, who had a passive face, before returning her attention to the blond pretty boy. "What do you want Gramont?" Guiche looked a bit miffed at her aggressive tone but answered, "I have been sent by the Principal. He wants you and your familiar to report to his office immediately." Darmond finally reacted and said, "Did he find any clues on the thief trail?" Guiche flinched a little before answering with begrudging respect, "I was not told his reasoning for the summons."

"Hmm let's go Louise, quickly," Darmond said while pulling Louise with him. They walked past Guiche without another word. Guiche was rendered speechless by their apparent dismissal of him. That he didn't notice that the other girls had followed just as quickly.

Truthfully Guiche wanted to apologize for his less than lackluster behavior so he had volunteered to speak with Louise, and thus could voice his regrets. He never expected to be so casually dismissed. "Sigh well nothing ventured nothing gained," he said to himself as he quickly followed the group.

* * *

.

I quickly knocked on the Principal's door and heard a voice answer, "Come in." Louise and I entered without hesitation. I looked at the people present which were currently just the Principal himself and Professor Colbert. The Principal, simply named Osmond looked like a typical old wizard with long hair, mustache and beard all grey with age. He wore typical wizard robes, and looked a bit intimidating; especially if this was the first time you met him.

"Ah Valliere-dono and Familiar-san good good I have been expecting you," he said with an old wizened voice that spoke of years of experience. However, having met this old man before, when I gave an account of the fight with the thief, I know better than to just judge him as a competent administrator "Firstly, any news on the location of Fouquet? And secondly I hope your familiar is not trying to do anything that would call my displeasure once again?" I turn to the sneaky little mouse referred to as Chuchu who was seeking to peek under Louise's skirt. Said mouse squeaked quickly before running under the Principal's table.

Colbert just shook his head in exasperation while Louise looked scandalized. However Old Osmond just cleared his throat as if nothing happened and said, "Straight to the point as usual Familiar. I like that. Well as you suspect we have heard a rumored lead to Fouquet's whereabouts. Am I still to assume that your offer to hunt this vile thief down is still valid?"

I smirk. "Oh you have no idea."

"Well then you shall go with my order along with Valliere-dono as well as my secretary." I look at him with a raised eyebrow. "Secretary? I told you I, along with my Master, would be able to handle this alone." "Indeed you said as much, however, the school must be represented in some form in both the capture of Fouquet and the retaking of the Staff of Destruction."

The Staff of Destruction.

When I had asked the old man what was stolen, he informed Louise and I about it. Apparently, when Osmond was 30 years younger, he was saved by a mysterious warrior. Said warrior used this supposed Staff of Destruction to perform this feat. Regretfully, the man died in the process and gave the staff to Osmond saying that the true owner of the staff would come looking for it, and to thus keep it safe. Osmond in a show of respect and gratitude agreed to keep the Staff safe, and buried him after he passed. Osmond reported what happened, showed the staff to the Palace. No one could use the Staff, thus the Palace allowed Osmond to safe-keep it as he promised. Due to the apparent destructive nature of the Staff, it was nicknamed the "Staff of Destruction". All in all it sounds like a very dangerous item that should not be in the hands of a person whose intentions are unknown.

"Sigh, Fine where is this secretary of yours?" I give in quickly, so as to expedite the process of me finding the thief. "Ah well she should be here shortly…" The door swung open as many bodies collapsed in. "Where ever my Darling is going, I, Kirche the Ardent must follow," exclaimed Kirche, with a nod of agreement from both Tabitha and Siesta, who were all in a pile on the floor while Guiche was left standing in the doorway along with an unfamiliar woman.

I looked at the woman. She seemed to be a young woman about 23-24 years of age. She had green hair done up in a simple bun, with some draped across the back of her neck to her shoulders. She is of average height, with a fit build comprising of fair feminine curves. She was wearing the standard uniform of the school administration, and held herself in a fairly demure manner.

"Ah there she is, well then Familiar may I present my secretary Matilda de Longueville." Said woman entered the room. "I am sorry I was late but I noticed these students eavesdropping outside the door and decided to reprimand them." Osmond rose from his chair and said, "Its fine. So I am guessing that you all want to take part in this quest for the vile Fouquet, the Crumbling Dirt." The lot including Guiche spoke in affirmation and began to debate about why it was a good idea to go along with Louise and I.

However, I stopped paying attention when this woman came in. " _Kekeke, well Well WELL, looks like our quarry is bolder than we thought eh Darmond?" said Zavier with glee._ Knowing what he meant I nodded my head in agreement. " _It would seem so."_ But the more I thought about it the more I realized who would suspect the secretary of the Principal, for being an infamous thief. _"Well then Darmond, I guess we can put our plan in motion then." Yes I believe we can. Most definitely._

* * *

.

I, Matilda de Longueville a.k.a. Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt, am a thief, and a damn good one at that. I enjoy the thrill of a job, and the more likely I am to get caught the more exciting the job. Even so I have been flawless granted that is because I usually steal from arrogant rich nobles. Now some may ask 'is the thrill the reason you steal.' Truthfully the thrill is just a happy side effect.

I steal because I need to… because I am a fallen noble. I was looked at with disdain when my family fell and even now I lay forgotten. I would've managed to survive regardless but I had to think about her. My best friend and adopted little sister. She is so innocent, so pure, so loving. She is also of noble blood like me… but she is…special. Not 'touched in the head' special but still…special, and unfortunately what makes her special, would cause all nobles to hate her. So I hid her and I provide for her and her orphanage because of course she would want to take care of innocent children with nowhere else to go.

I have no illusions that what I was doing was morally wrong but at the same time it felt so right. I was never a villan. I steal from the rich nobles who gorge themselves on their spendthrift lifestyle to give to my saintly sister and her clutch of orphan children. I was her hero. I was those kids' hero.

At least until 'they' found me. I was always so careful yet they found me. I thought I was going to be handed in and my poor sister thrown to the wolves, but they were interested in my skills. I wouldn't have a problem with it if they just wanted me to steal, but to spy and sabotage as well; that was a bit too much like a villain for me. But these people…they don't take no for an answer. Thus I was recruited against my will, because when they found me they also found her. They use her as leverage against me and I don't have the heart to make her leave her current life so for now.

I do as they ask.

Like stealing this Staff of Destruction. This was the longest job I have been on; over two years now. I had to withstand the perversion of that bastard old man but it all paid off. I even found that I am quite good at this job, so if I could I would want to keep it, maybe even someday boot that old pervert of his chair to claim it myself…but alas I am no more than a minion now. So I shall play my role, use these children to find out how to use the Staff. Especially that boy, who may very well be my ticket to figuring out how to use it considering what he is…

However, such thoughts are for tomorrow my plan is set and my trap is waiting to be sprung…All according to plan. *Yawn* Now for a well-earned rest. I turn the key of my room and open the door while checking all of my safety spells. When all checks out I enter the room and close the door behind me. As accustomed, I turn on my bedside lamp, and sit on my bed.

"So this is what the infamous thief Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt looks like in her down time huh?"

I freeze, then quickly jump away from my bed to pull my wand, only to be trapped by a spell of some sort of shackles, which cause me to drop my wand because they are currently shocking me. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" IT HURTS SO MUCH. Actual Electric Shackles are you kidding me?"

I am flabbergasted by the fact that these shackles are made from an element that should be impossible, but I am nowhere as shocked as I am now looking at my target, one Darmond Wulfric sitting in a chair looking at me as I squirm in pain caused by these shackles.

"Hello, Matilda de Longueville, or as you like to be called Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt, my name is Darmond Wulfric. It is a pleasure to meet you. We have much to discuss."

I look at him as he stares at me like a predator who has caught their prey, and I knew at that moment…I am so fucked.

* * *

-Chapter End-

* * *

 **A/N So hello all you people. I am back. And I shall now answer my reviews from a while ago. *He says quickly to distract you from the fact he left you with a cliff hanger***

 **Redburning Dragon - Well to find out the fate of Fouquet your gonna have to tune into the next chapter**

 **Guest 1 - I have no illusions that some may not like the fact my story is gonna be a harem but I don't really care because its what I want to write so...thanks for your compliments though they are appreciated.**

 **ShiniD - Yeah I love Tabitha/Charlotte alot so its a no brainer. I like your thoughts on Alisa and Memphis so I might do that. Also I acknowledge I used too many ... so I will have to go back and edit it out. Yeah we saw how her cover was useless here but as too her fate...** **And no Dahlia didn't do the curse, not at all.**

 **Knorles - Well in Darmond's original setting he was always the underdog so he might be a bit stronger here but I will try not to make him to god-like...but no promises. And Henrietta is listed as part of harem so you can pretty much guess whats gonna happen.**

 **Cf96 - Thanks**

 **Guest 2 - Glad to have you and yeah I have no beta so errors are to be expected but I will try to fix as much of them as I can.**

 **Blaze1992 - Thank you for you compliment and well my plan for Louise is ...for you to read and find out.**

 **Lelouch of Zero - Yeah I thought alot about Darmonds original setting so I am glad you see it. I hope that you continue to enjoy my story.**

 **Guest 3 - Worry not. Ask and you shall receive.**

 **D3F4LT - Yeah I am continuing now. Can't help the ecchi scenes I love them myself so hope I don't scare you away. And sure Darmond can break the world of FOZ but remember he is only an Underlord...imagine what a Dreadlord could do.**

 **2018 Man - Sorry to make you cry so here have a chapter.**

 **Knorles - Well life was generally sucky for a while but not so depressing that I couldn't write. But there were alot of things I had to be responsible for and too many distractions that kept me from writing but they are mostly dealt with now so here I am writing once again. regardless thanks for your support man. Feels good.**

 **kmubarak2001 - Well I don't know if this was amazing enough but please don't come after me just yet I promise it will get better.**

 **Ah universe stop conspiring against my writing. Anyways by my count Tabitha and Siesta sort of tied so they both win hooray harems. Needless to say after the girls have their talk Darmond is gonna have alot of problems on his plate...the good kind of problems. As to Fouquet I hope you all like what I am going to do with her. See you all next time.**


End file.
